The Time (Yaoi)
by Ash Ashford
Summary: Zoro es nuevo en el instituto Paradise en el cuál siempre está peleando con Sanji. Luffy es un alumno del instituto Paradise que siempre ve por sus amigos al menos hasta que conoce a Trafalgar Law. Doffy es el director del instituto Paradise pero en una noche de copas acaba por acostarse con Zero Crocodile; Rector del instituto New World y su archienemigo. (Historia Yaoi Spoilers)
1. ¡Oe, oe, oe!

**The Time.**

 **Capítulo 1. ¡Oe, Oe, Oe,!**

Lunes 07:15 am

Era un día común y corriente en la vida de Sanji; despertar, desayunar, arreglarse e ir a la preparatoria. El día no podía catalogarse como fresco, al contrario, era una mañana húmeda y algo calurosa, todo apuntaba a que sería un día bastante cálido como cualquier otro de la primavera. Sanji eligió ir caminando a la escuela en vez de tomar los dos autobuses que necesitaba para llegar: Dado el calor, el rubio prefirió el aire fresco del ambiente a ir apretado y sudando tan temprano en un bus con olores generalmente desagradables. Mientras caminaba Sanji repasaba mentalmente las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día: Entregar la tarea de inglés, de matemáticas y de historia. Llegar a casa, preparar la comida, tal vez estudiar física –que era lo que más se le dificultaba– o hacer tarea… Tal vez invitaría a comer un batido a Nami-swan o a Robin-chawn, o a las dos… en cuanto empezó a pensar en ello sus ojos se pusieron en forma de corazón y su ánimo mejoró inimaginablemente y es que el día común de Sanji también incluía pensar en ellas, pensar en cómo sus hermosas damas irían peinadas hoy, si llevarían una prenda extra al aburrido uniforme escolar o sí acaso sus faldas estarían un poco más arriba de lo habitual. Imaginar en ese tipo de cosas mientras se dirigía a la escuela hizo que una pequeña hemorragia nasal apareciera en su nariz.

:-Oye Sanji, no son ni las 8:00 am ¿y ya te está saliendo sangre de la nariz? –preguntó el mejor amigo de nuestro rubio. Su comentario hizo que Sanji saliera de su burbuja de pensamientos pervertidos y volviera a la realidad.

:-¡Cállate! Nunca es demasiado temprano para pensar en la perfección de la belleza femenina –contestó con cierta exaltación Sanji -Oh, Usopp, ¿qué llevas en esa bolsa?

:-Ah, ¿esto?, Es un bastidor: para el club de pintura.

:-Ya veo, oye viste el nuevo programa de ayer, en el que sale… -Así continuaron los dos amigos hablando despreocupadamente sin caer en cuenta de que a ese paso, llegarían tarde a la escuela.

Lunes 8:05 am

Su vida era una unión poco explicable de aventuras nacidas de pensamientos aleatorios con resultados inimaginables. A sus cortos 15 años, más de 150 psicólogos habían tratado de entenderlo, de diagnosticar cualquier cosa que pudiera estar en su cerebro causando que su forma de actuar en pocas ocasiones sea considerada racional. Y el auto no arrancaba. Tenía la capacidad de caerle mal a muy pocas personas, ya fuere por su sentido del humor, por su extrema honestidad, por su complexión carismática o por algún don inaudito dentro de si, pero casi siempre lograba agradar. Ya fueras nerd, emo, deportista, responsable, común, popular, guapo, alto, con buena figura, feo, gordo, friki, otaku, borracho, cinéfilo, lector, fuera lo que fueras, es probable que te llevarías bien con él. Pero el auto no arrancaba. Su buen carisma y forma inexplicable de actuar le fueron suficiente para hacerse conocido a cada lugar que iba con frecuencia: puestos de comida, hospitales y obviamente su escuela. No había lugar por el que Monkey D. Luffy pasara sin dejar su huella de presencia. Y es que era así de sencillo y autentico: hacía lo que quería, cuando quería, porque quería. Pero el auto no quería funcionar.

Eran las 8:05 am y el estúpido auto seguía sin arrancar.

:-Maldición –gritó Ace mientras golpeaba el volante - Esta chatarra no quiere prender.

:-Diciéndole chatarra y maltratándolo no harás que funcione –contestó con tono despreocupado Sabo.

:-¿Ah? ¿Tienes una mejor idea?, rubio postizo. –Contestó Ace obviamente irritado.

:-¡¿A quién mierdas le dices así?! – preguntó exaltado Sabo, mientras se subía las mangas de la camisa, dispuesto a llevar la riña a los golpes.

:-¡¿Pues a quién más?! No hay ningún otro puto…

:-Ace, ¿y si mejor no voy a la escuela? Me quedaré en casa, ¡comiendo carne y jugando videojuegos! –Interrumpió Luffy, el más pequeño de los tres hermanos, mientras masticaba un pan tostado.

:-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Luffy? No te puedes quedar aquí sin hacer nada, es la mitad del semestre y estás al borde del máximo de faltas, si sigues así perderás el semestre por inasistencias, además puedes terminar igual que este pecoso; siendo un bueno para nada –contestó Sabo, claramente preocupado por el futuro de su pequeño hermano.

:-¡¿A quién mierdas le dices bueno para nada?! –Gritó Ace al mismo tiempo que giraba las llaves del auto con furia, haciendo que este encendiera – ¡Ja!, y decías que no servía para nada.

:-¡Cállate y maneja, tonto!

:-¡Noooo! Yo quería quedarme a jugar videojuegos.

Esta era más o menos una mañana normal en la vida de los 3 hermanos. Quienes a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre, se querían sin que ello fuera impedimento.

La preparatoria Paradise se caracterizaba por ser una de las más prestigiosas del país. No sólo por sus grandes y elegantes instalaciones, sino también por la disciplina y orden que había entre sus corredores. Sus alumnos eran reconocidos por, una vez graduados, enlistarse en las mejores universidades del país o simplemente por destacar en aptitudes que todo el mundo admiraba. Desde su fundación sus alumnos se caracterizaron por tener excelentes notas y destacar con ideas revolucionarias y/o con habilidades físicas impresionantes. Quien quiera que pasase el examen de admisión tenía asegurado un futuro exitoso.

A pesar de tener menos de 100 años de historia, la preparatoria Paradise era considerada muchísimo mejor que varios otros colegios mucho más antiguos que ella. Con una ubicación bastante céntrica en una de las ciudades más importantes del país la preparatoria Paradise creaba gran revuelo cada periodo de ingreso, pues varios jóvenes de diferentes ciudades se movilizaban para hacer el examen de admisión. La preparatoria Paradise era también un enigma. Pues sin importar ser tan reconocido colegio, la colegiatura era mucho más barata que otras instituciones y a pesar de ello, nunca, en toda su existencia, pasó por periodos cortos de presupuesto o haberse declarado en bancarrota.

Los exámenes de admisión también eran un completo misterio, pues consistían en dos partes: Teórico y actitudinal. El teórico no se diferenciaba del resto de exámenes de admisión modernos: Un montón de preguntas de diferentes campos de conocimiento en una computadora, que se resuelven antes de que se acabe cierto periodo de tiempo. Lo singular era sin duda alguna los exámenes actitudinales. Hechos personalmente por el director se hacían a todas las personas que hicieran examen teórico. Básicamente, consistían en una entrevista sin preguntas fijas, es decir, era completamente improvisada y a simple vista arbitraria, pues el director podía preguntarte desde el nombre completo del fundador de la institución, hasta el color de tu ropa interior. Todo ello con resultados que inexplicablemente servían, pues a pesar de que algunos alumnos no contestaban correctamente ni la mitad de preguntas del examen teórico, pasaban el examen actitudinal y, con el paso del tiempo, se convertían en personas exitosas. No importaba que tan mal te fuera en la escuela, si pasabas el examen actitudinal era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que fueras alguien con una vida exitosa.

Y era por la misma razón que los alumnos de Paradise solían ser un poco más relajados que el resto de alumnos de otras escuelas de excelencia.

:-¡Mierda! Está cerrada –gritó Sanji jadeando

:-Te –jadeo- dije que –jadeo- nos apuráramos -contestó Usopp a punto de un ataque respiratorio.

:-¡Cállate y salta! –dijo a su vez Sanji, mientras se arrodillaba para que Usopp pudiera saltar.

:-Ya que. -Rezongó Usopp al tiempo que dejaba el bastidor en la banqueta. Una vez el moreno estuvo del otro lado, Sanji le pasó el bastidor y su propio morral para poder empezar a escalar la valla.

:-Tsk, me manchaste el pantalón –dijo Sanji sacudiéndose

:-¿Crees qué la profesora Hancock nos deje pasar? –Contestó Usopp sin haber escuchado al rubio.

:-Aaaah Hancock-chan que linda es cuando se enoja.

:-Los que no son lindos son sus castigos –dijo Usopp con mueca de desagrado.

:-¡Aah Hancock-chan, castígame como quieras ! –Gritó Sanji con sus típicos ojos en forma de corazón.

:-¡Oe! ¡No grites eso! Vas a hacer que alguien nos escuche

:-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡¿Qué están haciendo fuera de los salones?! –Se escuchó decir una voz masculina muy profunda

:-¡Aaaa! Es el prefecto Akainu –gritó el narizón con los ojos fuera de las orbitas.

:-¡Cállate y corre idiota! –Contestó el rubio tomando de la camisa al narizón.

Y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

Eran las 8:25 cuando finalmente llegaron al salón. Tocaron la puerta y la maestra abrió

:-Llegan 25 minutos tarde. La puerta ya debería estar cerrada. ¿Cómo pasaron?

La mente de Sanji estaba tratando de dejar de pensar en lo bien que se veía su maestra para buscar algo que contestar cuando Usopp habló.

:-Verá maestra; lo que pasó es que el conserje nos pidió que le ayudáramos a mover unos costales de tierra, y así hicimos, pero cuando fuimos a pedirle una nota como prueba de que estuvimos con él no le pudimos encontrar, fue en eso en lo que nos tardamos más que nada. Mire, incluso Sanji se manchó el pantalón con la tierra –dijo mientras señalaba la mancha ya sin forma en el pantalón de Sanji.

:-Mmm –La cara de la maestra seguía seria; pensando si creerle o no. –Está bien –dijo al final- pero tendrán que hacer una tarea extra. Pasen y tomen asiento.

:-Nos salvaste Usopp –susurró Sanji mientras tomaba asiento.

:-Claro que sí, cuando de mentir se trate; déjaselo todo al "God Usopp" –contestó el narigudo con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios y el pulgar arriba.

Lunes 06:00 am

Se despertó al mismo tiempo que la alarma sonaba, parecía de hecho que él había despertado a la alarma. Se estiró, bostezó y sentado en su cama pensó por un momento qué ese iba a ser su primer día en otra preparatoria.

La escuela anterior le había gustado. Era muy amplia con una gran cantidad de áreas verdes, jardines y pequeños escondrijos en donde irse para tomar una pequeña siesta cuando las clases lo enfadaran. Tal vez era demasiada amplia. Lo que comenzó como una admiración por los amplios jardines nacida de paseos arbitrarios terminó como una pesadilla en vida recorriendo una y otra y otra vez el mismo lugar sin poder encontrar a sus amigos, a su salón y algunas veces su escuela.

Algo así definitivamente no era para Zoro.

Decidió que era tiempo para pararse y así lo hizo. Se bañó, se arregló y bajó a desayunar junto a su padre. La idea de entrar a Paradise fue de él, pues había estudiado en ella hacía bastantes años y realmente quería volver a su ciudad natal. Al principio Zoro no aceptó: llevaba años enteros acostumbrándose a las calles de su ciudad para no perderse y todo para al final cambiarse a una ciudad completamente nueva y más urbanizada, por ende más grande. Su padre le propuso simplemente ir a verla, si le daba una buena impresión pedirían informes, si no, buscarían otra escuela. Al final Zoro accedió. Al principio le llamó la atención la cantidad de canchas y por ende de deportes que tenían. Luego vio el uniforme: un pantalón azul marino con una camisa de manga larga o corta con un chaleco amarillo pálido y un saco a juego con el pantalón, le llamó la atención lo versátil que podía ser. Y posteriormente la cara de su padre. Ese hombre no solía ser una persona que sonriera mucho, al contrario, era bien conocido por ser alguien serio, racional, frío y calculador, pero cuando hablaba de sus años en Paradise no había ni una sola vez en la que no sonriera con cariño. Si Paradise había dejado tanta huella en él, muy seguramente en Zoro dejaría algo incluso más profundo, así que aceptó, y no sólo aceptó, le dijo a su padre que quería cambiarse ya, entre más pronto mejor. Al fin y al cabo tarde o temprano habría cambiado de ciudad y un cambio de aires tal vez le ayudaría a no dormir tanto como últimamente estaba haciendo.

Después de desayunar se cepilló los dientes y subió al auto de su padre. Aunque no lo exteriorizaba, Zoro estaba un poco nervioso.

Lunes 08:30 am

Pasaron otros cinco minutos cuando tocaron la puerta del salón de nuevo.

:-¿Y ahora quién será? –dijo Hancock disgustada de que interrumpieran su clase de nuevo.

:-Hola maestra, el auto no quería encender.

:-¡Luffy! Pero… ¿por qué estás sucio? ¿El conserje también te pidió que movieras costales de tierra? Si es así puedo hablar con el director para que lo regañen, no es justo que ponga a los alumnos a…

:-¿Costales de tierra? –interrumpió Luffy- Shishishishishi ¿qué va?, yo me salte la valla, pero mi zapato se atoró y cuando Ace lo desatoro me caí al suelo.

El aula entera estaba en silencio.

:-Oe, oe, oe –dijeron todos al unísono, porque Luffy prácticamente había dejado en evidencia lo fácil que era entra y salir de la escuela sin necesidad de usar la puerta.

La cara de la maestra Hancock volvió a ser seria. No sabía si dejarlo entrar o mandarlo con algún prefecto.

:-¡Oooh! ¡Serpientes! ¡Serpientes en las orejas! ¡Genial! –Exclamó Luffy alzando la mano para tocar los pendientes y, sin darse cuenta, al momento de regresar su mano, rozo la mejilla de Hancock.

:-¡Aaaah! ¡Luffy! pasa, toma asiento.

Y así la clase siguió su curso de nuevo.

La clase de ciencias sociales pasó, a las 9:35 am comenzó la segunda materia: historia universal con el profesor Clover. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya habían timbrado para esa clase, el profesor no hacía acto de presencia.

:-Ufff como tarda el señor Clover –dijo Nami con un bostezo

:-Ahora que lo mencionas, ya son las 9:45 –contestó Usopp.

:-Si tarda más, ¡vamos a la cafetería del norte! Hoy van a vender sándwiches de carne.

:-No, mejor nos saltamos la valla y... –La puerta se abrió de repente dejando a medias la idea de Nami. Por ella entró el prefecto Akainu y detrás de él un joven apuesto; alto y moreno vestido con el uniforme de la escuela y con una mata de césped por cabello.

:-Mierda –dijo Usopp en un susurro.

:-¿Crees que recuerde lo de la mañana? –preguntó Sanji con pánico.

:-Es Akainu. Recuerda hasta lo que pasó hace 3 años.

:-Mierda.

:-Buenos Días jóvenes y señoritas. Antes que nada, el profesor Clover no podrá venir hoy por motivos de salud, así que yo me quedaré con ustedes. Y en segundo lugar; el joven que ven aquí es un compañero nuevo, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Espero que lo traten con respeto y le den una grata bienvenida. Preséntate –dijo ahora dirigiéndose al peli verde.

:-Hola, soy Roronoa Zoro, un gusto.

:-¡Tiene cara de chulo! –dijo alguien de los últimos lugares, provocando las carcajadas de todos, excepto de Sanji, quien "no quería llamar la atención".

:-¡Silencio! –gritó Akainu con su potente voz. Al instante todos se quedaron callados, todos, menos dos personas: un narizón y un peli negro, quienes de pura casualidad rodeaban a Sanji.

:-¡SHISHISHISHI! ¡DE CHULO!

:-¡JAJAJAJA! Oe Luffy no me lo recuerdes ¡JAJAJAJA!

La cara de Sanji palideció por completo.

:-Ustedes dos –dijo Akainu con una venita de la frente exaltada por la ira- de pie.

Los rostros de Usopp y Luffy se pusieron azules, se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Akainu.

:-¡¿QUE NO ME ESCUCHARON?! ¡DE PIE! –gritó aún más fuerte Akainu, haciendo que el resto de presentes (incluso el recién llegado) sintieran pena por ellos. Los dos susodichos se pusieron de pie lentamente.

:-Díganme sus nombres completos.

:-Monkey D. Luffy.

:-Hana-Arashi Usopp.

:-No recuerdo haberlos visto entrar esta mañana –dijo Akainu pensativo- y yo tengo muy buena memoria.

Mientras Usopp pensaba en algo que Akainu pudiera creer, Luffy puso en marcha una táctica que le aseguraría el éxito:

Puso sus manos atrás de la cabeza, miró hacia su izquierda y con la boca en forma de 3 dijo:-Yo sí pase… -y luego comenzó a silbar.

El salón enmudeció de nuevo, lo único que sonaba era el pequeño chiflido. Todos los compañeros de clase pensaron lo mismo "Oe, oe oe". Si no hubiera sido porque Akainu seguía ahí, Nami hubiera hecho el Palmface más grande de la historia. Usopp se quería desmayar.

:-Ambos esperen fuera del salón.

Los dos adolescentes juntaron sus cosas y rápidamente, salieron del aula.

El director de Paradise era un ser extraño, al igual que el sistema de disciplina de la institución: La escuela tenía cuatro prefectos encargados del orden, quienes eran todos de más o menos la misma edad, pero todos con personalidades diferentes en extremo. Entre los cuatro prefectos Akainu era temido como el más estricto de los cuatro. Sus castigos no sólo eran físicos/de labor social, también podían llegar a ser psicológicos si su enfado era lo suficiente. Akainu era temido, pero al mismo tiempo respetado, es por ello que de los cuatro prefectos, era el segundo con el que los alumnos más trataban de comportarse mejor. Por ello cuando Luffy y Usopp fueron su blanco, todos pensaban en cuanto tendrían que pagar para que ambos tuvieran un funeral bonito.

Sanji suspiro aliviado, no se había dado cuenta de… El suspiro no fue exactamente sonoro, pero con el silencio sepulcral que había en el aula, todos habían alcanzado a escucharlo.

Los ojos de Akainu se giraron hacia el resto de la clase, buscando al responsable con avidez. Sanji trataba de actuar como cualquier otro _:-"Tal vez si no respiro, no note mi presencia"_ –pensó. Pero justo en ese momento los ojos del estricto prefecto se posaron en él. _:-"Mierda"_ –pensó nuevamente.

:-Fui yo. Perdón, sólo pensaba en lo extraña que es mi nueva prepa. –Dijo el nuevo compañero con desganas.

:-Pues si fuera usted, tomaría como ejemplo la situación de sus dos compañeros y me portaría mejor. Puede tomar asiento en cualquiera de las sillas libres.

:-Si señor.-Dijo el peli verde para después encaminarse al lugar en el que antes estaba Usopp; al lado de Sanji.


	2. La bronca

**The Time.**

 **Capítulo 2. La bronca.**

Lunes 10:20 am

Llevaban 20 minutos sentados en completo silencio. Después de que Zoro se sentó, Akainu dio una orden sencilla, clara y terrorífica:

-Iré a ponerles un castigo a esos dos payasos. Si alguno de ustedes se pone a hablar, se mueve o tan siquiera suspira –cuando dijo eso último miró fijamente a Zoro- lo va a pagar caro.

Es casi imposible que un grupo de adolescentes se quede en completo silencio, sin embargo Akainu era de esas pocas personas que lograba que lo estuvieran; incluso sin estar presente. Aunque claro, era absolutamente imposible que nadie se moviera. Un par de personas sacudían su cabeza al ritmo de sus audífonos, otras tantas (entre ellas Nami) habían sacado un libro y habían comenzado a leer. Algunos otros jugaban gato, etc.

Pero Sanji y Zoro llevaban 20 minutos en completo silencio.

El rubio sin motivo alguno se sentía nervioso. El estar nervioso para Sanji era algo fuera de su gama de emociones comunes, ni siquiera cuando preparaba un nuevo platillo se sentía nervioso, incluso en frente de una dama desconocida tenía sensación parecida. La incomodidad del momento y la extrañeza de su estado de ánimo lo obligaban a pensar en formas poco comunes de actuar, lo obligaban a buscar cualquier tipo de interacción, por mínima que fuese:

" _Mmm, vale, debe de haber algo que pueda hacer con él, tal vez hablar por recaditos… no eso es demasiado infantil. Tal vez pedirle su número para chatear… no, tal vez él no tenga la clave del internet todavía, se vería muy raro. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué esto es tan jodidamente incomodo? Ya. Suficiente. Simplemente voltearé y le diré gracias"_

Sanji se giró para encarar al peli-verde, sin embargo este estaba durmiendo.

" _Mierda, y yo preocupándome por nada, ahora que lo veo mejor su cabello es muy extraño, parece un césped, ¿será natural o estará pintado?"_ La mirada de Sanji se había posado fijamente en el semblante relajado de Zoro; Las cejas de este eran negras, a diferencia de su cabello, sus pestañas eran pequeñas y lisas, su nariz elegante, su boca estaba entreabierta. Tenía una amplia frente que hacía que su rostro se viese más masculino y en su oreja izquierda poseía 3 pequeñas perforaciones. El joven era bastante atractivo. ¡Oh!, también poseía el iris negro y las pupilas bastante pequeñas.

En cuanto Sanji se dio cuenta que Zoro había despertado se giró nervioso.

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ahora va a pensar que soy un rarito"_

Akainu no les dijo nada. Ningún Sermón, ninguna plática interminable sobre el "porque reírse de alguien cuando lo acaban de llamar cara de chulo" estaba mal, ni tampoco los regañó cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos se habían saltado la valla por llegar tarde (se dio cuenta por algún comentario despreocupado de Luffy). Oh no, ese no era su estilo; La disciplina ABSOLUTA era su estilo y por supuesto que ese era sinónimo de sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Los dirigió a los casilleros para que tomaran su uniforme deportivo, posteriormente ordenó que se cambiaran y se dirigieran a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde se encontraba la puerta pues este era el lugar preferido de Akainu para castigos, ya que tenía cierto efecto psicológico que le encantaba: hacía que las victimas anhelaran más la libertad.

:-Bien, he decidido que es lo que harán. Sólo son 3 cosas: Cien lagartijas, tirar la basura de todas las áreas verdes de la escuela y hacer el aseo de su salón. Como es obvio nadie puede proporcionarles ningún tipo de ayuda en estas tareas.

Usopp estaba feliz, el castigo no le agradaba, sin embargo había escuchado hablar de castigos peores impuestos por Akainu; el más estricto de los 3 prefectos. Luffy sólo puso una mueca de desagrado.

:-Ah, por cierto, lo harán por todo un mes. Comiencen por las cien lagartijas, lo demás lo harán después de clases.

Lunes 10:30 am

Finalmente ambos habían terminado las cien lagartijas, a los dos jóvenes les dolía el cuerpo, estaban sudorosos y apestaban.

:-Mierda -dijo Usopp- no sé si voy a poder soportar esto todo un mes.

:-Tampoco es para tanto.

:-Tú estás en mejor condición que yo.

:-Grrrrr- se escuchó rugir el estómago de Luffy –Aaaah tengo hambre. Ojalá no se me haya olvidado traer dinero, hoy en la cafetería del sur van a vender pizza y mi almuerzo me lo acabe en la clase de Hancock. Si se me olvidó, ¿me invitas algo?

:-Oe, oe no soy rico.

:-Vamos, no seas tacaño como Nami.

:-Está bien –contestó con resignación Usopp, quien conocía de primera mano lo tacaña que podía llegar a ser Nami- Voy a tomar agua y luego a cambiarme. El receso está por comenzar, no te tardes y no olvides ponerte desodorante.

:-Oe, Usopp, ¡mira!, la puerta está abierta –dijo con entusiasmo Luffy, quien llevaba viendo con anhelo la puerta abierta desde que llegaron.

:-Sí, me di cuenta desde que llegamos, mira, no sé qué piensas Luffy, pero más te vale no hacer nada estúpido ya tenemos bastante con el castigo de Akainu.

:-Claro^^ -La sonrisa de Luffy gritaba que de hecho, planeaba hacer algo estúpido, pero Usopp estaba bastante cansado para sermonear al risueño pelinegro o para tomar parte en la aventura.

:-Sólo no digas que no te lo advertí –dijo mientras se marchaba.

Luffy se levantó, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie le estuviera viendo y se dirigió a la puerta, a escasos dos pasos de salir al callejón trasero escuchó una voz algo ronca y con un tono desafiante hablando.

:-Pero si las chicas de Paradise no están nada mal –decía un pelirrojo alto y fornido, vestido con el uniforme de New World rodeado de dos chicos, seguramente sus amigos. Luffy le conocía de vista. Era popular, sin embargo el pelinegro desconocía la causa, o tan siquiera su nombre.

:-¡Déjenme, yo no tengo nada que ver con tipos como ustedes! –contestó una peli-azul vestida con el uniforma de Paradise.

:-Te quieres hacer la difícil, ¿eh? –Continuó el chico, estirando lentamente la mano para alcanzar a la chica, quien estaba acorralada entre los sujetos y la pared.

:-¡Déjala en paz! –gritó Luffy, mientras los sujetos volteaban su cara para observarlo, la chica aprovechó para escabullirse, sin embargo el pelirrojo logró tomarla de la mano.

:-¡¿Y tú quién mierdas eres?! –contestó el mastodonte sujetando de la mano a la chica.

:-¡Yo soy Luffy y te voy a patear el trasero! –contestó mientras corría hacía la chica y la sujetaba de la otra mano. Los otros dos tipos sólo veían la escena divertidos.

:-¡Claro! Un tipo debilucho como tú no le puede patear el trasero ni a un inválido –contestó riéndose el pelirrojo mientras jalaba del brazo a la peli-azul, quitándosela a Luffy.

:-¡Suéltame, idiota! –Gritó desesperada la chica mientras le daba un puntapié al matón.

El hecho de que alguien le golpeara justo después de haber dicho tan "épica" frase era humillante, y el hecho de que esa persona fuera la chica que hace 5 minutos trataba de ligar lo hacía todavía más humillante.

Los ojos de del pelirrojo irradiaban ira mientras veía a la peli-azul quien seguía sujetada por él y era jalada del otro lado por Luffy.

:-Jajaja, ¿saben chicos? Me equivoqué –dijo dirigiéndose a sus 2 acompañantes- ¡LAS MUJERES DEL PARADISE NO SON MÁS QUE UNAS ZORRAS! –Mientras decía eso último, empujó con fuerza a la peli-azul quien aterrizó de sentón en el suelo junto con Luffy.

Era una persona indefensa, el hijo de puta había aventado a una chica que no le podía hacer frente. La furia se apoderó de Luffy en una milésima de segundo. El pelinegro se levantó tan rápido como pudo.

:-¡CÁLLATE! –gritó a todo pulmón mientras le daba tremendo puñetazo en la cara al pelirrojo.

:-¡HIJO DE PERRA! –El pelirrojo más molesto todavía tomo de la camisa a Luffy y lo aventó con fuerza. Luffy aterrizó al lado de la chica de cabellos azules quien seguía sentada tratando de encontrar sus gafas pues se habían caído al suelo. Luffy analizaba que hacer; eran 3 contra 1 y él estaba cansado y hambriento. No había de otra más que pedir ayuda. Podía distraerlos mientras la chica iba por Sanji y Franky. Aunque, incluso si funcionaba él iba a terminar molido a golpes.

" _Maldición ahí viene"_ –pensó el pelinegro mientras veía la pierna del mastodonte acercarse. No iba a alcanzar a esquivarla.

:-¡Basta! –gritó una voz femenina. El pelirrojo paro en seco y se giró para ver quién era; se trataba de una chica alta y delgada, de verdes cabellos y ojos grande y anaranjados. Estaba vestida con el uniforme de New World.

:-¿Monet? ¡No te metas en esto! –Contestó el Pelirrojo, a punto de seguir con la paliza.

:-No los toques –prosiguió Monet mientras veía a Luffy y a la chica (quien recién acababa de recuperar sus gafas)- Yo los conozco. Son amigos míos.

:-¿Y eso a mí qué?

:-Que si les pones un dedo encima –dijo Monet viendo fijamente al pelirrojo mientras emitía un aura amenazante- Me encargaré de hacer tu vida más miserable de lo que ya es, Kidd. El tono amenazante y la mirada penetrante fueron suficientes para alejar al matón.

:-Tsk, como sea. Apoo, Killer, ¡vámonos!, Law debe de estar esperandonos –dijo finalmente Kidd.

No era secreto que el instituto Paradise y el instituto New World se odiaban a muerte, aunque nadie sabía la razón. Se tenía entendido que desde su fundación hacía más de 70 años atrás ambas escuelas constaban de una rivalidad monstruosa, tan terrible que, cada vez que una gran riña ocurría entre ambas, hasta la policía temía intervenir. Se contaban leyendas sobre traiciones, premios robados por hacer trampa, ampres prohibidos y un sin fin de historias más todas y cada una de ellas adaptadas para hacer ver a la escuela contraria como la malvada. Hubo dos encuentros en particular que provocaron que su odio trascendiera hasta ser el rencor más conocido de toda la ciudad y por ende de los menos hablados, pues cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba se desataba controversia. Estos dos encuentro de habían suscitado el primero cuarenta años atrás y el segundo veinte años atrás, ambos fueron igual de violentos y con consecuencias parecidas: varios heridos y rencores aún más fuertes.

Los dos adolescentes, aun en el suelo no sabían bien que hacer. Nunca jamás pensaron que alguien de New World iba a salvarlos. La elegante peli-verde que estaba frente a ellos los observó fijamente, esperó un par de segundos y, finalmente siguió su camino como si no estuvieran.

:-Ah, gracias –dijo Luffy torpemente mientras se levantaba. La peli-verde paró, se giró y observó detenidamente a ambos jóvenes ahora de pie.

:-Casi lo olvido, se supone que los conozco, ¿Cuáles son sus nombre? –preguntó con tono burlón la oji-naranja.

:-Soy Monkey D. Luffy.

:-Y yo soy Shigure Tashigi. –contestó segura de sí misma la peli-azul

:-Soy Monet. Harpy Monet –dijo la susodicha con una sonrisa en sus labios- Nos veremos luego, amigos .

Lunes 11:00 am

" _Carajo, no sé qué decirle"_ –pensó Sanji- _"me vio mientras lo veía, debe de pensar que soy raro"_. Entonces la campana sonó.

" _¿Qué? Pero si apenas eran las 10:20. Eso significa que estuve más de media hora viéndole la cara a esta tipo ¿Por qué? Espero que nadie lo haya notado. Ya sé, voy a invitarlo a comer con nosotros, de seguro no tiene nadie con quien estar ¡Sí! Es una gran idea"_

:-Oye, no quieres… -Sanji se calló al darse cuenta que el atractivo peli-verde ya no estaba.

:-Sanji-kun, ¿nos vamos? –Preguntó Nami.

:-Claro, Nami-san

Se dirigían hacia la cafetería del norte cuando vieron un tumulto de gente.

:-¿Qué estará pasando? –preguntó Sanji confuso

:-Oye Keimi –dijo Nami parando a una chica morena de pelo verde que venía de esa dirección- ¿sabes por qué tanto alboroto?

:-¡¿No lo saben?! Luffy-chi se peleó con el capitán del equipo de Futbol Americano de New World.

:-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Nami mientras volteaba a ver a Sanji.

:-Ese idiota. –Ambos se dirigieron a la bola de gente.

Lunes 11:15 am

Los edificios se movían. Estaba seguro de ello.

:-Esta escuela es bastante grande –dijo analizando los alrededores.

Después de que el tipo enojón se fuera se quedó en competo silencio, el chico rubio tampoco dijo nada, nadie dijo nada en realidad. No era algo que le molestase. Había elegido ese lugar para sentarse porque estaba hasta atrás y se podía dormir bien. El rubio parecía alguien tranquilo, seguramente no le molestaría. Empezó a pensar en lo entusiasmado que sonaba su padre cuando le hablo del instituto Paradise.

:-Es increíble –decía con una sonrisa orgullosa- hay muchos clubes, también hay competiciones, ¿Sabías que en una de ellas me gané el apodo de "Ojos de Halcón"? Jamás olvidaré ese día. Como sea. Lo único malo de Paradise es que está cerca de NW.

:-¿Qué es NW? –había preguntado Zoro con cierta curiosidad, pues era raro que a su padre le disgustara algo referente a el "Maravilloso Instituto Paradise"

:-Es la basura más grande que pudo haber existido.

:-¿Uh?

:-Es un supuesto "instituto", está al lado de Paradise. Cuando estaba en tercer año, en el campeonato estatal de baseball ganaron haciendo trampa, sin embargo yo les quite el título de Kendo junto a mi equipo. Pero lo del baseball fue pasarse de la raya.

:-Pudieron haber cambiado. Han pasado como 30 años desde que estuviste en la prepa. –Había comentado Zoro con naturalidad.

:-Esas mierdas nunca cambiaran –dijo secamente y con asco su padre. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Zoro estaba perplejo por su reacción, agregó:-Zoro, está mal decir groserías.

:-Si lo sé.

Perdido entre esos pensamientos, Zoro terminó durmiéndose. Cuando despertó unos Iris azules con las pupilas dilatadas lo observaban. Antes de que el peli-verde pudiese decir algo, el rubio giró la cara y no habló.

" _¿Tendré algo en la cara? Espero no haber babeado."_ –Pensó Zoro. Sacó su teléfono y observó su reflejo en la pantalla: No tenía nada.

" _Tal vez una mosca o algo" –_ Concluyó. Luego sonó la campana. Salió casi de inmediato para ir al baño, el cual, encontró de pura casualidad. Pero una vez fuera de este, los edificios comenzaron a moverse, es decir, "comenzaron" a "moverse" y junto con grandes masas de personas que susurraban entre sí que parecían ir a un mismo lugar Zoro terminó por confundirse aún más y perderse por completo. Terminó en una arboleda, detrás de lo que parecía un edificio de clases, era un lugar bastante tranquilo, no había ni una sola persona en él. En general el aire era más fresco probablemente gracias a los árboles y el ruido de la escuela y de la ciudad se oía bastante disminuido. Definitivamente el peli-verde había encontrado el lugar perfecto para tomar una siesta cada vez que no le apeteciera entrar a clases. Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, tenía que apresurarse y buscar una cafetería antes de que tocaran de nuevo la campana pues si dormía ahora no iba a poder comer hasta la hora de la salida.

Lunes 10:32 am

Usopp se dirigía al bebedor más cercano, cuando lo vió; Un chico alto, rubio, fornido, con un montón de niñas a su alrededor. El joven era simplemente hermoso. Ya había escuchado hablar de él. Era Hakuba Cavendish; "El Príncipe de Paradise". Originario de un pueblo llamado Romell, con estatura de 190 centímetros, tipo de sangre O+, nacido el 31 de agosto con signo zodiacal virgo, alumno de segundo año; cuarto semestre. Todo esto lo tenía en mente Usopp. ¿Qué por qué Usopp sabía todo esto? Porque él deseaba ser como Cavendish. Decidido, seguro, hermoso, popular, sin la necesidad de mentir para tener atención. Todo lo contrario a Usopp.

" _Me preguntó cómo hará para ser tan genial"_ -pensó el narigudo- _"Cómo sea. Tengo que ir a cambiarme"._

Usopp se dirigió entonces a los vestidores para cambiarse sin notar que una gran cantidad de personas se dirigían a la cafetería sur. Una vez terminado de cambiarse en los vestuarios de hombres la campana sonó.

" _Finalmente. Luffy dijo que había pizza ¿o eran sándwiches de carne? No lo recuerdo. Voy a tener que lavar esta ropa apestosa. Maldición, por qué me pasa esto a mí."_ –Pensó. Estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas cundo alguien entró a los vestuarios y azotó la puerta tras de sí. Asustado y por instinto, Usopp corrió a esconderse.

:-¡Maldito Cabeza de Mono! ¡Maldito Luffy! ¡¿Por qué tenía que robarme toda mi atención?! Y sólo en cuestión de minutos, ¡no tiene sentido! ¡Maldito seas tú, y tu padre, y tu madre y todos lo que te siguen! Atreverse a robarle la atención al príncipe de Paradise es algo que tendrás que pagar.

" _¿El príncipe de Paradise?"_ –Pensó Usopp- _"Entonces, él es…"_ -Asomó un poco la cabeza de su escondite y pudo ver la rizada y rubia cabellera- _"No hay duda, Hakuba Cavendish está aquí, pero, ¿por qué le tiene tanto rencor a Luffy?"_

:-Pelearse con el estúpido capitán del estúpido equipo de Futbol Americano de esa escuela de cerdos (en donde obviamente también soy famoso y también tengo muchas fans) ¡es algo que cualquier tonto puede hacer!

:-¡¿Qué Luffy qué?! –Gritó el narigudo desde su escondite, e inmediatamente después se tapó la boca, trató de quedarse completamente inmóvil e incluso aguantó la respiración, pues si Cavendish lo encontraba ahí no tendría una explicación razonable que dar.

:-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! –Preguntó Cavendish, pero nada se escuchó- Del coraje ya hasta debo estar imaginando cosas. Maldito mono. ¡Ya me las pagará! –Exclamó mientras salía del vestidor de chicos.

Usopp esperó unos momentos y después salió del escondite. Estaba temblando de los nervios.

" _¿Por qué Cavendish actuó así? Pero si él es perfecto y Luffy sólo es Luffy, no debería ponerse celoso. ¡Mierda, Luffy! Tengo que ir a ver si sigue con vida."_ –El narigudo recogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente de los vestidores.


	3. Un largo día

**The Time.**

 **Capítulo 3. Un largo día.**

Lunes 11:30 am

Había escuchado hablar a alguien dentro de los vestidores, Cavendish estaba seguro de ello. La voz se había escuchado chillona, pero masculina. En los vestidores no había muchos lugares donde esconderse y los que había eran pequeños. Un chico que conocía al cara de mono, era pequeño y con la voz algo chillona. ¿Por qué alguien así lo espiaría? Era imposible que entrara después de él, así que el acosador ya estaba ahí desde antes.

" _Tal vez estaba robando algo"_ –pensó el rubio- _"o tal vez… estaba haciendo algo peor. ¡Eso es! Si consigo atrapar al acosador/ladrón/pervertido y lo entrego a algún prefecto me llenaré de fama. ¡Así recuperare mi popularidad!"_

Mientras pensaba esto, Cavendish recorría un largo pasillo, escuchando fragmentos de conversación sin enterarse de mucho, pero una en especial cautivo su atención:

:-¡¿Es gay?! ¡No puede ser!

:-Si. Su novio va en secundaría.

:-Awww eso es lindo.

" _¿Gay? ¿Por qué alguien gay debería de ser el centro de atención?"_ -pensó con celos el joven. Entonces la brillante idea nació en su mente.

Nami y Sanji lograron atravesar la bola de gente, en el centro, encontraron a Luffy avorazándose de comida en compañía de una peli-rosa, quien también comía; sin elegancia ni vergüenza de ningún tipo.

:-¡Qu buno qu lo pogostu! Molduto Kodd, comu lu uduo –decía con la boca llena de sándwich la pelirrosa- ¿U qu posu dospuos?

:-Unu tul Modu uporosu –contesto Luffy, quien también hablaba con la boca llena.

:-¿Unu tul Modu? ¿Comu oru?

:-Mmm, pulo vordu, oltu, ojus fuos.

La peli-rosa escupió toda la comida.

:-¡¿QUÉ HARPY MONET QUÉ?! –Todo el tumulto de gente que había se escabulló como cucarachas. Tenían que extender la noticia: Harpy Monet había estado en la escena.

:-Ooh Bonney-chan –dijo Sanji quien junto a Nami seguían de pie al lado de la mesa- déjame limpiarte la boca

:-¡Cállate bastardo! –Exclamó Bonney mientras aventaba una botella vacía a Sanji- ¿Y por qué mierdas alguien como Monet se metería en una pelea?

:-Sé que Monet es alguien popular, pero, ¿qué tiene de especial que Monet se halla metido? –preguntó Nami.

:-Tsk, ustedes los de primero todavía no entienden. Verán; Monet es sobrina de Doflamingo.

:-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó Nami sorprendida- ¿entonces por qué diablos está en New World?

:-Nadie sabe. Hay rumores de que odia a Doflamingo, hay otros que dicen que quiere adueñarse de New World y fusionarlo con Paradise.

:-Tsk, todos los bastardos de New World se pueden quedar ahí, pero las señoritas son bienvenidas

:-¡Te dije que te callaras! ¡Rabo verde! –Gritó de nuevo Bonney, ahora lanzándole un plato a Sanji- Como sea. Monet es una persona muy misteriosa –Bonney calló para poder seguir con su banquete, sin embargo Luffy ya se había comido todo- En una ocasión normal te golpearía hasta que vomitaras todo, pero no lo hare porque golpeaste a Kidd. Como sea voy a comprar más comida

:-Te acompaño, Bonney-chan

:-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Parasito!

:-Aah Bonney-chan

:-¡Luffy! –Un narizón irrumpió en la escena seguido de un mastodonte de pelo azul y una alta morena.

:-Usopp, Franky –dijo Nami mientras veía a los recién llegados

:-Robin-chawn

:-Hola –saludó cortésmente la morena- Luffy, ¿te encuentras bien?

:-Ah, sí, estoy cansado.

:-Ufff, menos mal. Cuando escuché lo de Kidd pensé que habías muerto –dijo Usopp con alivio

:-Sí, el rumor se corrió ¡SUPER! Rápido

:-Tiene razón, en menos de 10 minutos ya habían llegado hasta el área de tercer año –mencionó Robin sorprendida- escuche que Monet apareció, ¿es verdad?

:-Si, la pelos verdes nos salvó. Les voy a contar todo –Y así, Luffy comenzó a describir su aventura; la narrativa del joven y sus dramáticos gestos provocaron las mofas y risas de sus oyentes, haciendo que todo pareciese un simple receso más. La historia de cómo los seis se habían conocido remontaba a 10 años atrás: Cuando Luffy recién llegó a la ciudad y conoció a Franky, quien era su vecino. Posteriormente descubrieron que iban en la misma primaria aunque con 2 años de diferencia. Luffy fue conociendo a los demás, Franky presentó a Robin y así se formó el grupo de amigos. Para Luffy ellos y sus hermanos eran lo que más le importaban.

:-Me voy adelantando –dijo Robin mientras tomaba sus cosas.

:-Yo también, el entrenador nos quería temprano hoy –recordó Franky.

:-Yo voy a cambiarme de ropa –dijo Luffy mientras se alejaban- ¡Apesto!

:-Oe, Usopp, ¿Dónde está tu cosa esa? –preguntó Sanji

:-¿Mi cosa esa? Sanji, eso no se pregunta en público

:-¡Idiota! Me refiero a la cosa esa, la que ocupabas para artes.

Usopp se puso azul al recordar su olvidado bastidor.

:-¡Maldición! Mi bastidor, tengo que encontrarlo o la profesora me matará –Gritó Usopp mientras se marchaba.

Así quedaron solos Nami y Sanji.

:-Aah al fin solo con mi Nami-swan

:-Ajá, ajá, mejor dime ¿por qué estabas viendo la cara del chico nuevo?

" _Mierda"_ -pensó Sanji- _"Tengo que encontrar algo que decirle"_

:-Y ni siquiera pienses en mentirme.

:-Ah, no puedo decirle palabras falsas a tan bella dama Pues no hay una razón, Nami-san. Sólo pensé en darle las gracias por cubrirme pero estaba dormido, y como tú, mi hermosa rosa, estabas ocupada yo no tenía nada que hacer. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que llevaba viéndolo tanto rato.

:-Mmm valee, gracias Sanji-kun. Tengo que irme, nos vemos después de taller.

:-¿No gustas que te acompañe?

:-No gracias^^ -contestó Nami mientras se alejaba con su mochila al hombro y con muchos pensamientos en su mente.

Lunes 11:30 am

:-Tienes el tabique algo desviado, Kidd-ya.

:-¡Cállate Law! Es imposible que ese debilucho me haya desviado el tabique.

:-Pues no era tan debilucho, después de todo te desvió el tabique.

:-¡Maldición! ¡Te dije que te callaras Law!

:-Tú eres el que debe de callarse e ir a la enfermería.

:-¿No puedes repáralo tú?

:-Puedo tratar. Pero vas a tener que ir al doctor después.

:-¡Sólo hazlo de una maldita vez!

Law tomo la nariz del pelirrojo y prácticamente la colocó en su lugar, se escuchó un fuerte crujido.

:-Oye Kidd, ¿estás llorando? –preguntó un rubio con un casco muy raro en la cabeza.

:-Jajaja Kidd, eres una nena –declaró un chico con frenillos en los dientes.

:-¡Killer! ¡Apoo! Cabrones ya me las pagarán. Y no estoy llorando.

:-Eso te pasa por pelearte con todo el mundo, Kidd-ya.

:-Él fue quien comenzó. El enano se llama Luffy. Va en primero.

:-¿Luffy-ya? Lo recordaré.

:-¿Para qué diablos querrías recordarlo?

:-Para evitar que me desvíe el tabique si me lo encuentro.

Eran las 11:50 a.m.

" _Mierda, definitivamente los edificios comenzaron a moverse más rápido_ "

Hacía ya 10 minutos que la campana había sonado y Zoro seguía sin encontrar su salón. Lo peor de todo es que ya era la quinta vez que pasaba delante de ese tipo. Era un señor muuy alto, de tez morena y negro cabello, además de tener un antifaz de dormir en su frente.

:-Te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo joven. ¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó el alto señor

:-No… no encuentro mi clase. –Dijo entre dientes el orgulloso peliverde

:-¿Qué?

:-¡Qué no encuentro mi salón! –Exclamó Zoro, enseguida agregó más tranquilo:- Soy nuevo, se supone que debería ir allí para encontrarme con Akainu.

:-Vas en primer año, supongo.

:-Si, en la clase B.

:-Ararara, ahora mismo todos los alumnos están en talleres/clubs. ¿Todavía no estás en uno?

:-Se supone que para eso voy a ver a Akainu.

:-Ven, te voy a mostrar los clubs y talleres. Soy Aokiji por cierto, otro de los prefectos –El mayor sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

:-Sí… sí, está conmigo… yo le muestro los talleres. –Después de colgar el teléfono se dirigió a Zoro:- Menos mal que te topaste conmigo, Akainu se escuchaba bastante molesto. Eres Zoro, ¿verdad?

:-Si, lo soy

:-Bien, Zoro en esta escuela tenemos cuatro talleres y cuatro clubs. Los talleres son de ámbito recreativo y los clubs de ámbito deportivo. ¿Te interesan los deportes?

:-Claro, ¿hay alguno de kendo?

:-Por desgracia, no. El club de kendo cerró hace unos diez años.

:-Eso pondrá triste a mi padre.

:-Si, decepcionó a muchas personas, pero tenemos que innovar y muy pocos alumnos estaban interesados. Por ahora, en cuanto a clubs deportivos refiere, quedan Fútbol Americano, Básquetbol, Baseball y Fútbol. Todos los alumnos del quipo se mezclan, es decir en un mismo equipo puede haber chicos de los 3 años. Tanto fútbol como básquetbol tienen equipo femenino y además hay un equipo de porristas, los hombres pueden entrar ahí también.

:-Interesante, pero no me interesa ser porrista.

:-Si bueno. Los talleres son Cocina, Pintura, Literatura y Diseño. Todos son talleres mixtos y a diferencia de los club estos si están separados por años. Ahora mismo vamos al taller de cocina.

Atravesaron un largo pasillo, giraron a la derecha y subieron unas escaleras en corma de caracol.

Una vez en la segunda planta pasaron dos salones y llegaron al salón de 1ero de Cocina. Aokiji tocó la puerta. Una maestra alta y de cabello corto abrió la puerta.

:-Hola Shakky. Vengo a que el nuevo muchacho vea el taller.

:-Claro, claro. Pasen y no toquen nada, algunas cosas están calientes.

Zoro pudo observar que el 90% del salón estaba conformado por chicas. Sólo había 5 chicos y de esos 5 uno resaltaba por su rubia cabellera atada en una pequeña cola de caballo. Era el mismo chico rubio de su clase: estaba al lado de una estufilla, muy concentrado batiendo algo dentro de un tazón. Su cabello sujetado permitía que sus dos ojos azules, seguidos de unas extrañas cejas quedaran al descubierto. El mismo iris azul que hacía un par de horas atrás lo estaba observando, ahora estaba concentrado en el contenido del tazón.

De todos los manjares que había en ese salón Zoro sólo quería comer lo que estaba haciendo ese rubio. Y no sabía por qué.

11:45 a.m.

Después de cambiarse (con la ropa especial para el club) Luffy se dirigió al club de baloncesto. Le encantaba ese deporte porque cuando saltaba para encestar sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera de goma y él se pudiera estirar a voluntad.

A mitad de la práctica apareció Aokiji con el chico de cabellos verdes: Luffy se acercó en cuanto los vio, el nuevo parecía alguien amigable.

:-Hola Aokiji, hola verde.

:-Hola Luffy, ¿qué tal la práctica? –preguntó Aokiji

:-Bien, ahora estamos probando estrategias. Oe verde, ¿te vas a meter a este club?

:-¡No me llames así! ¡Soy Zoro! Y no lo sé, el de baseball me convenció bastante.

:-Metete aquí, nos hace falta gente, será divertido.

:-Si yo fuera tú, le haría caso, El campo de baseball es demasiado grande, te podrías perder.

:-¡Oiga!

:-Shishishishi

:-¡Oe Luffy! ¡No vienes aquí a platicar! ¡Mueve tu trasero aquí ahora! –se escuchó reclamar al entrenador molesto.

:-Shishishi, ya me voy, ¡nos vemos luego Zoro!

:-Sí, nos vemos.

Sin embargo Zoro no llegó a la última clase. Eran las 2:40 p.m. y ni rastro del peli-verde.

:-Lo más probable es que lo hayan llevado a habar con el director –dijo Nami mientras recogía sus cosas- Saben que a Doflamingo le gusta conocer aún más a los que entran a mitad de año.

:-Si, es lo más probable –afirmó Sanji.

:-Que lástima. Y yo que quería invitarlo a...

:-¿Invitarlo a dónde? ¿Se te olvido que todavía tenemos que quedarnos a sacar la basura de las áreas verdes?

:-¡Ah! ¡Lo había olvidado!

:-Y también tienen que hacer el aseo del salón –agregó Nami burlona.

:-¡Cállate! No le recuerdes su desgracia al gran Usopp-sama –dijo Usopp con una mueca melodramática.

2:45 p.m. Sonó la campana anunciando el fin de la jornada estudiantil.

:-¡Ah, libres! Nos vemos luego chicos –dijo Nami despidiéndose

:- Luffy, Usopp, Robin-chan dijo que fuéramos a Cocoyashi a comer. Si se apuran tal vez nos alcancen. –Mencionó Sanji a los 2 castigados

:-Yo paso. Apenas podré caminar después de esto. :-dijo Usopp deprimido

:-Yo también, hoy Ace va a pedir pizza, tengo que llegar antes de que se la acaben.

:-Vale, entonces nos vemos mañana.

:-Adiós

:-¡Hasta luego!

Usopp y Luffy decidieron limpiar el salón primero. Una vez terminado el salón se dividieron las áreas verdes para acabar más rápido. Como Usopp no se distraía hablando con las personas acabó al cabo de una hora y se marchó.

Sin embargo Luffy era un caso diferente. En los primeros 5 botes de basura se topó con alguien y comenzó a hablar. Cuando Usopp ya había terminado, Luffy no llevaba ni la mitad de las áreas verdes que le correspondían. Sin embargo para las 4:10 de la tarde su estómago comenzó a rugir, provocando que Luffy se apurara. A las 4.30 p.m. finalmente había acabado y se dirigía a la puerta trasera para tirar la última bolsa, entonces, escucho una conversación de alguien que pasaba:

:-Tsk, maldición, Monet-ya, no puedo creer que Crocodile-ya te haya entretenido tanto.

:-Y yo no puedo creer que tú me hayas esperado. Como sea, no entiendo porque tanto alboroto sólo por ayudar a alguien de Paradise.

Luffy salió por la puerta trasera y se encontró a la chica de cabello verde acompañada de un joven alto, moreno, con cabello negro y unas ojeras más grandes que sus propios ojos.

:-¡Hola Moda!

:-Es Monet. Hola Luffy, ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

:-Estaba cumpliendo mi castigo. ¿Quién es él? –preguntó el monito refiriéndose al acompañante de la chica.

:-Es mi primo, Trafalgar Law. Law –dijo ahora refiriéndose al susodicho- este es el chico por el que Crocodile me hecho la bronca.

Law miró al chiquillo delante de él. Era pequeño, también tenía el pelo negro y poseía unos ojos muy grandes, pero con un iris-café muy pequeño, dándole así un aspecto cómico. Tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo.

" _Y se supone que esta cosa le desvió el tabique a Kidd-ya"_ –pensó Trafalgar.

:-Hola, Luffy-ya

:-¿Luffy-ya?

:-Es su forma de llamar a las personas. Mejor dime, ¿a ti también te castigaron por la pelea?

:-No, que va. Me castigaron por reírme del chico nuevo cuando lo llamaron cara de chulo Shishishi, y después descubrieron que me salté la valla Shishishi

:-Fufufufu –río Monet- tú sí que eres una cajita de sorpresas. ¿Quieres ir a cenar con nosotros?

Luffy pensó en la pizza que Ace iba a pedir, pero cuando vio al ojeroso y a la peli-verde, aceptó sin dudarlo. Después de todo Bonney le había invitado el almuerzo, así que todavía le quedaba algo de dinero.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban. Luffy contaba anécdotas graciosas y Monet se reía. Trafalgar se limitaba a escuchar.

Eran las 8:30 p.m. cuando el teléfono de la peli-verde sonó.

:-Chicos- dijo una vez terminada la llamada- Yo los dejo. Mi padre quiere que lo vea en media hora. Law, te veo en casa. Luffy, hay que reunirnos mañana también, te enviaré un mensaje por Facebook.

:-¡Hasta luego! ¡Gracias de nuevo!^^ -gritó contento el monito.

:-Oye, ¡Monet-ya! ¡Espera! –gritó Law sin ocasionar cambio alguno en la alta muchacha, quien rápidamente se perdió entre la gente- _"Maldita Monet"_ –pensó el ojeroso- Bueno, ya es tarde, yo también me retiro.

:-Hasta luego^^

Law comenzó a caminar hacia la parada del bus, sin embargo notó que el pequeño monito seguía atrás de él.

:-¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó

:-En lo absoluto –contestó Luffy sonriendo

Siguió caminando. Luffy seguía atrás de él. Ya habían pasado 10 minutos, Law estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, cuando Luffy rompió el silencio:

:-Torao, ¿Dónde vives?

:-¿Torao?

:-Tú me dices Luffy-ya, así que yo te voy a decir Torao. ¿En dónde vives?

:-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

:-¿Vives por la avenida Dolphin?

" _Cómo sabe eso"_ –pensó el ojeroso- ¿Y qué si lo hago? –dijo cortante

:-¡Yo también vivo por ahí! ¡Hay que irnos juntos!

" _Maldita Monet"_ –pensó nuevamente el ojeroso, antes de ser arrastrado por el pequeño peli-negro.

Lunas 6:30 pm

Crocodile aún no terminaba de firmar papeles y arreglar asuntos. Tomar 3 horas de su tiempo para hablar con Monet no fue precisamente la mejor idea, pero, había tan pocas cosas que le molestaran tanto como que un alumno del prestigioso instituto New Wolrd ayudara a alguien de la basura de Paradise, y la peli-verde precisamente había hecho eso.

:-Es mocosa, sabía que no se podía confiar en ella, después de todo tiene la sangre de la estúpida ave corriendo por sus venas. –Dijo mientras se servía un trago- Y todavía tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer.

:-¿Y por qué no las dejas para después? –preguntó un peli-negro que había irrumpido en la oficina con una taza en las manos.

:-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que toques antes de entrar? Bentham

:-Perdón, Croco-chan. Te traje una taza de café, pero tal parece que no la vas a necesitar –dijo mientras observaba el vaso con coñac.

:-Llévate eso de aquí. ¿Tienes los informes que te pedí?

:-Sí, los tengo en mi escritorio.

:-¿Y?, ¿por qué no los traes?

:-¿No crees que te estás sobre-esforzando?

:-No, y si así lo fuera no sería de tu incumbencia.

:-Vamos Croco-chan no seas así. ¿Por qué no vamos por un trago? Tomar coñac siempre es mejor si estás acompañado.

:-Pues si la compañía es como tú, prefiero estar sólo. Trae los informes y retírate.

:-Tsk, siempre tan seco –dijo Bentham mientras se marchaba, para luego reaparecer con un fajo de papeles. Así pasaron 2 horas.

Lunes 8:00 p.m.

:-Finalmente, dijo Crocodile bostezando. Dejó los papeles acomodados en su escritorio, junto al vaso del coñac vacío. Se dirigió al estacionamiento, se despidió del velador y se fue directo a su casa; necesitaba dormir.

Llevaba 3 horas de reparador sueño cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar como loco.

" _Apagar el teléfono antes de dormir para la próxima"_ –Pensó Crocodile mientras se levantaba molesto. Al revisar el teléfono encontró 25 mensajes de Bentham y seguían llegando. Algunos tenían fotos del susodicho en una fiesta, donde además se encontraban otras personas que trabajaban en New World.

-¡Ven, la fiesta está que revienta!

-¡Mira, Miss Monday trajo Mezcal! (Foto)

-Jajajaja Daz Bones acaba de vomitar (Video)

" _Hasta Daz Bones está ahí, esa fiesta debe de ser un caos. Tengo que reconsiderar despedir a todo el mundo"_ –Pensó seriamente Crocodile. Luego, consideró ir a la fiesta y ser parte de la locura también. Descartó la idea casi de inmediato. Sin embargo al cocodrilo le apetecía salir de casa: tomar unas copas, tal vez algo de sexo. Decidido, se arregló y salió de su departamento. La noche aún era joven.


	4. Dollhouse

The Time.

Capítulo 4. Dollhouse.

Ocho años atrás.

Sanji no dejaba de llorar.

:-¡No eres más que escoria! –decía Ichiji, uno de sus 3 hermanos

:-¡NO! ¡Eres peor que la escoria! ¡Jajajaja! –Exclamaba Yonji

:-¡NO! ¡Ni siquiera eres algo! –Gritaba Niji. Los 3 hermanos le estaban dando su paliza diaria. Sanji había caído en la desgracia de tener una familia así de maldita. Sí, era cierto que económicamente la familia estaba por los cielos, pero en cuestiones de humanidad, de nobleza, de humildad Sanji era el único bien. Tenía un padre que le recordaba continuamente ser un error. Tres hermanos mellizos que lo aborrecían, que ni siquiera lo consideraban humano y una hermana que no se atrevía a contradecir al resto.

Pero no siempre todo había sido así.

11 años atrás.

Antes, cuando Sanji era más pequeño, tenía a su madre: Sora, el único ser capaz de amarlo y ser lo suficientemente valiente para declararlo a todo el mundo. Mientras ella vivía lo protegía de los abusos del resto: Cuando Yonji se burlaba de él por jugar con cosas "de niñas" Sora lo regañaba. Cada vez que Ichiji le jugaba bromas pesadas, Sora le corregía. En las escazas ocasiones donde Niji obligaba a Reiju a molestar a Sanji, Sora castigaba a ambos.

A pesar que todos jugaban en contra del pequeño hijo, su madre, bondadosa hasta la medula solía decirle:

:-Son Familia Sanji, sólo son demasiado traviesos. Perdónales. –Sanji sólo sonreía y asentía. Por su madre perdonaría hasta al mismo demonio.

Sin embargo, para desgracia de Sanji su ángel guardián estaba condenada a muerte. A Sora le habían diagnosticado leucemia al cuarto mes del embarazo de los cuatrillizos, sin embargo ella no aceptó llevar tratamiento alguno.

:-A los bebes les puede afectar la terapia. No la tomaré a menos que de verdad lo necesite.

:-¡Pero Sora! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Lo primero es tu salud! :-Decía Judge, padre de los bebes.

:-¡No! ¡Lo primero es la salud de mis bebes! Si la quimioterapia los afecta jamás me lo perdonare. Judge, mira, sólo faltan 5 meses. Soportaré 5 meses más, luego comenzaré el tratamiento, lo prometo.

Así pasaron los meses, los bebes nacieron saludables y fuertes, cada uno con ojos azules y un color de cabello diferente. Y Sora comenzó la terapia. Sin embargo nada funcionaba, ni la quimioterapia, ni la medicina, ni los medicamentos de prueba, tampoco la herbolaria o las dietas. Poco a poco la salud de Sora iba desapareciendo.

Cuando los cuatrillizos cumplieron los 5 años, Sora fue obligada a vivir en el hospital. De sus 5 hijos, Sanji era quien más la visitaba, aunque la mayoría de sus visitas eran clandestinas. En una de sus tantas visitas, Sora por curiosidad, le preguntó a su hijo:

:-Sanji, ¿por qué siempre te la pasas jugando con la cocinita de Reiju? ¿No te gustan tus carritos? –Sanji sintió un nerviosismo difícil de explicar

:-Mamá, ¿tú también crees que es malo? –Dijo el pequeño con miedo. Sora medito un momento antes de contestar.

:-Mmm, no. Pero me gustaría saber porque, para no comprarte más carritos en tu próximo cumpleaños y comprarte algo que te guste.

:-¡Ah! -El rostro de Sanji se iluminó con una cálida sonrisa.- ¡Quiero una cocina! Pero no una de mentira, quiero una de verdad, yo, ¡quiero cocinar mami!

:-Mi pequeño –Sora se levantó de la cama con cuidado y abrazó a Sanji fuertemente- entonces, tendrás tu cocina. Sólo debes prometerme que tendrás cuidado con el fuego.

Dicho y hecho.

10 años atrás.

El 2 de marzo del próximo año, los criados llevaron a Sanji a un pequeño cuarto que anteriormente servía como bodega, ubicado en la parte trasera de la mansión. Abrieron con delicadeza las puertas y la estancia iluminó el rostro del chiquillo.

Era una cocina hecha a medida para el pequeño Sanji, con una pequeña estufa, una mesita, una alacena de escasa altura y un pequeño frigorífico. Todo sólo para Sanji.

:-Señorito -dijo una de las señoras de servicio- esta cocinita fue hecha en secreto bajo órdenes de la señora Sora, para que usted pudiera emprender su sueño de cocinar. Con la excepción de que alguna de nosotras tres tiene que estar con usted cuando quiera cocinar algo. Por favor, no le cuente nada al señor Judge, se molestaría mucho con todos.

:-¡Vale! –Gritó lleno de ánimos el chiquillo, quien directamente se fue a inspeccionar todo el lugar.

Las semanas pasaban, y cada miércoles sin falta, Sanji iba al hospital con un nuevo platillo que ofrecer a su madre.

Pays con el relleno a medio cocer, ensaladas con los vegetales cortados en trozos gruesos y toscos, tacos fríos, gelatinas derretidas y todo plato mal hecho que se pueda crear por las manos de un pequeño e inocente niño eran llevados ante Sora, quien, sin siquiera poner un mal gesto, comía despacio y saboreando.

-"Te faltó algo de sal" "No puedes usar esta especia con esta otra" "Trata bajando un poco la flama para la próxima" –Aconsejaba Sora al pequeño cocinero. Pero, sin falta alguna, Sora siempre decía:

"Gracias, estuvo delicioso. ¿Podrías volver a preparar algo para mí?"

Sanji cada vez era alguien más y más feliz, pleno y misterioso. Eso era algo que llamaba la atención de sus 3 hermanos, quienes sin esperar más, siguieron por todo un día al susodicho para saber la causa de su felicidad. Y poder arruinarla.

No tardaron en descubrir la pequeña guarida de Sanji.

Judge estaba furioso, mando a despedir a todo aquel que supiera de la existencia de la pequeña cocina y se dirigió al hospital. Al llegar, ignorando las reglas del lugar comenzó a dar fajos de billetes a lo loco, así nadie se metería en su camino. Finalmente llegó a la habitación de su débil esposa y de un golpe abrió la puerta; el estruendo hizo despertar a Sora, quien, asustaba preguntó:

:-¿Judge? ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Está todo bien?

:-¡Maldita sea Sora! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle algo así a tu hijo?

:-¿Pero de qué estás…

:-¡CÁLLATE! ¡SABES BIEN A QUE ME REFIERO! Me gasto toda la energía que puedo tratando de cambiar a Sanji y tú vas y lo complaces con sus estúpidos juegos de niñas. ¡LO VAS A HACER MÁS MARICA DE LO QUE YA ES! ¡ESTO ES INACEPTABLE! –Dicho eso último, Judge levanto su puño y lo estampó contra la mejilla de su esposa- ¡NO VUELVAS A TRATAR DE VERME LA CARA DE ESTÚPIDO! –gritó mientras salía de la habitación

Sora quedó en shock. No por el golpe que acababa de recibir, si no por miedo a lo que su pequeño hijo tendría que afrontar.

Sanji acababa de terminar de empaquetar un pequeño pastelillo de frutillas cuando la puerta azotó.

:-¡SANJI! –La voz de su padre sonaba furiosa. Rápidamente, el pequeño escondió el paquete en su espalda y volvió a ver la puerta.

:-¡Sanji! –Gritó su padre al verlo- ¡¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?! –Sanji no podía contestar, el miedo no lo dejaba hablar. -¡CONTESTAME CUANDO TE HABLO! – Sanji pensó en lo que podría decir.

:-Lo… lo siento –dijo con un hilillo de voz. La pierna de su padre se estampó contra la alacena.

:-¡¿Qué lo sientes?! ¡TE DIJE UN MILLON DE VECES QUE TE DEJARAS DE MARICONERIAS! –Ahora era la mano de su padre la que hacia destrozos por la pequeña estancia. Sanji nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida -No te atrevas a preparar otra comida en tu vida –dijo finalmente Judge, con una mirada sombría en su cara y después se marchó.

Tiempo después, la madre de Sanji murió.

Ocho años atrás.

El pequeño se volvió incluso más retraído y callado. Sus hermanos solían pegarle una golpiza diaria. "Jaja, mariquita" "De seguro se viste de niña cuando no lo vemos" "Hay que decirle a Reiju que cuide su ropa" "Oye, Sanji, ¿no gustas que te regalemos una casa de muñecas para tu próximo cumpleaños?" "jajaja si, una casita de muñecas" "No te preocupes, Sanji, nos encargaremos de que tenga cocina" "Casita para la mariquita" "casitas para la muñequita" –solían decir mientras le pegaban.

Sanji no volvió a cocinar, sin embargo leía libros de cocina, veía programas sobre ello, la cocina era su única distracción.

Cierto día, en el cumpleaños número ocho de los cuatrillizos para ser más exactos, Judge decidió que se irían de vacaciones al otro lado del mundo; Una isla paradisiaca con gran número de atracciones turísticas sería el destino. Todo marchó bien, los seis integrantes de la familia llegaron a la isla.

:-Pueden ir a donde quieran, mis pequeños. Sólo vuelvan aquí a las cuatro. Comeremos juntos –dijo el patriarca dirigiéndose a los que parecían ser sólo cuatro hermanos. Sanji no estaba entre ellos por supuesto. Los tres monstruosos mellizos y Judge se retiraron dejando solos a Reiju y a Sanji.

:-Me voy, Reiju. Quiero irme, debo irme.

:-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Quieres hacer enfurecer a Padre?

:-¡Eso ya no me importa! ¡Quiero ser un chef! ¡Quiero ser feliz! ¡NO QUIERO QUEDARME AQUÍ A SER UN ERROR! –Gritó Sanji, mientras lloraba. En el acto, Reiju le dio una cachetada.

:-¡IDIOTA! ¡TÚ NO ERES NADA DE ESO! ¡TÚ ERES ÉL ÚNICO DE ESTA FAMILIA QUE VALE LA PENA! ¡SU UNICO ORGULLO! ¡TÚ ERES LO QUE ELLA MÁS ATESORABA! ¡TÚ NO ERES BASURA SANJI! ¡TÚ ERES COMO ELLA! ¡TAN BUENO COMO ELLA! ¡EL NIÑO QUE HEREDÓ LA BONDAD DE MAMÁ! –Exclamó Reiju con lágrimas en los ojos- Voy a ayudarte a salir de aquí, pero tienes que irte lo más pronto posible.

Sanji empaco un cambio de ropa y comida. Salió de la habitación para irse a encontrar con Reiju, quien se había ido a buscar información de los barcos próximos a anclar en la isla. Mientras el pequeño salía del hotel, escucho una voz grave que lo llamaba.

:-¿Sanji? ¿A dónde vas? –Escuchó decir a su padre. Era ahora o nunca. Sanji debía de reunir valor ahora o nunca sería libre.

:-¡Me voy! ¡Nadie me detendrá! ¡Ni siquiera tú! –Gritó con los ojos cerrados esperando la respuesta de su padre.

:-¿Detenerte? ¿Por qué haría algo así? De hecho, es un alivio escucharte decir esas palabras. Estaba pensando en que, tal vez, si tenía suerte, podrías ahogarte en este viaje para no tener que llevarte de nuevo a casa. –Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por los ojos de Sanji- ¿por qué detendría a un error que se elimina por si sólo? No importa cuántas veces lo pensara. No soy capaz de matarte. Aunque seas tan inútil. Toma –dijo mientras le lanzaba un fajo de billetes- es lo último que piensa darte. Pero, como tu padre Sanji, hay algo que quiero que sepas –Sanji deseaba que fueran unas palabras de aliento, la única muestra de afecto por parte de su padre, algo de lo que tener un lindo recuerdo- es acerca de nuestros vínculos familiares. Nunca, bajo ningún motivo, quiero que te identifiques con el apellido "Vinesmoke" tú eres una mancha en mi vida, la única cosa de la que me arrepiento. No vuelvas nunca Sanji. –Dicho esto se marchó. Sanji veía la espalda del que alguna vez fue su padre alejándose mientras se limpiaba la nariz y toaba el fajo de billetes, pues sabía que le harían falta.

Posteriormente se reunió con Reiju a la cercanía del muelle de la isla.

:-Vale, investigue un poco y en media hora llegará un crucero. Súbete, hazte pasar por ayudante en la cocina, por sirviente, o por lo que sea y lárgate. No vuelvas nunca. ¿Entendiste?

:-Pero Reiju…

:-¡Pero nada! Esos tres demonios deben de estar buscándome o buscándote a ti. Iré a entretenerlos.

:-Yo creo que mamá también está orgullosa de ti, Reiju. –Esas palabras habían cavado profundo en el corazón de Reiju.

:-El mundo es demasiado grande Sanji. Algún día, ¡encontraras personas que te traten de la forma en la que mereces ser tratado! –dijo entre lagrimones la mayor antes de irse corriendo.

Había conseguido subir a bordo del barco. Luego, lo contrataron como pinche en otro. Sanji estaba solo, pero era mucho más feliz que antes. Cierto día, en el crucero donde vivía y trabajaba Sanji, hubo una falla en el motor del barco. Este no se podía mover, generalmente la ayuda habría llegado al cabo de unas horas, pero nunca llegó. Al segundo día el capitán del barco decretó que lo mejor era embarcar los botes salvavidas y remar hasta la próxima isla. Así empezó una guerra de sobornos para ver quien tomaría los botes salvavidas primero, quien después y quien, se quedaría por no tener suficiente dinero.

De los 300 pasajeros que tenía antaño el barco, sólo 20 se quedaron, entre ellos Sanji. Pocas horas después de que los botes salvavidas partieran, una gran tormenta azotó el barco, la tormenta duró el resto del día. A la mañana del día siguiente, al asomarse por la borda, el pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes vio con horror los restos de los botes salvavidas que hacía un día habían partido, esto, terminó con las esperanzas de todos, ya que, los botes salvavidas con la promesa de traer ayuda a los que se quedaban, se habían llevado bastantes provisiones, dejando al grupo de sobrevivientes con apenas 10 latas de comida y algunas otras cosas.

Al tercer día del incidente de los botes, sólo quedaban 2 latas de comida, 7 de los 9 sobrevivientes que seguían con vida (ya que varios se habían suicidado) peleaban ferozmente por las latas.

Sanji podía escuchar los disparos desde su escondite. En cuanto los botes salvavidas se fueron, él corrió al almacén de comida y tomo dos botellas de agua, una barra de pan y 2 pequeñas latas de elotes. Justamente en ese momento Sanji se estaba acabando la barra de pan, cuando, sin previo aviso, la puerta del escondite se abrió, un hombre rubio, con bigote muy largo y trenzado atravesó en umbral. El hombre cerró la puerta detrás de sí y hablo:

:-¿Tienes comida? –Sanji tomo las latas y botellas que se encontraban su lado.

:-¡Es mía!

:-Consérvala, yo iré a buscar más. Será mejor que no te muevas de aquí, afuera hay un hombre loco que mató a todo el mundo. –El hombre salió. Al cabo de una hora Sanji escuchó otros dos disparos. Otra media hora después al hombre regresó, se había cambiado de ropa.

:-Vamos afuera. Ambos personajes salieron a proa. Sanji observó una pila gigante cubierta por sabanas y una maleta.

:-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sanji mientras señalaba la pila.

:-Son cosas que robe de los camarotes; dinero, agua y comida.

:-¡¿Comida?!

:-No te hagas falsas ilusiones, esa comida es para mí. Tu quédate con tus latas y esta otra –el mayor entrego la última lata de comida, una por la que todos se pelaban y un galón grande de agua.

:-¡Eso no es justo!

:-¡Cállate! A menos que puedas matarme no te daré nada de eso. Ahora lárgate a popa y quédate ahí. A menos que no veas un barco o algo que nos pueda salvar no me busques.- El menor se quedó dudando por un momento- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGUES!

Había perdido la cuenta de los días. Sólo le quedaba un trago de agua y una embarrada de frijoles en el fondo de una de las latas.

:-No es justo, ese señor tiene una pila entera de comida y yo estoy aquí muriéndome. Tengo que matarlo. No salí de ese infierno para morir de hambre.- En cuanto Sanji terminó de pronunciar las palabras, se comió lo que quedaba de su comida, tomó el último trago y se dirigió a proa.

El tipo estaba sentado, su cuerpo estaba incluso más huesudo que el de Sanji. La pila de comida seguía igual que antes, había un gran olor a podredumbre, la maleta también se veía igual.

:-¡¿Por qué demonios no te has comido nada?!

:-Renacuajo, te dije que te quedaras en popa.

:-Al diablo con eso, ¡yo voy a comer! –Sanji levantó la sabana. Inmediatamente después volvió a cubrir su contenido. Se quedó un rato en silencio. Luego se dirigió a la maleta y la abrió: por lo menos había un millón de plata ahí. –Tú, ¡¿Qué demonios has comido?! –Sanji se acercó al hombre, entonces lo notó. -¿Por qué me diste toda la comida a mí?

:-¿Te gusta cocinar, niño?

:-¡Eso que importa!

:-Cundo salga de aquí, voy a hacer un restaurante en mi ciudad natal. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

:-¡Te digo que me contestes!

:-No lo sé. Me recuerdas a mí, de pequeño. –Se escuchó la sirena de un barco aproximándose. El hombre se desmayó después de ello.

:-¡No! ¡Resiste! ¡Ya viene la ayuda! ¡Viejo!

Después de ser rescatados, tal y como dijo Zeff (nombre del salvador se Sanji) llegaron a la ciudad natal de este y el resto es historia.

Zoro había tenido una infancia más o menos normal. Su madre había muerto cuando él nació y su padre se había encargado de criarlo él solo.

Siete años atrás.

Cuando Zoro tenía 8 años y medio, su padre la había empezado instruir en el arte del kendo, deporte en el que ambos compartían una afición. Sin embargo, el ascenso en el trabajo de Mihawk le quitaba tiempo para entrenar debidamente a Zoro, así que decidió inscribir al pequeño en un dojo de Kendo que quedaba cerca de su casa.

El primer día Zoro decidió que era una gran idea retar al mejor del dojo a una pelea.

:-¡Kuina! –Llamó el dueño del dojo, una niña un par de años mayor que Zoro apareció.

:-¡¿Ella es la más fuerte?!

:-Que su apariencia no te engañe. Ella es mi hija, Kuina y es incluso más fuerte que yo.

:-¿Este enano quiere pelear conmigo? ¡Está bien! Trataré de ser suave para no tener que escuchar sus lloriqueos. –Su sárcastico comentario hizo rabiar a Zoro, quien tomo dos shinais y se dispuso a pelear.

Kuina lo derrotó en 1 minuto y medio. Desde ese entonces Kuina se convirtió en el objetivo de Zoro, quien no dejaba de entranar día y noche para alcanzarla.

Cinco años atrás.

Zoro cumplió los 10 años mientras que Kuina tenía once, la muchachita seguía siendo mejor que Zoro sin embargo la rivalidad entre ambos se había vuelto más amistosa.

:-¡Kuina, peleemos de nuevo!

:-Hemos peleado 2000 veces y en ninguna has ganado.

:-Sólo una vez más.

:-Ni hablar demasiado por hoy.

Esa misma noche, Kuina escucho hablar por teléfono a su padre.

:-No, es imposible dejarle el Dojo a Kuina, no importa lo fuerte que sea. Las mujeres no están diseñadas para compartir espacio con las katanas, eso es algo que ya le he dicho.

:-¡¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?! –Interrumpió Kuina, molesta por la conversación.

:-¡Kuina! ¡Está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas!

:-¡Contéstame!

:-Las mujeres no están hechas para algo como el kendo, eso es algo que ya…

:-¡¿Y por qué decides por mí?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de lo que pueden o no hacer las mujeres?! –Gritó furiosa mientras salía corriendo

Zoro iba de camino a casa, cuando vio a Kuina, sentada afuera de su casa (que estaba al lado del dojo), la chica parecía deprimida.

:-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Zoro

:-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!

:-¿Pelear ye va a sacar de tu mal humor? –La pregunta desconcertó a la chica –Si es así, ¡hay que pelear con katanas de verdad!

:-Vale, iré por la mía, tú trae la tuya, nos vemos en media ahora, en el baldío que está a cinco minutos de aquí.

Los jóvenes se reunieron en el baldío a la hora acordada, la luna era su única acompañante. Blandieron espadas, con el riesgo de que todo terminara muy mal, entonces de un golpe fuerte y certero, Kuina logró derrotar a Zoro.

:-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no puedo superarte? –chilló Zoro con lágrimas en los ojos

:-Deberías de agradecer –dijo Kuina- tú eres un chico, significa que puedes ser lo que quieras ser, después de todo con los años te harás cada vez más y más fuerte, muy pronto me superarás. Papá dice que las mujeres y las katanas no pueden estar juntas. –Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- Desde pequeña papá no quería que hiciese otra cosa más que jugar con las estúpidas casas de muñecas, que me preparase para ser una chica ejemplar; bonita, respetuosa, siempre caminar detrás de un hombre. ¡¿Por qué no nací hombre?! Todo sería más fácil si tan sólo…

:-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS DICIENDO?! Mi ambición es ser como tú. El día que te derrote lo haré por mi habilidad, no porque tú seas una mujer y yo un hombre.

:-Zoro…

:-¡Hagamos una promesa! Ambos, seguiremos el camino que nosotros mismo elijamos, sin importar si es "para un hombre" o "para una mujer"-Kuina meditó un poco, luego tomo la mano de Zoro.

:-Es una promesa –Dijeron ambos sonriendo.

Al día siguiente pasó la desgracia.

Zoro estaba a punto de salir de casa para ir al dojo cuando uno de sus compañeros toco su puerta.

:-¡Zoro! Kuina… Kuina… ¡está muerta!

Zoro no podía creer lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento se había cambiado de ropa, ni de cunato tiempo llevaba ahí, parado, en el velorio de Kuina, al lado de su cuerpo.

:-¡Estás tratando de huir! ¡Deja de estar de coña! ¡Párate de una vez! :-Comenzó a gritar Zoro con Rabia- ¡ERA UNA PROMESA!

:-Zoro, tranquilízate –dijo Mihawk jalando a su hijo fuera de la instancia

:-¡Pero papá! ¡Era una promesa! :-contestó Zoro llorando a todo pulmón, mientras abrazaba a su padre.

Zoro no volvió al Dojo hasta después de dos semanas.

:-Koshiro-sensei ¿Cómo murió Kuina? –preguntó Zoro

:-Se cayó por las escaleras. Llevaba su espada, está la atravesó.

:-Pero, habíamos hecho una promesa –Zoro había empezado a sollozar

:-Los seres humanos somos muy frágiles, Zoro. De cuerpo y de mente. En cualquier momento podemos desmoronarnos y caer. Nadie se salva de ello.

:-¿Puedo tener la espada de Kuina?

:-Zoro…

:-¡Me esforzaré! Voy a ser el mejor, voy a ser un gran espadachín, mi nombre se escuchará por toda la tierra, así, va a llegar hasta el cielo, así Kuina verá que cumplí la promesa.

:-Esta bien Zoro, puedes tener su espada.


	5. Cejas rizadas y Marimo

**The Time.**

 **Capítulo 5. Cejas rizadas y Marimo.**

Martes 7:00 am

A Crocodile le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cómo si hubiera corrido un maratón de 10km sin parar. Trató de sentarse, sin embargo sus brazos flaquearon y cayó en la cama.

:-Maldición -murmuró

:-Y esa no es la peor parte -escuchó decir a una voz masculina que él conocía perfectamente. Crocodile giró rápidamente la cabeza y le vio. Ahí, sentado en un sillón, del otro lado de la recámara estaba Donquixote Doflamingo: Sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior, sus raras gafas de sol y uno de sus extravagantes abrigos de plumas. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, pero no parecía contento.

:-¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS HACES EN MI CASA!? -Gritó a todo pulmón Crocodile.

:-Fufufu -rió Doflamingo- Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Supongo que anoche los dos estábamos demasiado ebrios. -Crocodile analizó la situación más fríamente.

:-Bien, entonces dejemos las cosas claras. -Dijo al cabo de un rato- NADA de esto pasó, yo te odio, tú me odias y NADIE se cogió a NADIE anoche.

:-Fufufu, no hacía falta que me lo dijeras.

Pasaron unos minutos.

:-¡¿Y?!

:-¿Y?

:-¡¿Y QUÉ MIERDAS SIGUES HACIENDO EN MI CASA?! ¡LARGATE!

:-¿No vas a darme de desayunar?

:-¡FUERA!

Martes 7:35 a.m.

Sanji se la había pasado pensando en una forma de agradecer al nuevo chico.

" _Tsk, ¿por qué todo es tan complicado?"_ -pensó

:-¡Oe Sanji! -Escuchó gritar a alguien. El rubio giró la cabeza y se encontró con la cara de Luffy asomándose por la ventanilla de un auto- ¡Sube!

El auto de Ace era bastante viejo, de hacía por lo menos 15 años, ello no sería un problema si el vehículo funcionase bien, sin embargo, el automóvil no cumplía tal cosa: El motor se apagaba de la nada, el medidor de gasolina funcionaba de vez en cuando, los asientos estaban rotos y eran incomodos, las direccionales traseras no funcionaban y además apestaba a comida. Pero todo era mejor que caminar.

:-Oye Sanji ¿es cierto que un nuevo chico apareció? -preguntó Ace, mientras veía de reojo al oji-azul por el espejo retrovisor.

:-Sí, se llama Zoro, creo.

:-¡e va a meer a aoncegto! –Dijo Luffy mientras tomaba chocolate

:-¿En serio? -preguntó Sanji- ¿cómo sabes?

:-Ayer pasó a ver el entrenamiento, estaba con Aokiji. –Contesto ahora sin nada en la boca.

:-Seguramente le estaba mostrando los clubs -observó Sabo

" _Eso significa que también pasó por el de cocina"_ -pensó Sanji

:-¡Ah! El club de baloncesto, qué tiempos aquellos -dijo Ace con nostalgia.

:-Hablas como un anciano.

:-Shishishi, Sabo tiene razón, Ace es como un viejo.

:-Luffy, no lo apoyes.

:-Es que es verdad.

:-¡Cállate rubio de pacotilla! ¡Deberías aprender de Sanji! Él si es rubio natural.

:-¿Quieres pelea? Idiota.

:-Miren, hoy es 2x1 en D'nuts, ¡hay que comprar donas ahí!

:-¡Callaté Luffy!

:-¡Donas!

:-Estúpido Luffy

:-¡Oe Luffy cierra esa puerta!

:-¡DONAS!

:-¡No puedes abrir la puerta mientras el auto se mueve! ¡Idiota!

:-¡Déjame Sanji! ¡Donas!

Los 3 hermanos siguieron discutiendo mientras compraban donas, Sanji se había quedado en el auto. A pesar de querer mucho a Luffy, Sanji le tenía cierto grado de envidia.

" _Maldición tener a Ace y Sabo por hermanos debe de ser genial"_ -pensó, y así, sin percatarse de ello, comenzó su día de forma melancólica.

Martes 7:50 am

Entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Poco tiempo después llegaron Nami y Usopp, entre los cuatro acordaron acomodarse de tal forma que el chico nuevo pudiera sentarse de nuevo al lado de Sanji.

Martes 8:00 a.m

La campana sonó y el chico de cabellos verdes no aparecía. La clase de Hogback inició: 10 minutos después tocaron la puerta. Por ella apareció Kizaru con Zoro.

:-Buenos días Hogback, vine a traerte un nuevo objeto de tortura.

:-Fosu, fosu, fosu, déjalo por ahí.

:-También vengo por un alumno. Monkey D. Luffy acompáñame a la oficina del director. -Todos comenzaron a murmurar, seguramente Luffy sería castigado. De nuevo.

La oficina de Doflamingo era muy amplia y extravagante. En una esquina había una maseta con una palmera. Una de las paredes estaba tapizada con un estampado de guepardo, en el piso había diversas alfombras y tapetes, además del techo colgaba un exótico candelabro de vidrio.

:-Señor Doflamingo, aquí está el chico que pidió que trajera.

:-Gracias Kizaru. Déjanos solos.

:-Qué miedo –contestó Kizaru mientras cerraba la puerta.

Una vez fuera el prefecto, Doflamingo empezó hablar:

:-Fufufufu, Vale, tú eres Monkey D. Luffy ¿verdad?

:-Sí.

:-Dejaré los rodeos aparte. ¿Qué tan cierto es todo lo que se dice de la pelea?

:-No sé qué se dice de la pelea.

:-Fufufu, vale, entonces cuéntame cómo fue todo. -Luffy narró la historia a Doflamingo sin mucho ánimo- Fufufufu Así que eso pasó.

:-Así es

:-Bien, tengo entendido que estás castigado por Akainu.

:-Sí, también a mi amigo Usopp.

:-Pues ya no estás castigado.

:-¿Ah?

:-Golpeaste a un chico de New World y lograste hacer que el nombre de nuestro instituto brillara. Eso es suficiente para revocar tu castigo.

:-¿Y qué hay de Usopp?

:-Él sigue castigado no ha hecho nada para dejarlo libre.

Luffy meditó las palabras del rector. Es cierto que no quería que Usopp hiciese todo solo, pero lo que más le dolía era no ver de nuevo a Law y a Monet.

El día anterior, después de que Luffy saliese con Law y Monet, el monito llegó a casa; Se encontró con un Ace dormido en el sofá y con un Sabo muy concentrado en sus tareas.

:-Luffy, ¿porque tan tarde? Casi nos acabamos la pizza.

:-Fui por ahí con unos nuevos amigos.

:-¿Y cómo te fue?

:-Bien, son geniales.

:-En el refri hay pizza, por si quieres.

:-No gracias, no tengo hambre. -Dicho esto Luffy se retiró a su habitación. Sabo dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, atónito

:-Luffy no tiene hambre…- repitió. Después de esto fue corriendo despertar a Ace, el rubio estaba seguro que era un mal presagio, el inició del apocalipsis.

Inmediatamente después de entrar a su habitación Luffy fue a prender su computadora entró a Facebook le mandó solicitud de amistad a Tashigi, a Law y a Monet. Monet aceptó de inmediato.

(Luffy): Hola

(Monet): Hola, ¿te divertiste con Law?

(L): Sí, vive por donde yo.

(M): Vaya, yo vivo con él. Si mañana no se atraviesa algo, ¿porque no nos vamos juntos?

(L): Claro

(L): Pero

(L): Voy a salir tarde de nuevo

(M): No te preocupes yo también. Convenceré a Law de que nos acompañe. Entonces mañana a las cuatro en el callejón.

(L): Vale

Si Luffy dejaba de ir al castigo no vería a Monet y Law ese día.

:-No puedo dejar solo a Usopp. -Se escuchó decir al joven.

:-Fufufufu, admirable. Bien, entonces sigues castigado. Regresa a tu salón.

Luffy salió de la extravagante oficina con un mal sabor de boca; Nunca había usado a sus amigos como una excusa. De camino al salón se encontró con Tashigi.

:-Hola Luffy –saludó la peli-azul ya conocida.

:- Hola…mmm…cuatro ojos.

:-TASHIGI.

:-Hola Tashigi.

:-¿Estás bien? Te ves triste.

:-¿Está bien poner como excusa a alguien querido para poder hacer algo que en verdad quieres hacer?

:-¿Qué?

:-Sí, o sea a un amigo. ¿Crees que esté bien?

:-¿Cómo cuando le dices a tus papás que vas a hacer tarea en casa de alguien pero en realidad es una fiesta?

:-Sí algo así.

:-Pues sí ese amigo confía tanto en ti creo que no está mal, pero si te sientes culpable tienes que decírselo, después de todo si es tu amigo lo entenderá.

:-Mmm –Luffy medito las palabras de Tashigi. Luffy no era una persona de pensar mucho, así que el pobre monito se puso rojo tratando de analizar las palabras.- Tienes razón –dijo finalmente– ¡Gracias cuatro ojos! –Gritó mientras se alejaba.

Llegó al salón dando brincos de alegría.

:-Shi,shi,shi

:-Pasa Luffy –dijo Hogback, para después continuar hablando. Mientras este estaba distraído Luffy le pasó a un papelito a Usopp. "tengo que hablar contigo hoy"

:-Luffy, ¿qué es esto? –Susurro el narigudo.

:-Shi,shi,shi luego te digo. -Y así, lentamente la clase pasó.

Martes 08:10 am

El chico nuevo había llegado 10 minutos tarde en compañía de Kizaru.

:-Buenos días Hogback, vengo a entregarte un nuevo objeto de tortura.

:-Fosu, fosu, fosu, déjalo por ahí.

:-También vengo por un alumno. Monkey D. Luffy acompáñame la oficina del director.

Mientras todos murmuraban, el chico nuevo tomó asiento al lado de Sanji y Kizaru se retiró con Luffy. Antes de que Sanji pudiese saludar Hogback empezó a dictar; Así pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando a Hogback se le acabó texto que dictar y a todos les dolían las muñecas, entonces Luffy regresó, sonriendo y saltando.

:-Shi,shi,shi

:-Pasa Luffy. Fosu, fosu, Fosu bien ahora comenzaré poner unas cuantas ecuaciones que deben balancear. Tienen el resto de la clase para hacerlo y más les vale que lo hagan bien. -Dicho esto se volvió al pizarrón para escribir.

:-Pensé que no acabaría nunca -dijo Zoro, haciendo movimientos circulares con la muñeca.

:-Vete acostumbrando, Hogback siempre dicta -contestó Sanji volteando a ver al peli-verde- soy Sanji, por cierto.

:-Zoro

Volvió el silencio. Silencio que a Sanji le parecía incómodo. El peli-verde al no notar contestación volvió a su cuaderno para empezar a anotar los ejercicios.

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ " -pensó sanji mientras tomaba apuntes- _"¿qué diablos le digo? lo deje hablando solo_ "

:-Y… -continuó Sanji al cabo de un rato, mientras anotaba- ¿Tú eres bueno en química?

:-No realmente, me parece Interesante, pero siempre confundo los elementos, además los números no se me dan bien; Al final la terminó cagando por algo tan simple como el signo o algo así.

:-Sí, a mí me pasa igual –dijo Sanji con una sonrisa simpática- haces todo el jodido procedimiento bien para que al final te equivocas en el puto signo.

:-Si, jaja. –Zoro no quería cortar la conversación- Mmm, mi hermanito es muy bueno en todo esto.

:-¿Tienes un hermano?

:-Sí. Tiene 14, es bastante inteligente.

:-¿Y cómo se…

:-¡SILENCIO! -gritó Hogback, pues el salón entero estaba hablando y a pesar de regular el volumen de voz, entre todos se armaba un gran barullo. Sanji volteó a ver a Zoro. Zoro también lo vio; El rubio hizo una mueca de "Ni modo", Zoro sonrío de medio lado y estirando un poco su brazo, anotó en la orilla del cuaderno de Sanji: "se llama Chopper", Sanji sonrío, pensó que le hubiese gustado tener un hermano menor.

Martes 9:00 am

La campana sonó anunciando el fin de la clase de química.

Sanji se puso de pie.

:-Voy por una soda, ¿quieren algo? -preguntó al grupo de amigos.

:-Yo quiero un jugo de naranja, por favor –dijo Nami.

:-Yo una… -Usopp fue interrumpido.

:-Pero por supuesto mi hermosa dama -dicho esto Sanji salió corriendo al pasillo.

:-Oe, Sanji (TwT) -dijo Usopp mientras sostenía una mano en el aire observando melodramáticamente como Sanji se iba- bueno como sea. Tú eres Zoro, ¿verdad? -preguntó al peli-verde

:-¿Uh? –Zoro seguía extrañado por el comportamiento tan diferente del rubio- ¡Ah! Sí, Roronoa Zoro.

:-Yo soy Usopp, ella es Nami, y él es…

:-Luffy, nos conocimos ayer.

:-Shi,shi,shi oe Zoro, ¿ya pensaste lo de baloncesto? –Preguntó el monito mientras se comía su almuerzo.

:-¿Te vas a meter a baloncesto? –preguntó Nami

:-Bueno, todavía no es algo seguro.

:-¡Vamos! Es divertido, es más, mañana le diré al entrenador que…

:-¡Hey! No decidas por los demás -interrumpió Usopp dando un golpe a Luffy- Perdón, él es así de impulsivo.

:-Está bien.

:-Por cierto no creo que tengas cara de chulo.

:-¿Eh?

:-Lo digo porque me reí ayer, pero me reí de la forma en que lo dijeron, no porque piense que la tienes.

Silencio. Silencio interrumpido por las carcajadas de Luffy.

:-Shi,shi,shi ya lo había olvidado, Shishishishi

:-Luffy, cállate –dijo Usopp a punto de soltar la carcajada también.

:-Bueno, es que si tienes un poco cara de pedo –dijo Nami

:-Jajajajaja

:-Shishishishi

:-¡Oye!

Finalmente la risa contagió al peli-verde y todos comenzaron a reírse. Al cabo de unos minutos Sanji regresó con 3 botellas.

:-Aquí tiene su bebida, mi preciosa Nami-san

:-Gracias Sanji-kun.

:-Toma Usopp –dijo mientras le lanzaba una botella al narizón

:-¿Me habías escuchado?

:-Siempre quieres una lata de té negro, ¿no?

:-Jeje Gracias Sanji.

A Zoro le molestaba la forma en que Sanji trataba a Nami.

:-¿Y ustedes dos están saliendo? -pregunto Zoro a Nami

:-¿Con Sanji-kun? ¡Jajaja! Por supuesto que no. Sanji-kun es así de caballeroso con cualquier chica.

:-Que mala Nami-san

Zoro iba a agregar algo más, pero la puerta se abrió y entró el profesor.

Martes 11 a.m.

Sonó la campana para ir a receso.

:-Zoro, ¿vas a pasar receso con nosotros? –Preguntó Sanji viendo fijamente al peli-verde.

:-Claro, ¿porque no?

:- Bien te presentaremos a Robin-chawn y Franky –respondió el Rubio con una cálida sonrisa. Zoro sintió algo extraño en el pecho.

El grupo de amigos llegó a la cafetería del norte. El peli-verde observó bien el lugar, ya que el día anterior no había podido encontrarlo en receso y, aunque en el recorrido de los clubs había pasado por ahí no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo a detalle. Era una estancia grande con piso de madera y las paredes pintadas de café claro y blanco. En el techo había lámparas a pesar de que en las paredes había amplios ventanales por donde entraba la iluminación. En general parecía un lugar agradable. Paradise era tan amplio que contaba con dos cafeterías, la cafetería del norte, más cercana a la puerta principal y la cafetería del sur, más cercana a la puerta trasera.

Usopp, Zoro y Luffy se formaron para pedir la comida mientras Sanji y Nami apartaban la mesa. Cuando Zoro y los demás llegaron a la mesa con la comida se encontraron con Franky y Robin. Luffy presentó a Zoro y entre todos comenzaron a charlar amenamente; Zoro contó que ayer había conocido a Doflamingo y Luffy relató la plática que había tenido con este, entonces, recordó que tenía que hablar con Usopp.

:-Acompáñame por más comida Usopp.

:-Claro.

Después, entre los cinco chicos que quedaban comenzaron a hablar sobre lo molesto que era que las personas no usarán audífonos en el autobús.

:-Entiendo que esa música les parezca SÚPER pero no todos pensamos así.

:-Eso no es lo peor, algunas personas hasta se ponen a cantar.

:-Eso es molesto si la persona canta mal.

:-Si, cómo Franky.

:-¡Oe Robin! yo canto SÚPER -todos rieron

:-Hablando de tipos molestos, Urouge lo volvió a hacer –dijo Robin un tanto molesta

:-¿Quién es Urouge? –preguntó Zoro

:-Cierto, tú no debes conocerlo. Pues básicamente es un papanatas que no deja de comportarse como un niño de primaria y siempre que tiene la oportunidad le jala el cabello a Robin –contestó Nami

:-Maldito, le romperé la cara si te sigue molestando Robin-chawn

:-No, gracias, pero no te preocupes Sanji ya tengo pensado que voy a hacer con él. –Respondió la peli-negra con una sonrisa terrorífica.

:-¿Segura Robin Chawn? Puedo ayudarte si así quieres.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa parte de Sanji que Zoro comenzaba a odiar: sobreprotector, machista, fácilmente manipulable por las mujeres, mujeriego "caballeroso"

:-Si ella dijo que puede sola entonces déjala hacerlo sola. -Zoro no había dicho nada ofensivo, pero el tono de voz áspero y la mueca de desagrado fueron suficientes para que Sanji reaccionara mal.

:-¿Tienes algún problema en que defienda a Robin? Cabrón.

:-Tengo problemas con que trates a las mujeres como invalidas.

:-Atrévete a decirlo otra vez. -El ambiente rápidamente se había puesto denso, Nami y Robin estaban preocupadas, Franky estaba alerta; Después de todo casi no conocía a Zoro, no sabía de lo que era capaz. El olor a peleas se esparció por la cafetería y rápidamente se armó una bola de gente alrededor de Zoro y Sanji.

:-Dije que tengo problemas con que trates a las chicas como invalidas. Lávate las orejas caballero de mierda.

:-Tú ¡maldito perezoso!

:-¡Cejas rizadas!

:-¡Puto Marimo!

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a escuchar más insultos. Sanji se alzó las mangas de su suéter, Zoro puso sus puños en posición; Ambos avanzaron hacia dónde estaba el otro sin poner atención en el pequeño y alargado charco de malteada que había en el piso justo en medio de los dos.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Sanji puso sus manos en una orilla del pequeño charco para poder dar una de sus patadas, Zoro pisó la otra orilla mientras bloqueaba la patada. La mano de Sanji resbaló, el pie de Zoro también. Ambos chicos cayeron; Sanji cayó de bruces en el suelo, Zoro de espaldas. Al final los dos recibieron un K.O contra el piso.

La carcajada general fue tan grande que Kizaru y Aokiji llegaron para disolver la bola de gente y llevar a ambos chicos a la enfermería.

:-Maldito cejas rizadas.

:-Jodido Marimo.

Martes 7:35 am

Doflamingo llegó a su casa después de que el estúpido cocodrilo lo corriera sin siquiera invitarlo a desayunar.

:-Fufufufu, abusó de mi cuerpo y luego ni me da de desayunar. Qué grosero, fufufufu -rió mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador.

Desayunó, se arregló y se fue a trabajar.

8:00 a.m.

:-¡Doffy! Ne, ne -saludó un hombre de mediana estatura con un abrigo verde con un desagradable moco colgando de su nariz.

:-Hola Trebol.

:-Ne, ne, Diamante me dijo que desapareciste anoche ¿qué pasó?

:-Fufufufu, sí, es una larga historia, pero nada pasó realmente. Sin embargo fue una noche interesante -contestó mientras entraba a su alocada oficina.

La verdad es que para cuando se separó de Diamante y Pica, Doflamingo estaba que se caía de borracho. En algún momento entre eso y las 7 a.m se había encontrado con Crocodile (quien seguramente estaba en la misma situación) y a ambos pareció buena idea revolcarse.

:-Fufufufu, quién hubiera dicho que el cocodrilo bateaba para el mismo lado. -El flamenco sacó su teléfono y se fue a galería; Ahí encontró fotos en el bar con Diamante y Pica, todavía recordaba eso. Cambio a un par de fotos borrosas y luego encontró una foto bastante peculiar. Era Crocodile, Crocodile desnudo, tendido en su propia cama y dormido, para ser más exactos.

:-Fufufufu Tal parece que me comí todo eso. Fufufu tal vez siga teniendo algo de hambre. -Dijo mientras bloqueaba el teléfono; dispuesto a volver a probar carne de Cocodrilo.


	6. Planes

**The Time.**

 **Capítulo 6. Planes.**

Martes 11:30 am

Cavendish estaba feliz y satisfecho; hoy, durante las primeras clases había respondido bien varias preguntas, además de haber pasado al pizarrón a resolver un ejercicio. Como era de costumbre las chicas suspiraban por él y los cabrones le tenían envidia.

Caminaba por un pasillo largo, en solitario pues necesitaba pensar en cómo llevar a cabo su siguiente plan, su estrategia esta vez era bastante sencilla:

Encontrar a un chico (de preferencia inseguro) y

Sobórnalo con algo para convencerlo de

Ser su novio.

Ya que (por alguna razón desconocida para el rubio), lo inn eran las parejas homosexuales. Si Cavendish conseguía tener éxito en su plan, tendría popularidad asegurada el resto del año.

:-Así que era eso –El rubio escuchó decir a alguien, esa voz le sonaba familiar, pero no distinguía de dónde, el oji-azul decidió parar para escuchar mejor.

:-Shishishi, sí, me alegra que no te molestaras, Usopp. –" _Cara de mono_ " pensó Cavendish al reconocer la voz de Luffy.

:-No te preocupes, si necesitas que te cubra la espalda, sólo dilo.

:-¡Shishishi! ¡Sí! –se escuchó decir a Luffy mientras se alejaba.

:-¡Oe Luffy, sólo no hagas algo estúpido! –gritó la voz desconocida.

Con ese tono y la agudeza del grito Cavendish identificó la voz "El chico acosador/ ladrón/ pervertido" –pensó. Siguió avanzando, dispuesto a girar a la izquierda, al corredor donde la plática había sido mantenida. Conocer la cara del maleante, era algo que el oji-azul no podía dejar para después. Así pues, giró a la izquierda y se encontró con un joven; era fácilmente más bajito que él, muy moreno, con una mata de rizado cabello negro amarrada en una cola de caballo. Su nariz era bastante larga, pero lo que más llamó la atención del rubio fueron los ojos del joven. Eran grandes, con unas pestañas largas y curvas aunque algo escasas, posicionadas casi estratégicamente en los parpados, además tenía unas pupilas fusionadas con unos iris negros dando el efecto de no tener alguno de los dos. Por alguna razón, Cavendish se quedó observando al peli-negro por unos momentos, luego con toda naturalidad agregó:

:-¿De casualidad conoces a Keimi, de 1ªA? –El joven, algo aturdido asintió. -¿La has visto?

:-Sí… si, si, la vi por la cafetería.

:-Gracias. -Dicho esto Cavendish siguió caminando con total naturalidad. Una vez lejos de la vista del narigudo, se puso a analizar la situación:

" _Bien, su nombre es Usopp si el cara de mono está en lo correcto. Nunca lo había visto, no debe de ser muy popular y lo más probable es que esté en primero. Él se quedó un rato observándome también_ "

:-¡Pero claro que me observaba! ¿Cómo no hacerlo si soy hermoso? –Exclamó el rubio a la mitad del corredor; su vanidad había hablado por él.

" _No, pero él no me miraba con envidia o coraje. Tampoco con amor. ¿Admiración? ¿Respeto?... Sí, eso es, él no es popular, seguramente le parezco admirable por mi gran hermosura, mi brillante nobleza, mi esplendor nato, mi inteligencia inigualable, mi grandeza e incomparable personalidad"_ –Paró en seco, su cerebro había encontrado la pieza del plan que faltaba.

Martes 7:59 am

Law despertó de golpe, con una sensación extraña, como si hubiera olvidado algo, muy probablemente había tenido otro sueño raro y cómo de costumbre todo se había desvanecido antes de despertar.

Sonó la alarma; era tiempo de comenzar el día. El ojeroso se levantó, bañó, vistió y peinó para luego dirigirse al comedor a desayunar.

:-Bueno días, Law.

:-Buenas, Monet-ya.

:-¿Te divertiste con Luffy?

:-Si, como nunca antes en mi vida.

:-Fufufufu vamos Law, tampoco es para tanto.

:-¿En serio? Es la persona más hiperactiva que he conocido. Tal vez esté enfermo o algo. –contestó mientras se servía un plato de cereal con leche.

:-¿Por qué lo dices?

:-Hay pacientes en fase terminal que suelen hacer muchas estupideces porque saben que no podrán hacerlo después.

:-Fufufufu pues en mi opinión Luffy está muy sano. Tal vez sólo es así.

:-Me adelanto –dijo dejando el plato en el lavaplatos.

:-Hoy me llevaré el auto, ¿No vienes?

:-No, iré caminando.

7:45 am

Ese estúpido restaurante habría de nuevo. Cocoyashi era básicamente un restaurante de frutas; los asientos están diseñados con formas de uvas, sandias o naranjas, además de tener cojines y manteles con motivos frutales. Las lámparas del techo tenían formas de fresas, piñas o manzanas, el lugar estaba refleto de pequeños árboles frutales o palmeras con cocos. Por si todo esto no fuera demasiado en el menú sólo había platillos con alguna salsa de frutas raras, jugos o gaseosas con sabores a frutas, y, pasteles. PASTELES, PA, PAN. Ese lugar no podría ser más odioso.

Law odiaba ese restaurante incluso antes de saber su adicción por las frutas. Lo odió desde que, años antes, su restaurante favorito había cerrado en el mismo local, local que sería ocupado por Cocoyashi. En su interior el peli-negro sabía que Cocoyashi no tenía nada que ver, que el frutal establecimiento sólo compró el local, que su restaurante favorito "Polar Tang" había cerrado por la muerte del dueño. Pero aún a sabiendas de esto, Law pasaba todos los días por ahí para poder ver al local y odiarlo en silencio. El estudiante siguió su camino, maldiciendo a Cocoyashi en sus pensamientos, cuando un alboroto lo distrajo; alguien a fuera de D'nuts discutía.

:-¡Ah Ace! ¡Traicionero!

:-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y yo por qué?!

:-¡Te dije que compraras de Café!

:-¡¿Y por qué te iba a hacer caso?!

:-¡Para tener de los tres sabores! ¡Idiota!

:-¡Cállate Luffy! –dijo el alto joven mientras empujaba al susodicho dentro del auto.

" _¿Luffy-ya?"_ –pensó Law.

:-¡Mi furia no será silenciada! –se escuchó gritar a Luffy dentro del auto.

:-¡Acelera, Ace! –gritó alguien dentro del mismo. El joven de cabellos negro se metió en la cabina y el auto se marchó.

Law veía alejarse al auto con una gota de sudor en la frente. Deseaba no tener que ver de nuevo al monito.

11:45 am

Después de haberlos llevado a la enfermería (y que, ahí, la Dr. Kureha vendara la mano de Sanji que se había torcido, además de darle algunos analgésicos a Zoro, pues a este le dolía la cabeza) Akainu decretó que tendrían que trapear el piso de la cafetería, castigo hecho con doble propósito.

Aumentar su "resistencia" a superficies resbalosas y

Castigarlos por alterar el "orden" público.

Así que ahí estaban ambos jóvenes, con una cubeta llena de agua enjabonada y un buen trapeador cada uno.

:-¿Qué parte quieres? –preguntó Sanji

:-Esa. –Dijo Zoro mientras señalaba la parte derecha de la estancia.

:-Okay entonces yo… oye, si quieres esa ¿por qué vas para la izquierda?

:-Tsk, cállate.

:-Tonto.

20 minutos después.

:-Creo que Akainu exageró con esto. –Dijo el peli-verde. No obtuvo respuesta. –Oe, te estoy hablando -silencio de nuevo -¿Estás sordo? –gritó mientras volteaba. Zoro se encontraba en un largo pasillo, solo.

:-¡Oe! ¡Marimo! –Gritó Sanji mientras se acercaba al peli-verde- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? Me descuido un poco y te vas. Si estás tratando de escapar te aconsejo que lo dejes, sólo harás que Akainu se ponga más bravo. –Zoro se sonrojo de vergüenza, otra vez se habían "movido" los edificios.

:-Claro que no, cejas de diana, lo que pasa es que los edificios se mueven. –Sanji se quedó serio, esperando que la cara de Zoro revelara que era una mala excusa y que de hecho, se quería escapar del castigo, pero el semblante del Marimo no cambió.

:-Jajajaja, ¡¿Pero qué dices?! Jajajajajaja –el rubio lloraba de risa, ocasionando que Zoro se sonrojara más.

:-¡Cállate y vámonos caballero de mierda!

:-¡Hey!... Oe, Marimo, la cafetería no queda por ahí.

:-¡Ya lo sabía!

01:00 pm

Después de terminar de trapear Akainu les exigió limpiar las mesas, pero en el proceso los jóvenes habían ensuciado el piso, así que tuvieron que trapear parte del piso de nuevo. Ahora, ambos jóvenes se dirigían a dejar los utensilios en su lugar.

:-Oe Marimo

:-¿Qué?

:-Gracias.

:-¿Por?

:-Ayer, me salvaste de Akainu.

:-Uh, eso, así que tú fuiste el idiota del suspiro.

:-No empieces Marimo.

:-Jajaja claro, para servirle, Cejas rizadas.

:-No creo que hoy vayamos a algún lado, porque salimos ayer, pero si mañana salimos, ven con nosotros. –Sanji sonreía mientras hablaba. Zoro sintió algo en su pecho.

:-Si, gracias.

01:10 pm

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al salón de clases y tomaron asiento, la clase comenzó y siguió sin nada relevante, hasta que a mitad de ella Luffy y Usopp se despidieron y salieron. Tenían 100 lagartijas por hacer.

2:45 pm

:-Bueno chicos, iré de compras con Vivi, nos vemos mañana –dijo Nami sonriendo mientras salía deprisa del salón.

:-Hasta mañana mi hermosa rosa

:-Adiós.

Zoro y Sanji caminaron juntos hasta la salida.

:-Nos vemos, Marimo.

:-Adiós, ceja rizada.

3:15 pm

Sanji estaba contento, finalmente esa racha de "no saber que decir" con el Marimo se había desvanecido. Ahora no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Caminaba por una calle un tanto retirada de su casa, ya que le habían dicho que vendían unos vegetales de primera calidad y desde hacía tiempo el cocinero planeaba probarlos.

Mientras buscaba el lugar entre las fachadas de casas y otros negocios, recordó la pelea.

" _¿Por qué diablos se habrá enojado tanto? ¿Será uno de esos feminazis? ¿Y por qué me enoje tanto yo?"_ – Sanji recordó la expresión en el rostro de Zoro, fría, insensible… cortante. La expresión rodeada de cabello verde. Cabello, verde. – _"Claro, se parece a él. Espero que Zoro no sea tan imbécil"_

Finalmente encontró el local y entró. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos salió con dos bolsas llenas de vegetales variados.

:-El viejo va a amar esto –dijo mientras observaba el tiquet.–Oh, perdón- por su distracción había chocado con alguien.

:-¡Cejas locas!

:-¡Marimo de mierda! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te perdiste de nuevo? –Sanji había hecho esa pregunta como broma, pero al ver el sonrojo en la cara de Zoro, se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo- Dios, lo tuyo en cosa seria. ¿Sabes tu dirección? –Zoro mostró un papelillo arrugado que llevaba en la mano.- Bien, sé dónde es, te llevaré.

:-Si, gracias.

Caminaron justamente dos casas hacía abajo.

:-Bien aquí es.

:-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO SI PASE POR AQUÍ OCHO VECES!

:-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA idiota.

2:00 pm

Luffy y Usopp salieron temprano de clase para hacer sus 100 lagartijas.

:-Tsk, al final de esto voy a tener que ponerme al corriente en OTRA, clase.

:-Shishishi, vamos, anímate.

:-Luffy, tú lo dices porque tiene algo que te motiva, yo en cambio nada tengo que hacer después de clases.

:-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

:-¿Salir con gente de New World? No, gracias. Agradezco que esa tal Monet te haya salvado, pero la gente de New World no es de fiar Luffy –dijo Usopp mientras un escalofrío pasaba por su espalda.

:-¡Tonterías!

:-Si, tal vez. Pero no me voy a arriesgar.

Una vez cambiados, comenzaron a hacer sus lagartijas. Para cuando la campana sonó anunciando el fin de la jornada ambos jóvenes habían terminado las lagartijas.

Después, siguieron la estrategia del día anterior: Empezar con limpiar el salón y luego pasar a sacar la basura de las áreas verdes correspondientes. Al igual que el día anterior, Usopp terminó a las 3:45 p.m. y se marchó, renegando de su vida.

Sin embargo, esta vez Luffy terminó más rápido y a las 4:00 en punto estaba en el callejón esperando a la peli-verde y a su singular primo. Cinco minutos llegó la susodicha, pero estaba sola.

:-Hola Luffy –saludó Monet.

:-¡Hola Monet! ¿Y Torao?

:-¿Torao?

:-Así le digo a Law.

:-Ah, bueno. Eso te iba a decir, no quiso esperarme, así que se fue a casa –Luffy hizo una mueca de decepción pura- pero, tenía planeado llevarte a casa. Tenemos un par de consolas, te gustan los videojuegos, ¿verdad?

:-¡Sí!

:-Vale, entonces vámonos.

La peli-verde y el monito caminaron hasta la avenida y tomaron un taxi. A diferencia de su primo, Monet no disfrutaba mucho del transporte público.

Al llegar al edificio, Monet introdujo el código de acceso y pasaron al interior, tomaron el elevador y bajaron en el doceavo piso, avanzaron hasta el departamento 34b y entraron.

:-Llegué –dijo Monet dejando su bolso en un sofá y haciendo señas a Luffy para que dejara su mochila en el mismo lugar. El apartamento era bastante lujoso y amplio. Contaba con cuatro habitaciones, cada una con baño, una sala de estar, un baño particular, un pequeño estudio (del cual Law se había apropiado), un comedor y un balcón.

:-¡Que grande! –Exclamó Luffy- ¿Y Torao?

:-Probablemente está en el estudio. ¿Por qué no vas por él? Es la segunda puerta a mano izquierda. Yo iré a quitarme el uniforme.

:-¡Vale!

Law se encontraba plenamente sentado en su silla favorita disfrutando el quinto volumen de la enciclopedia médica que había comprado la semana pasada cuando escuchó a su prima y, posteriormente a una voz muy gritona que él ya conocía. Law se alteró por completo. Seguramente Luffy-ya iba a desordenar sus enciclopedias, usaría el globo terráqueo como pelota, bebería algo y mancharía el piso, o de alguna estúpida forma terminaría por incendiar su pequeño santuario. " _Maldita Monet_ " –pensó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, sin embargo cuando iba a tocar el picaporte la puerta se abrió de repente, golpeando al ojeroso en la cara.

:-¡Torao! ¿Torao? Torao, ¿qué haces sentado en el piso?

:-Me gusta estar sentado aquí.

:-Shishishsi, que raro eres. ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso?

O no, había comenzado. Luffy se paseó por toda la pequeña habitación, inspeccionando todos los artilugios que había en ella; desde el globo terráqueo hasta la colección de arañas disecadas, además había ojeado un par de libros, dejándolos casi de inmediato al ver que las imágenes eran aburridas. Detrás del monito estaba Law, tratando de dejar en su estado original toda cosa que Luffy ponía de cabeza, sin embargo Torao sabía que eso era un cuento de nunca acabar.

:-Luffy-ya ¿no quieres jugar videojuegos?

:-Claro^^ -dicho esto el menor salió para dirigirse a la sala.

" _M-A-L-D-I-T-A M-O-N-E-T_ "

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con Monet sentada en un sillón, mirando su teléfono celular.

:-Hola Law –saludó la peliverde dirigiéndole una sonrisa fanfarrona. Law contestó el saludo con una mirada gélida. –Pedí comida rápida, Luffy, espero que te guste el ramen.

:-¡Claro! ¡Monet, juega con nosotros también!

:-Sí, claro.

Así los tres personajes comenzaron la partida. Era un videojuego de guerra, Luffy eligió la misión, Monet el campo y Law los equipos; el ojeroso hizo que fuera un todos contra todos. El objetivo de la misión era sencillo, robarles la bandera a los contrincantes sin perder la tuya en el proceso. La primera en caer fue Monet, quien cayó presa en una trampa de Law.

:-Ja, -dijo Law al ganar la bandera de Monet.

:-Si, si, felicidades –contestó Monet, mientras llamaba de nuevo para preguntar por la comida, pues ya se había tardado. Luffy miró la cara de Law, su semblante no era muy diferente al que generalmente tenía, sus labios estaban juntos, su ceño no era fruncido, pero, Luffy veía en los ojos de Law su concentración. Sus irises grises junto con sus pupilas miraban con detenimiento cada detalle, analizando, pensando, planeando, entonces, la boca de Law se abrió.

:-Gané -dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

:-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Luffy

:-No sé de qué te sorprendes, generalmente cuando juegas no te quedas viendo como tonto al otro jugador- contestó Law mientras se encaminaba al comedor. Luffy se sonrojó por su comentario.

Comieron, Monet y Luffy se rieron, Law se limitó a escuchar y para las 9:00 el teléfono de Luffy sonó.

:-¿Luffy?

:-Ace.

:-¿Dónde estás?

:-En casa de Monet y Torao.

:-¿Los nuevos amigos?

:-Si.

:-Tienes que venir ¡ahora!

:-¿Por qué?

:-Sabo me envió un mensaje, el abuelo viene a visitarnos. –Luffy pensó en la mierda de habitación que tenía, en que no había lavado los trastes, en que estaba castigado en la escuela y en que se encontraba en casa de alguien de New World. Colgó el teléfono. Su rostro estaba azul.

:-Monet, Torao, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego, gracias por la comida. –El chico tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo.

Martes 05:00 pm

Crocodile estaba exhausto, ese día fue probablemente el más largo de toda su existencia. En el transcurso del mismo Bentham no había dejado de molestar "Hoy estás más molesto que de costumbre" "Ya croco-chan, dime qué te pasa" "No andarás enamorado, ¿verdad?" canturreaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

" _Enamorado, claro, enamorado de las ganas que tengo de despedir a todo el mundo y matar a esa estúpida ave"_ -pensó.

Contarle a Bentham sobre lo que había hecho la noche anterior no era una opción. El cocodrilo tomó su teléfono, por la mañana apenas había tenido oportunidad de revisar sus redes sociales para asegurarse que no había publicado nada indebido en ellas, ahora era tiempo de revisar lo demás. Abrió la galería, había un par de fotos borrosas; del bar, de la calle, de su recámara. Crocodile frunció el ceño al ver un video después de las fotos, dudó por unos momentos, pero al final decidió abrirlo.

:-¿Por qué quieres que lo grabemos? –preguntaba un Crocodile con la voz bastante pegostiosa, seguramente por el alcohol.

:-Kufufufu, lo vi en una película.-contestaba un flamenco acomodando el teléfono para que se quedara en equilibrio. -Ahora sí, en que estábamos –Doflamingo se dirigió a donde estaba Crocodile, y antes de que este pudiera contestar, le besó de forma apasionada, sus bocas más que besarse se estaban fusionando, sus lenguas bailaban dentro y fuera de estas, las manos del flamenco se paseaban sin pena alguna por el cuerpo del peli-negro, mientras que las de Cocodrile estaban dentro de los pantalones de su amante. El pervertido beso continúo por unos minutos, hasta que Doflamingo tumbó en la cama a Crocodile y lentamente comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, en el abdomen, en la pelvis... Crocodile apagó el teléfono de golpe, sin embargo el aparato se había trabado y el sonido seguía reproduciéndose.

:-Mgh, sí, ahí… ahhh… ahhhhh más…. Ahí…. ¡Ahhh! –finalmente el sonido dejo de reproducirse.

" _Joder"_ –pensó Crocodile, mientras observaba como su entrepierna comenzaba a despertar.


	7. Nada Realmente

**The Time.**

 **Capítulo 7. Nada Realmente.**

Martes 4:15 pm

Estaba cansado, cansado de tener que hacer 100 lagartijas todos los días, de sacar la basura, de hacer el aseo de su salón, de tener que ponerse al corriente con los apuntes, cansado de fingir que Cavendish no le gustaba cuando era todo lo contrario.

A Usopp le costó tiempo darse cuenta, tardó un semestre y medio para ser exactos, un semestre de observar al joven de rubios rizos pensando que sería genial ser cómo él, una admiración meramente masculina, de macho a macho, luego empezó a dudar con pensamientos vagos de que tal vez, sólo tal vez el oji-azul le atraía más de lo que pensaba, sin embargo el encuentro que había tenido esa mañana lo había dejado todo claro. Ahora que lo tenía todo claro se dio cuenta de que se enamoró del Príncipe de Paradise desde la primera vez que lo vio. Desde que vio esa cara perfecta, esos rizos preciosos completamente contrarios a los suyos, ese cuerpo atlético pero sobre todo esa confianza Usopp quedó completamente flechado del rubio, él sólo pensar que esa misma mañana habían tenido por primera vez contacto directo lo hacía sonrojar y sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo recordar que fue porque Cavendish estaba buscando a una chica. Usopp sentía celos de Keimi y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si eso tenía sentido. Pero más que celos, era envidia. El pensar que Cavendish probablemente era heterosexual y tenía todo tipo de chicas lindas alrededor lo hacía sentir sumamente mal, lo hacía sentir aun peor de lo que se sentía normalmente. Ahora no sólo era un flacucho, narizón, feo que no destacaba en algo que valiera la pena, una simple sombra de lo geniales y únicos que eran sus amigos, sino que ahora además era gay… Aunque el narigudo no sabía realmente si era gay, bisexual o hetero-flexible, pero sabía de sobre manera que Cavendish le fascinaba y que eso estaba mal y lo hacía peor a él.

4:35 pm

" _Maldición"_ –pensó mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

:-Buenos días Usopp. –Saludó cortésmente una alta calavera mientras se asomaba al pasillo de la entrada.

:-¡Aaahhh! –Gritó Usopp con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas por la impresión.

:-Oh, te asuste de nuevo Yohohoho ¿cuándo te acostumbrarás a mi disfraz?

:-¡Broook! ¡Maldito! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no andes así por la casa? –Regañó Usopp mientras dejaba su morral en el sillón.

:-Yohohoho, lo siento pero mi camerino sigue en reparación, así que tengo que maquillarme aquí por ahora.

:-Sigo sin entender la gracia de ver a un esqueleto en un musical. –Expresó mientras habría el refrigerador.

:-¡Que cruel! Pues está siendo un éxito de ventas, si esto sigue así la obra tendrá una gira.

:-Me alegro. ¿Ya comiste? –preguntó mientras sacaba dos huevos del refrigerador.

:-Oh, yo ya me voy, la próxima presentación es a la seis y Sancrin nos quería ahí a las cinco. –Contestó Brook mientras tomaba su sombrero y las llaves del auto- Regreso como a las once, provecho, nos vemos.

:-Oe, Brook…

:-¿Qué pasa?

:-No, nada realmente, luego te cuento.

:-Yoho, vale, nos vemos.

:-Hasta luego.

La idea de decirle a Brook sobre Cavendish había jugueteado en su mente, sin embargo tenía miedo. Brook era una persona de mente abierta, pero Usopp a lo largo de su vida había visto infinidad de gente de mente "abierta" sumamente intolerable: Chicas que gritaba su apoyo a los gays pero que casi vomitaban al ver una pareja de lesbianas. Señoras diciendo que "Dios ama a todos por igual" al mismo tiempo que discriminaban a personas de otras religiones. Muchachas diciéndole a las chicas que son hermosas tal y como son, pero al mismo tiempo dando consejos sobre cómo bajar kilos y kilos hasta ser un palillo. Sí, la gente era de mente abierta, de mente abierta para llenarla de mierda. Usopp tenía miedo de que en el fondo Brook tuviese algo de eso.

Terminó de comer y se quedó parado. Ahí, en medio de la cocina el pelinegro se sintió realmente solo. Pero bueno, eso era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado; la soledad era una de las consecuencias de tener por hermano al mejor actor y músico de la ciudad. Se dirigió a su cuarto, lavaría los trastes después.

:-Nami seguramente debe de estar conectada, mejor le pido los apuntes ahora antes de que me dé más flojera. –Dicho esto sacó su teléfono, puso música y se conectó a Facebook. Tenía tres notificaciones, dos mensaje y una solicitud de amistad, lo cual, no era muy común.

" _Vaya, ¿quién será?"_ –pensó mientras la abría. Su corazón se detuvo. _**"Hakuba Cavendish quiere ser tu amigo"**_

Martes 9:00 pm

Luffy salió del departamento de Law y Monet corriendo tan rápido cómo podía, bajó a la primera planta por las escaleras, atravesó la avenida (en donde casi lo atropellan por no usar el puente peatonal), corrió las dos manzanas que separaban su casa de la avenida, saludó a Franky quien estaba en su patio arreglando el motor de una moto y finalmente entró a su casa.

9:07 pm

:-¡Luffy!

:-¿En cuento llega?

:-10 minutos, Sabo lo convenció de venir caminando.

:-Hay tiempo, hay tiempo.

:-Ya limpie la sala y lave los trastes, iré a recoger mi pieza, tú recoge la tuya y saca la basura de los baños y la cocina.

:-Vale.

9:17

La puerta de la casa se abrió, primero lentamente, luego de golpe por una patada.

:-¡AAAACEEEEEE! ¡LUUUFFYYYYY! ¡Vengan a saludar al abuelo! –Gritó a todo pulmón un hombre alto, fornido, canoso y con una gran sonrisa que invadía la mitad de su cara. El señor, de nombre Garp se acercó a la estancia que funcionaba como comedor y sala, seguido de un Sabo completamente agotado, quien cargaba una maleta gigante.- Venga, Sabo, no me digas que te cansaste – Sabo miró a su abuelo, dejó la maleta en el suelo, levanto ambos pulgares y se tiró en el suelo- Neee ni aguantas nada, sólo corrimos de la central de autobuses hasta aquí y eso fue porque tu quisiste. ¡Aceee! ¡Luuuffy! Vengan a saludarme, no sean malcriados. –Ace salió de su habitación y se dirigió a dónde su abuelo.

:-Hola viejo, ¿qué le pasó a…

:-¿¡Viejo!? –interrumpió Garp dando un zape en la nuca de su nieto- Tenle más respeto a tu abuelo Maleducado. Sabo está de llorón, ¿dónde está Luffy?

:-Luf… Luffy… el abuelo… llegó- dijo Sabo con dificultad, sin despegar la cara del piso.

:-¡Ya vooooy! –gritó en monito desde su habitación.

:-Ya entiendo, está escondiendo algo- dijo el abuelo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Luffy. Sabo y Ace se miraron el uno al otro preocupados. -¡Te encontré! –gritó el abuelo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de una patada, encontró a Luffy sentado frente a la computadora sacándose los cascos a punto de ponerse de pie.

:-Hola abuelo –dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

:-¿Qué clase de habitación es esta?

:-¡Pero está ordenada!

:-Exacto, demasiado ordenada…-el abuelo se encaminó al armario y lo abrió; todo estaba en orden.

:-¿Qué haces abuelo?

:-¿Dónde metiste todo tu desorden?

:-Hoy no nada realmente. –Mintió el pelinegro mientras ponía la boca en forma de 3 y miraba al piso.

:-Ajá –contestó mientras se dirigía a la cama, se arrodilló y levanto la sabana; tampoco había nada debajo de la cama. –Vale, de verdad está en orden todo, vamos a cenar Luffy- Garp se giró y se dirigió a la puerta sin notar que arriba de ella había una bola gigante de ropa y otros artefactos pegada al techo con cinta americana. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

:-Ufff –La puerta se abrió de repente.

:-¡LUFFY SERÁS IDIOTA! ¡¿CÓMO CREES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA?! ¡LAVA YA ESA ROPA GUARRO!

:-¡Aahh! –Luffy salió corriendo esquivando los ataques de su abuelo, quien le aventaba toda cosa que encontraba a su alcance.

En la sala Sabo y Ace se miraron de nuevo y luego suspiraron. Sería una larga noche.

Martes 09:00 pm

Ese había sido un largo día para el flamenco, quien en el transcurso del mismo no había podido dejar de ver a escondidas la foto de su "nuevo objetivo" incluso había cometido la imprudencia de sacar el teléfono delante de los directivos:

:-Doffy, ¿estás bien? –Había preguntado Diamante –Te noto algo distraído –Doflamingo guardó de inmediato el teléfono.

:-Fu fu fu fu, claro, me duele algo la cabeza, eso es todo.

Aunque lo que realmente tenía Doflamingo era la urgencia de volver a verse con Crocodile.

Se sirvió una copa de vino, prendió su computadora y se puso manos a la obra. La tecnología no era lo suyo, pero siempre que algo que le interesaba Doflamingo olvidaba su enemistad con esta. Abrió su cuenta de Facebook por primera vez en tres meses, tres solicitudes de amistad, dos mensajes (de Trebol y Diamante) y cincuenta y nueve notificaciones:

" _ **Pica te ha invitado a jugar Dragon City"**_

" _ **Pica te ha invitado a jugar Criminal Case"**_

" _ **¡Pica necesita ayuda! Dona un par de vidas!**_

:-Fu fu fu fu, maldita sea Pica, consíguete una vida. –Dijo Doflamingo molesto. Cerró las notificaciones y en el buscador colocó el nombre que últimamente tanto había pronunciado: **Zero Crocodile** , dio enter y cientos de resultados aparecieron, sin embargo no encontraba el que estaba buscando. Borro lo anteriormente escrito para poner **Crocodile Zero**.Nuevamente aparecieron cientos de resultados pero sin lo que él quería encontrar. Y así probó más veces con nombres parecidos al de Crocodile: **"Cero Krokodile" "0 Crocodile" "Cocodrilo Cero" "kRocO0DhiLLe" "el del culo bonito"** pero nada aparecía. Cansado de tanta estupidez se rindió; abrió una nueva ventana en el navegador y se puso a ver una película de mafiosos, películas que le apasionaban bastante. La película trataba de dos Jefes uno de la mafia alemana y otro de la mafia francesa que entraban en guerra por ver quien distribuía todo tipo de drogas en la mayor parte de Europa. En la película los dos jefes utilizaban estrategias como sobornar autoridades, aliarse con bandas de delincuentes pequeñas, amenazar a figuras importantes de diferentes países, etc _"como si la cosas fueran tan fáciles"_ pensaba el rubio. En determinada parte de la película alguien mencionó la palabra "Sir" una palabra elegante utilizada para referirse a un hombre de manera cortes, inmediatamente Doflamingo pensó en su más reciente (Y muy candente) amante. –Vale, realmente nada pierdo intentando- dijo con resignación. Abrió de nuevo Facebook y en el buscador tecleó **Sir Crocodile** ; aparecieron 35 resultados, entre los que se encontraba un perfil con la foto del apuesto hombre que lo tenía loco. –Fu fu fu fu, te encontré.

Miércoles 6: 00 am

Zoro despertó al mismo tiempo que sonaba su despertador, llevar toda una vida despertándose a esa hora le había regalado esa habilidad.

Se levantó, cambió y peinó para luego dirigirse a desayunar; encontró a su padre cocinando un omelette de Jamón y queso: su especialidad. El lunes, cuando se le informó que el club de Kendo había cerrado Zoro se sintió mal, había dejado de practicar Kendo en alguna escuela desde hacía 5 años y el no hacerlo limitaba de muchas formas la oportunidad de participar en algún torneo y por ende obstaculizaba el objetivo de ser el número uno. El peli-verde tenía la esperanza de volver a practicar Kendo de forma profesional ese año y pensaba que sería genial hacerlo en la escuela.

El darle la noticia a su padre no lo había hecho sentir mejor. Un gran suspiro salió de la boca de su padre quien cuestionó a la juventud actual por no mostrar interés en algo tan hermoso como el kendo. Después de discutirlo acordaron buscar una escuela aparte ya fuera los fines de semana o después de la preparatoria para que así Zoro no tuviera que preocuparse por sus estudios.

:-Buenos días

:-Hola

:-Hoy es el gran día, ¿verdad?

:-¿Gran día?

:-Hoy eliges club

:-Oh, sí. Iré a cocina.

Mihawk apagó la estufa, dejó la espátula a un lado y miro seriamente a Zoro.

:-¿A cocina?

:-¿Qué?

:-Dijiste que ibas a entrar a cocina.

:-¿Qué? No, no, voy a entrar a baloncesto. -Los penetrantes ojos del pelinegro seguían observando al menor. Después de un breve periodo de tiempo, Zoro agregó:- Sólo tengo hambre- Sin embargo Mihawk sabía que eso era una mentira; conocía bastante bien a su hijo.

06:45 am

Zoro salió de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela, Mihawk había insistido en llevarlo, pero el testarudo peli-verde se negó; "Si me sigues llevando me volveré un flojo, iré por mi cuenta esta vez, ni que fuera a perderme" había dicho.

Giró a la izquierda, luego a la "derecha" y posteriormente a la "izquierda" de nuevo. No vio la avenida en donde se supone que debería de tomar el bus. En su lugar se encontró con una zapatería, en una calle bastante pequeña; ningún auto pasaba por esta.

" _Vale, sólo tengo que regresar por dónde vine"_ –pensó. Giró a la izquierda, luego a la "derecha" siguió recto por la calle y finalmente vio la avenida en donde se tomaba el bus. Se subió al primero que pasó, pagó y se sentó al lado de la avenida. Por alguna razón, la avenida le parecía diferente a lo que usualmente veía cuando Mihawk lo llevaba, pero ahí estaba todo; el Mcdonalds, la peluquería, la mercería, todo estaba ahí pero tenía algo diferente. Sin tomar mucha atención a ese sentimiento de que algo era diferente Zoro se tomó un tiempo para reflexionar sobre los clubs. Su padre (quien se puso sumamente triste al saber que el club de Kendo había cerrado) le recomendó el de baseball, pues en sus tiempos era el mejor club de Paradise, sin embargo a él no le llamaba tanto la atención. Luego estaba el club de baloncesto que era el que más llamaba su atención, además de que ese chico Luffy le caía bastante bien. Lugo pensó en los talleres, no sabía dibujar ni le interesaba aprender, leía un libro muy de vez en cuando, el equilibrio de colores, formas etc tampoco le llamaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era, por lo que pintura, literatura y diseño estaban descartados. Sólo quedaba cocina. Zoro sabía cocinar uno que otro plato, pero no era algo que disfrutara especialmente. Pensar en cocina inevitablemente lo hizo pensar en Sanji. La forma en que se movía dentro de su espacio, la leve sonrisa que se marcaba en su rostro eran cosas que Zoro no comprendía del todo ¿Qué lo hacía tan ágil? ¿Qué le provocaba tanto placer? ¿Por qué a pesar de ser alguien que parecía disfrutar de la actividad física prefirió un taller tan ameno? Muy pronto él mismo se contestó esas preguntas: Porque Sanji amaba tanto a la cocina como él amaba el kendo.

El autobús se detuvo, esperando a que el semáforo volviera a estar en verde. Zoro veía por la ventana mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos, la misma canción se repetía una y otra vez; era mezcla de dubstep-rock-metal, entonces vio por la ventana a Luffy caminando de la dirección contraria, hacia donde él estaba. Luffy parecía distraído, más bien cansado; tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, no parecía que hubiese dormido bien. Cuando el peli-negro pasó al lado del camión, Zoro se quitó los audífonos y toco la ventana; Luffy volteo y vio a Zoro, entonces el semáforo cambió a verde y el autobús aceleró.

:-¡Vas a la diversión precaria! –Escuchó gritar a Luffy.

" _Diversión precaria"_ –pensó Zoro- _"¿Qué habrá querido decir?"_ –El peli-verde no le tomó mucha importancia hasta que finalmente entendió el mensaje.

Miércoles 7:45 am

Sanji había llegado temprano (al menos en comparación a la hora a la que siempre llegaba) debido mayormente a que una pesadilla lo despertó poco antes de que sonara la alarma. Recordaba vagamente el mal sueño, había empezado con él mismo acariciando un perro muy grande que, sin darse cuenta, se terminaba transformando en parte de la barba de ese horrible hombre. Para cuando Sanji se daba cuenta de que el perro ya no era más un perro la cabeza era tan grande que simplemente abría su boca y se tragaba a Sanji. El joven había despertado sudoroso y con un grito atorado en la garganta que le quito por completo las ganas de volver a dormir.

Sacó de su mochila el nuevo manga que había comprado, estaba a punto de leer cuando un portazo lo distrajo; era Usopp, parecía bastante alterado.

:-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Sanji algo preocupado.

:-No. No, no o sea sí, sí, sí, sí todo excelente –Contestó Usopp bastante nervioso.

:-¿Seguro?

:-¡Oh compraste el manga que te recomendé!

:-Oye, no cambies el…

:-¡Shishishishi! ¡Diversión precaria! ¡SHISHSISHISHSISHI! ¡Zoro eres todo un caso! –interrumpió la risa de cierto peli-negro.

:-Ya cállate, llevas riéndote todo el camino –regañó Zoro mientras atravesaba la puerta.

:-Hola chicos, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Usopp, quien seguía algo nervioso.

:-Hola –saludó Sanji

:-¡DIVERSIÓN PRECARIA! ¡SHISHISHSISHISHISHISHSIHSISHISHISHSHI!

:-¡QUE YA TE CÁLLES! Nada, realmente nada pasó.

:-¡Shishishishi! Ho… hola shishishis, lo que pasa es que, shishishishi

:-¡Si vas a contar la historia cuentala bien, idiota!

:-Va… shishishi vale –Y así, entre carcajadas y con lágrimas en los ojos Luffy contó la anécdota, ocasionando que todos se rieran, todos a excepción de Zoro quien, sonrojado, miraba con orgullo hacía otro lado, al poco rato llegó Nami, a quien también le contaron la anécdota provocando que las burlas revivieran.

9:30 am

La primera hora había pasado con relativa tranquilidad; Luffy había vuelto a reírse de vez en cuando contagiando la risa a todo el salón, pero a excepción de eso nada más había pasado.

Los cinco amigos hablaban animadamente, cuando, de repente, Vivi llegó corriendo al salón, llamando la atención de todos.

:-Vivi, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Nami intranquila

:-La escuela…

:-¿Qué pasa con la escuela?

:-¡Alguien grafiteó la escuela! ¡TODA LA ESCUELA! ¡ES HORRIBLE!

Todos quedaron shock. Sólo cierta escuela rival sería capaz de hacer algo así.


	8. Desorden

**The Time.**

 **Capítulo 8. Desorden.**

Miércoles 8:30 am

Law odiaba la clase de ética y sociedad. La odiaba de principio a fin; la maestra que la impartía, los valores escritos en una cartulina al lado del pizarrón (que le daba un aura infantil al salón), los vídeos de reflexión, tener que memorizar leyes que todo el mundo rompía, observar las caras de sus compañeros afligirse cuando se trataban temas delicados como violaciones, maltrato animal, hambruna, etc… Odiaba ese ambiente de "Es tan cierto, de ahora en adelante seré una nueva persona, cambiaré el mundo" cuando realmente nada cambiaba; ni las personas, ni el planeta. Nunca nada cambiaba.

" _Hipócritas"_ –pensó. Asqueado de tanta "positividad" Law pidió salir al baño, aunque realmente quería salir de ahí. Se escabulló por la parte contraria a las ventanas de su salón (no quería que algún curioso igual de aburrido que él lo delatara por un poco de entretenimiento) y caminó recto, miró su reloj 8:35 a.m. hacía tres minutos que había salido del aula. No tardaría más de otros siete. Se dirigió a una máquina expendedora cuando escuchó un cuchicheo; provenía de un salón que en suposición debería estar vacío (la clase que normalmente lo ocupaba se encontraba en educación física), el oji-gris sin hacer mucho caso se dirigió a la máquina expendedora.

:-¡SI! ¡Así los idiotas de Paradise nos dejaran en paz! –Escuchó decir a una voz conocida. Law pensó de inmediato en la molesta risa, los ojos gigantes y el carácter completamente irritante de cierto monito. Sin pensarlo más abrió la puerta de golpe.

:-Kidd-ya, estoy dentro.

Miércoles 7:00 am

Crocodile había elegido el apodo Sir. Crocodile en Facebook con la esperanza de que sus alumnos no pudieran encontrarle, pero de dar su nombre de cuenta a alguien más, lo pudieran encontrar fácilmente.

Así que sufrió una gran sorpresa cuando abrió la solicitud de amistad.

" **Donquixote Doflamingo quiere ser tu amigo** ".

Mil pensamientos inundaron la mente de Crocodile: _"¿Por qué? ¿Será una broma? Objetivos mal intencionados ¿Aceptar? Ignorar. Si acepto mis empleados los sabrán. Me considerarían no digno para mi cargo. Despedirlos a todos y contratar a nuevos empleados, no la escuela colapsaría. ¿Desde cuándo? Tortura ¿Será su cuenta de verdad?"_ El cocodrilo, algo inquieto toco el nombre de la cuenta, el perfil se abrió de inmediato, toco las fotos y las pasó con rapidez; era él, el auténtico Donquixote Doflamingo quería ser su amigo. La última foto la había subido hacía un día más o menos, en ella se veía a Doflamingo, junto a otros dos hombres (Crocodile sabía que trabajaban en Paradise) en una calle, junto a un ostentoso auto. Doflamingo llevaba la misma ropa que en el vídeo. _"¡El vídeo!"_ –recordó de pronto el pelinegro, algo en su cabeza hizo clic, ahora todo encajaba. Miró su reloj 7:15 a.m. tomaría una decisión al final del día, ahora, tenía que ir a trabajar.

9:45 am

El cocodrilo estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio mientras revisaba las propuestas de los maestros, el resto de los empleados y el consejo estudiantil para el festival deportivo que estaba cerca de celebrarse. El pelinegro fumaba un puro, en aparecía estaba relajado, pero por dentro, sus pensamientos eran un total desorden. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe. Crocodile levanto la vista de prisa, desconcertado. En el umbral se erguía una figura alta, con un estrafalario abrigo de plumas rosas. Doflamingo parecía bastante molesto. Detrás de él se podía observar a un preocupado Bentham quien no tenía ni idea de que hacer, y, aún más atrás, podía ver en parte los cuerpos de sus tres prefectos: Katakuri, Cracker y Smoothie quienes poco más que Bentham podían hacer, pues era una ley no escrita que el único que podía golpear a un director, era el otro director.

:-Maldito cocodrilo –dijo Doflamingo con voz áspera y una sonrisa macabra.

:-Estúpida ave, más te vale que la puerta no este rota o tendrás que pagarla.

:-Diles que no se metan –exigió Doflamingo haciendo un ademan hacia la puerta.

:-Bentham, déjanos solos, que todo el personal siga con sus actividades. –El delgado peli-negro asintió y cerró la puerta.- Muy bien será mejor que te expliques. –La vena en la frente de Doflamingo se hinchó.

:-¿Qué yo me explique? Tus putos mocosos son los que deberían explicarse. –Crocodile comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

:-¿En serio? Porque yo no los veo invadiendo propiedad privada ni rompiendo puertas ajenas.

:-Supongo que tampoco los ves grafiteando paredes. –Crocodile meditó en silencio un breve momento.

:-¿Tienes pruebas?

:-Los grafitis dicen New World Win.

Mierda, realmente los idiotas de sus alumnos habían hecho algo gordo.

:-Eso no significa nada.

:-Crocodile, no, Sir. Crocodile dejemos esto claro. Si tus putos mocosos no limpian mi escuela, tu maldito trasero aparecerá en millones de páginas porno.

:-Idiota, en ese vídeo también sale tu rostro.

:-No sólo existe el vídeo, imbécil. –El peli-negro empalideció- Quiero todo limpio para mañana en la mañana –Doflamingo estaba a punto de irse, pero volvió en sus pasos y le dio un beso a Crocodile.

:-¡¿Qué haces idiota?!

:-Fu fu fu, así me gustas más.

Después de que el pelinegro aceptara la solicitud, había hablado bastante de cosas sin importancia con el rubio; el carácter de la profesora Hancock, los memes del mes, la competitividad en los diferentes clubes, etc… hasta que Cavendish toco una fibra sensible.

 **Cavendish** : Jajaja, si es tan extraño, hablando de eso me enteré de algo.

 **Usopp** : ¿Qué?

 **C** : Dicen que el capitán del equipo de fútbol es gay.

Un nudo se formó en el estómago del Narigudo. Gay. Usopp giró la cabeza a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie lo estuviera observando, como si la mera palabra fuera un delito. No estaba seguro de que responder ¿burlarse? ¿Defender al capitán? ¿Mostrarse indiferente? La cabeza del narizón estaba a punto de colapsar cuando apareció: **Cavendish está escribiendo**.

 **C** : Sinceramente no le veo nada de malo, pero hay un montón de chicas que lo acosan o chicos que lo molestan y eso me irrita.

:-Ufff –Usopp suspiró aliviado.

 **U** : Entiendo, la gente puede ser muy molesta de vez en cuando. Yo tampoco le veo nada de malo.

 **C** : Si, no toda la gente puede ser respetuosa. Como sea tengo un ensayo que hacer, fue agradable hablar contigo Usopp.

 **U** : Hasta luego^^

Cavendish se desconectó y el peli-negro respiró hondo mientras sonreía. El día hubiera sido una mierda si no fuera por la intervención del rubio.

Del otro lado de la pantalla el rubio reía perversamente; su plan continuaba con éxito.

7:20 am

Cavendish se había levantado temprano, se había bañado, depilado, cambiado, peinado, perfumado, desayunado y lavando los dientes. Estaba más que listo para continuar su estrategia.

El día anterior, sin que nadie lo viera, había seguido al tal Usopp sin que nadie lo notase.

" _Así que, aquí es donde vive, no es la gran cosa"_ –pensó, mientras anotaba en una pequeña libreta " **nivel económico medio** "

:-Buenas tardes –lo había saludado alguien- ¿se le ofrece algo? –Cuando el rubio giró su cara para contestar se topó con un esqueleto hablándole.

:-¡Ahhh! ¡Soy demasiado hermoso para morir! –Gritó mientras se alejaba.

:-Esa horrible imagen se quedará en mi mente para siempre –dijo mientras se ponía la mochila- pero bueno, hoy va a ser un gran día.

El oji-azul tomó un autobús que lo llevaba desde su casa hasta una parada cerca de la casa de su víctima. Bajó de este a las 7:37 a.m. y se puso a observar a las personas que por ahí pasaban, hasta que a lo lejos vislumbró al narigudo. Espero escondido pacientemente a que este se acercara y una vez lo hubo rebasado Cavendish comenzó a caminar detrás de él. Decidió que utilizar la técnica "te empujo accidentalmente para que veas lo guapote que soy y me des tu número" sería propicio; así pues acelero su marcha y empujo "accidentalmente" al narigudo, este volteó algo molesto.

:-Oh, lo siento, ¿te hice daño? –Preguntó el rubio con delicadeza. Usopp parecía confundido.

:-No, no, estoy bien.

:-Oh, Usopp, vaya coincidencia ¿vives por aquí? –Cuestionó en mayor, continuando con su caminata.

:-Amm bueno, más o menos, bueno, sí, sí, vivo cerca de aquí. ¿Tú también?

:-No, no, vine a hacer un mandado por parte de mi abuela. Aunque me gustaría vivir por aquí, esta parte de la ciudad es muy artística.

:-Si, a mí también me gusta. –El peli-negro parecía desilusionado.

:-Pero que grosero soy, ni siquiera te he saludado. Buenos días.

:-Jaja, hola. –El peli-negro levantó una mano para saludarlo, Cavendish observó que llevaba una bolsa.

:-¿Qué es eso?

:-¿Esto?, ah es mi bastidor, para artes.

:-¿Qué vas a pintar?

:-Un bodegón, la naturaleza muerta no es mi fuerte, pero bueno.

:-¿Qué es tu fuerte entonces?

:-Los retratos. Me fascina hacerlos. Siento como si reflejara la humanidad de las personas, sus emociones, sueños, miedos, todo. Es darle vida al lienzo.

:-Wow, que apasionado. ¿Crees que algún día podrías pintarme? –Usopp guardó silencio- digo, si es que no tienes…

:-Me encantaría pintarte –El pelinegro contestó con un frenesí y una energía muy contrastantes a su actitud tímida que tomaba frente al rubio. Eso sorprendió al oji-azul. Ambos jóvenes estaban acercándose a la entrada de Paradise.

:-Me alegro que quieras hacerlo, tú dime cuando y posaré para ti.

:-Vale, entonces yo te aviso.

:-Claro, tengo que irme, quiero llegar temprano. Nos vemos. –Diciendo esto, justo al lado de la entrada, Cavendish se inclinó y beso la mejilla de Usopp.

Al pelinegro se le paró el corazón.

:-Hasta luego –dijo el peli-negro en un aullido casi inaudible mientras corría a toda velocidad a su salón.

Miércoles 11:00 am

El aura en la escuela Paradise era de guerra. Se había armado mucho revuelo después de que todo el mundo hubiera visto los grafitis; muchos querían ir a New World y quemar las aulas, otros tantos sugerían una demanda. El patio estaba atiborrado de gente furiosa, confusa y triste, tanto era el alboroto que para mitigarlo, Aokiji había tenido que reproducir el sonido más molesto que sus gruesos labios le permitieron en el micrófono de los altavoces, advirtiendo que no pararía hasta que todos volvieran a sus aulas. Sorpresivamente funcionó.

Al término de la segunda hora Zoro, Luffy y Nami se adelantaron a comprar algo mientras Usopp y Sanji se quedaron recogiendo las cosas de todos, pues después tocaba club; era una estrategia que utilizaban desde inicios de curso, y había funcionado bastante bien.

:-¿Vas a decirme qué pasó esta mañana? Antes de que Zoro y Luffy llegaran.

:-¿Eh? A eso, lo que pasa es que el gran God Usopp se encontró con una jauría de perros salvajes, entonces tuve que correr por mi vida, luego, cuando finalmente los perdí, me topé con un brillante zafiro, era bastante grande ahora que lo recuerdo, pero el zafiro…

:-Usopp.

:-¿Qué? No interrumpas cuando…

:-Cuando quieras hablar sobre ello aquí estaré.

:-Joder, no entiendo como nunca caes en mis mentiras, si son tan buenas.

:-Jajaa, claro. –Ambos jóvenes terminaron de meter todo dentro de las respectivas mochilas y morrales, ahora se encaminaban a la cafetería.- ¿Quién crees qué hizo los grafitis?

:-New World, ¿quién más?

:-Sí, obvio, pero, ¿quién? ¿Por qué?

:-Mira, sinceramente creo que fue el tal Kidd, que curioso que no puede matar a Luffy y unos días después pasa esto.

:-Sí, yo también pensé en él. Que idiota.

Entraron a la cafetería, vieron a Robin y Nami sentadas y se acercaron. Al poco rato llegaron Zoro, Franky y Luffy cargando varias órdenes de comida. El almuerzo transcurrió entre teorías sobre los grafitis, bromas, peleas (la mayoría de parte del rubio y el peli-verde) y carcajadas. Cinco minutos antes de que el receso acabara los altavoces sonaron de nuevo, ahora con la voz del director.

:-Bueno días a todos, bueno serían excelentes días si a alguien no se le hubiera ocurrido grafitear la escuela, fu fu fu fu. Eso es exactamente de lo que quería hablarles, terminando el receso diríjanse al patio. Aclararé un poco los hechos ocurridos, después de eso podrán retirarse a sus clubs o talleres. Y recuerden: Ustedes son parte de una institución de elite, no dejen que incidentes tan tontos como este los provoquen.

Y efectivamente, después de la plática todos se dirigieron a sus clases. Todos, excepto cierta mata de césped.

12:10 pm

Sanji estaba cocinando a buen ritmo; tenía la salsa cociéndose en un fogón, unas croquetas estaban friéndose mientras el empanizaba otras, todo a una velocidad increíble y sin descuidar nada. Quiso saber la hora, giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta (pues arriba de esta estaba el reloj), de reojo observo una figura con algo verde parada en el umbral de la puerta y luego vio el reloj; 12:00 p.m., si continuaba con su ritmo actual tal vez alcanzaría a hacer un poco más. Paro en seco y volvió a ver la puerta.

:-¿Marimo? –preguntó, para luego volver al fogón y voltear las croquetas que estaban en la sartén.

Zoro llevaba ahí apenas medio minuto, pero ya todos habían notado su presencia, luego de que el estúpido cocinero dijera su nombre la maestra se acercó a él.

:-¿Se le ofrece algo?

:-Ah, es que soy nuevo, busco dónde está el equipo de básquetbol.

:-Mmm Sanji, ¿le conoces? –preguntó la maestra

:-Sí, va en mi clase –contestó el rubio mientras vaciaba la ya cocida salsa en un recipiente plástico.

:-Excelente, llévalo a la cancha de básquetbol por favor.

:-Eh, pero ¿y mis croquetas?

:-Yo me encargo, por favor, Sanji-kun

:-Ahhhh Shakky-swan un favor suyo es una orden para este caballero. –Dicho esto el rubio salió del aula dando saltitos.

12:09 pm

Estaban fuera de la cancha de básquetbol.

:-Tsk Jodido Marimo, si venias hacia aquí hubieras seguido a Luffy.

:-¡Cállate! Además no vine aquí primero, tuve que ir a administración para inscribirme en el club.

:-No entiendo porque elegiste básquetbol, apuesto a que eres capaz de confundirte de cesta.

:-Entonces apostemos –la respuesta del peli-verde sorprendió a Sanji, ya que este esperaba un insulto.

:-Vale, me quedo otros cinco minutos, si en ese tiempo no encestas a la canasta correcta –el rubio hizo una pausa para pensar en un castigo- te pinto un bigote y tienes que dejarlo por el resto del día.

:-¿No pudiste pensar en algo mejor?

:-Silencio

:-Jajaja, vale, pero si encesto, tendrás que hacer me un bento –Zoro giró su cara para mostrarle una media sonrisa llena de seguridad al rubio, y se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

El Marimo tardó un minuto en hablar con el entrenador, este tardo otros tres en hablar con el resto del grupo, sólo un minuto más. El partido de práctica inició. Un chico alto de pelo gris tomo el balón, este lo pasó a Luffy, quien rápidamente se escabulló en la cancha, pasó el balón a Zoro, el peli-verde burló a un grandulón de cabello naranja y lanzó el balón. Sanji no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

10:00 am

Kidd, Apoo, Killer y Law estaban sentados en el suelo, con el director frente a ellos.

:-Y, ¿cuál era el plan? Genios. –preguntó Crocodile, con un tono de voz neutro, pero que emanaba coraje. Nadie respondió.- Así que no había plan, entonces ¡¿Me pueden explicar por qué demonios grafitearon Paradise?!

:-Señor, nosotros –Apoo cometió el error de hablar.

:-¡¿USTEDES QUÉ?! ¡¿PENSARON QUE SERÍA BUENA IDEA?! ¡PEDAZOS DE IMBESILES! ¡¿Qué se supone que…

En algún momento del sermón de Crocodile la mente de Law se desconectó. Empezó a analizar la situación y concluyo que, en realidad Crocodile tenía razón. ¿Por qué hacer algo tan estúpido? Salir de clases para ir a grafitear la escuela de al lado sin un plan para tan siquiera deshacerse de las latas. Tampoco idearon los tiempos, ni lo que escribirían, en ese momento no importaba. Nada importaba. Pocas veces en su vida había cometido fallos tan básicos. Si una semana antes se lo hubieran propuesto, jamás los habrían encontrado, o, hubiese declinado la oferta. No tenía sentido que entonces, esa mañana hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo debidamente. Buscando una razón, Trafalgar se encontró con un par de ojos grandes, una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, una sonrisa amplia que siempre tenía una carcajada en su interior. Claro, él tenía la culpa. Fue su exasperante forma de ser combinado con la poca paciencia (y cambios hormonales) de Law lo que le hizo hacer tal tontería. Ahora el oji-gris estaba aún más enojado.

Cuando Law volvió en sí, Crocodile ya se había marchado.

:-Tsk ponernos a cortar todo el césped y luego pintar de nuevo Paradise… que asco –dijo el rubio del grupo.

:-Valió la pena –contestó un pelirrojo orgulloso.

:-Sí

:-¿Pero de qué hablan?, por supuesto que no. –Negó Apoo resignado

El oji-gris revisó la información. Podar New World por haber grafiteado Paradise.

" _Pudo haber sido peor_ " –pensó

07:00 p.m.

En efecto, había sido peor. Después de que las clases acabaran podaron el pasto. TODO el pasto. Luego, cuando estaban a punto de irse Katakuri los interceptó

:-Mr. 0 dijo que les asignara el castigo que yo quisiera, así que vayan y laven los baños. TODOS.

Después de lavarlos, fue Smoothie quien les dio otros castigo: quitar los chicles de debajo de las mesas de la cafetería. Posteriormente y para rematar fue Cracker, cuyo castigo dictaminó cambiar bombillas, sin embargo era una tarea más delicada, pues se trataban de lámparas alargadas y finas, cuatro en cada salón, de diez salones.

Para el final del día el buen humor (de por si casi inexistente) de Law había desaparecido por completo, y tal vez por los próximos años.

Los cuatro jóvenes caminaban (o más bien se arrastraban) hacia la salida, cuando Trafalgar se dio cuenta de que su estúpido maletín no estaba con él. Mierda.

:-Váyanse sin mí. –Dijo mientras corría de regreso al salón. Los demás gritaron algo pero Law no les hizo caso.

Llegó al salón, tomo su jodido maletín y se dirigió a la puerta trasera, pues es la que más cerca le quedaba; le importaba cuatro tarros de pepinillos si estaba cerrada, encontraría la forma de salir.

Miércoles 7:10 pm

Cuando finalmente consiguió saltar la barda (le costó mucho porque no le quedaban fuerzas) vislumbró una figura en el callejón.

:-Hola, Torao.


	9. Dolor

The Time.

Capítulo 9. Dolor.

7 Años atrás.

Law estaba en el suelo, inmóvil casi muerto. _"Mataré a todas las personas que pueda"_ –pensó.

8 Años atrás.

Trafalgar D. Water Law estudiaba en su habitación; el pequeño leía cómodamente en su escritorio un montón de fajos de papeles que contenían definiciones básicas de algunos exámenes médicos; las explicaciones de un hemograma, un perfil hepático y un uranálisis entre otras que se encontraban ahí, escritas por el puño de su madre especialmente para el candidato a médico. Las palabras describiendo los procedimientos se entremezclaban con su interés y sus sueños.

El joven tenía una vida feliz; sus padres, ambos médicos (ella cardióloga y él cirujano), a pesar de estar ocupados siempre encontraban un rato para estar junto a sus hijos, preguntar por la escuela, hacer planes para un rato libre los domingos o simplemente ver la televisión. De su pequeña hermanita, Lami (aunque resultaba molesta de vez en cuando) recibía un amor y apoyo incondicional.

:-Law, la cena está servida. -Escuchó decir a su mamá.

:-¡Ya voy! -Contestó. Al cabo de unos minutos ya todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

:-¿Qué tal el día Law? ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? -preguntó su padre, una pregunta algo típica, pero hacía que Law se sintiera bien.

:-Mmm pues disecamos ranas, fue asombroso, pero un niño vomitó.

:-Iuugh, mamá yo no quiero ver ranas muertas -interrumpió Lami con una mueca de desagrado.

:-No tienes que hacerlo Lami, Law, me alegro que tu día fuera interesante, hablemos más de ello cuando NO estemos comiendo.

:-Perdón. ¿A ustedes cómo les fue?

:-ufff fue un día algo complicado. Llegó un señor mayor, de 65 años, le dolía el pecho desde hacía unos días, lo mandaron a diagnosticar pero no encontraron nada, luego me llamaron para ver si yo podía hacer algo pero justo cuando iba a verlo entró en crisis, su temperatura se elevó, no podía moverse y perdía la conciencia a ratos. Nunca había visto algo así.

:-Sí, escuché de eso en mi descanso cariño -afirmo el padre de Law con desganas- espero que le puedan ayudar rápido.

:-¿Qué piensas que era mamá? -Preguntó el pequeño pelinegro con mucha atención.

:-Podrían ser varias cosas, de hecho, estoy segura de que el dolor en su pecho y la fiebre no están relacionadas, puede que tenga dos padecimientos.

:-Mami, quiero ir al festival, quiero comer helado. -interrumpió nuevamente la menor.

:-Tienes razón Lami, hace mucho que no salimos a pasear, ¿qué les parece si este domingo vamos a ver el festival? Después de todo sólo hay festival una vez al año. -Dijo entusiasta el señor Trafalgar.

:-Claro cariño, haré pay de manzana.

La plática siguió su rumbo, sin embargo en la mente de Law había un solo pensamiento: ¿Qué tenía ese hombre?

El resto de la semana pasó y finalmente, el domingo la familia Trafalgar salió de paseo. Subieron a los juegos, vieron el desfile, compraron juguetes y ropa, pasaron tiempo de calidad en familia, esos momentos que son difíciles de olvidar. A cierta hora de la tarde, sentada la familia en una banca, un carrito de helados pasó en frente de ellos.

:-Maaaaaamiiiiiii, quiero un helado, poooorfiiiii -Exigió con tono barbero la pequeña niña.

:-Law, toma –dijo la señora Trafalgar mientras acercaba su mano a la del chico para dejar caer una monedas- compra un helado a Lami y compra otro para ti.

:-Sí mamá. -Contestó el oji-gris, al tiempo que Lami se levantaba gritando y dirigiéndose al carrito de helados. Law pidió los helados, uno de vainilla para él y uno de fresa para ella, Lami estaba a punto de dar la primera y gloriosa probada a su helado cuando su cuerpo dejó de responderle.

Dos meses después.

La situación de Lami empeoraba cada vez más, con cada minuto que pasaba sus anticuerpos dejaban de responder, su salud decaía a pasos agigantados y por desgracia Lami no era la única que padecía los síntomas, al menos el 80% de los pacientes del hospital Flevance tenían lo mismo; fiebres altas, dolores en todo el cuerpo, perdidas de conciencia repentinas y

sobre lo anterior dicho destacaban unas manchas de formas irregulares por todo el cuerpo de color blanco grisáceo, casi como una estatua.

Law nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su corta existencia. Veía como sus padres se movían del hospital a la casa y viceversa de forma premeditada, cansados y con un nudo en la garganta cada vez que el pequeño preguntaba cómo se encontraba su hermana. El pelinegro además de sentirse inútil se sentía sólo, Lami era de las personas más importantes de su vida, bien era cierto que la pequeña le parecía algo tonta y presumida de vez en cuando y que claramente nunca le había prestado mucha atención antes, sin embargo ahora que ella no estaba más en su habitación, en el patio persiguiendo a al gato del vecino o en la cocina ayudando a su madre, Law sentía por primera vez que de verdad necesitaba a su hermana. Quería verla, quería que estuviera bien, así que esa noche, cuando su madre informó que a la mañana siguiente Law podría visitarla el corazón del pequeño dio un salto de alegría.

Despertó dos horas antes, se vistió con la camisa blanca que a Lami tanto le hacía gracia, sus pantalones cortos y su gorro, luego fue a la habitación de Lami, sería imposible pasar de contrabando su peluche favorito, así que Law tomo uno con forma de manzana, la pequeña figura afelpada tenía una sonrisa gigante y unos tiernos ojitos.

:-Seguramente le gustará a Lami –Dijo el pequeño con un sonrisa.

Al poco tiempo sus padres despertaron y en media hora todos estaban en el auto de camino al hospital. A pesar de ser un día tan especial los rostros de los señores Trafalgar parecían serios, tristes.

:-Mamá, papá, Lami estará bien, sé que ustedes la curarán- Dijo alegremente el pelinegro, pero sólo ocasionó que los rostros de sus padres se hicieran aún más lúgubres. Llegaron al hospital Flavence, aparcaron y fueron directo al área en dónde Lami estaba internada. Encontraron a la pequeña con la mirada perdida viendo al suelo.

:-¿Lami? Trajimos a Law con nosotros, quería verte- dijo la señora Trafalgar tratando de contener las lágrimas.

:-Hola Law, hola mami, hola papi –dijo la pequeña con algo de lo que parecía alegría en su voz.

:-Hola mi angelito -respondió su padre con ternura acercándose a darle un beso a Lami.

:-¡Lami! -exclamó el pequeño pelinegro mientras se acercaba detrás de su padre- ¿cómo te sientes?

:-Law, hermanito, hace mucho que no te veía -mientras la pequeña decía eso, el corazón de sus padres se rompían en mil pedazos, la señora Trafalgar simplemente no pudo más y rompió en llanto, el señor Trafalgar fue a consolarla.

:-Law, quédate con Lami, su mamá está muy contenta de que vuelvan a verse y necesita un respiro, saldremos un momento. -Así fue que la pequeña habitación quedo con sólo los hermanos dentro.

:-Te traje algo –susurro Law mientras sacaba la pequeña manzana de su bolsillo- es little apple, ¿la recuerdas? La compraste en el festival del año pasado.

:-Si me acuerdo, pero me gusta más el señor pay –contestó con algo de desganas Lami.

:-Jajaja vale, la próxima vez lo traeré, a ver si no me regañan por tu culpa.

:-Hermanito, ¿ya no disecas ranas?

:-No, ya vimos ese tema. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

:-Yo no quiero que me disequen cuando muera. -Las palabras de la pequeña provocaron un escalofrío en su hermano.

:-Lami ¿que estás diciendo?, tú no vas a morir ahora. -contestó el mayor con la voz entrecortada.

:-Tengo miedo de hacerlo –respondió rompiendo en llanto.

:-No, no, no, Lami –Law abrazó rápidamente a su hermana- Tú no vas a morir por esto, van a encontrar una cura y entonces te vas a curar y vas a volver a la escuela a ver a tus amigas, vas a perseguir al gato del vecino, vas a cocinar y vas a crecer y yo voy a estar ahí contigo -contestó Law con el rostro lleno de lágrimas- porque no sé que haría yo sin ti Lami, eres mi pequeña hermanita.

:-Te quiero Law.

:-Y yo a ti Lami. -La pequeña abrazó aún más a Law y comenzó a toser fuertemente. -¡¿Lami?! -la menor abrió la boca tratando de responder pero sólo provocó que su tos incrementara - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! -Gritó Law a todo pulmón, inmediatamente después entró su madre y detrás de ella su padre.

:-Law, sal de aquí -Ordenó el señor Trafalgar al tiempo que jalaba al niño de la mano

:-¿Papá qué pasa? -preguntó asustado Law, pero su padre no respondió, en su lugar siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a la cafetería; una pequeña construcción de un piso a las afueras de los edificios del hospital, pero dentro del mismo terreno.

:-Law, Lami probablemente tuvo una recaída, no te preocupes, le pasa de cuando en cuando, toda va a estar bien, necesito que te quedes aquí y esperes, vuelvo en seguida. Pero el padre de Law nunca volvió. Ni siquiera cuando personas con trajes anti riesgo biológico entraron y comenzaron a dispárale a todos.

7 años atrás.

Law estaba en el piso, recibiendo una golpiza por dos chicos mayores que él.

:-Eso es para que te quede claro que no puedes pedir limosna en nuestro territorio, idiota. -Dijo finalmente uno de ellos mientras se marchaban.

" _Mataré a todas las personas que pueda"_ -se repitió.

La vida de Law en el último año había estado llena de peleas de ese tipo, chicos mayores igual de resentidos que él con la vida no perdían oportunidad para desquitarse con los más débiles. Después de la masacre en el hospital el gobierno determinó que todo se había debido a un incidente con las ordenes, que la enfermedad que se había descubierto ahí no era contagiosa, y que estaban rotundamente avergonzados al respecto, pero como era de esperarse eso no era suficiente, 532 personas habían muerto ese día a causa de ese "error" y el mundo entero seguía consternado al respecto, había teorías conspiratorias, algunas hablaban de extraterrestres, otras, de corrupción, pero lo único que era cierto es que el gobierno no había proporcionado más explicaciones y al final a pesar de su descontento el mundo se quedó callado. El incidente llamado "El dolor de Flavence" sería sólo uno de muchos que el tiempo borraría de los corazones de las personas, de todas las personas, menos de el de Law.

En los primeros 3 meses de su travesía había concretado que, en efecto la enfermedad del "oro blanco" (como la llamaban) no era contagiosa, y que por ende él estaba libre de ella, luego de cerciorarse decidió abandonar la ciudad y también el país, ya no quedaba nada ahí que le interesara.

Así fue que llegó al país vecino más cercano y comenzó a buscar un lugar dónde le gustaría establecerse, probó con una ciudad del sur, la ciudad era costera y su principal atractivo era un acuario gigante. Decidió que quería verlo, pero a la entrada del mismo Law notó con asco como la piel de las personas era de dos colores, roja y blanca, morena y blanca, morena y roja. Manchas en la piel, manchas blancas en la piel. El pequeño pelinegro pasó la noche en la entrada del parque y al día siguiente emprendió rumbo más al este, donde el clima era más parecido al de su ciudad natal y donde esperaba no encontrar combinaciones en la piel de la gente. Probó con la nueva ciudad, pero la comida más consumida ahí era el pan. PAN. Asco. Law creyó conveniente ir más al noroeste. Finalmente llegó a esta ciudad, donde la mayoría de las personas eran de un solo color y el pan era tan común como el azafrán (había pero no en exceso). Se estableció en un vecindario a las afueras y fue cuando sus problemas comenzaron. La primera paliza que le dieron no fue tan mala, pero la segunda y la tercera habían terminado muy mal, con al menos 3 dedos rotos. Law comenzó un viaje nómada por los diferentes vecindarios de la ciudad, estaba decidido a quedarse ahí costara lo que costara.

Cierta noche, caminando por la banqueta de una avenida, Law encontró un grupo de gente pelando en un callejón, lo que significaba una gran oportunidad, ya que anonadas por los puños descuidarían sus billeteras. El pelinegro se escabulló con cuidado, esquivando piernas y brazos, hasta el centro de la pelea y con precaución comenzó a retirar billeteras sin que el resto se diera cuenta, o eso creía él, hasta que recibió una patada en el costado que paro el resto de actividades en el callejón.

:-Cora-san, ¿pasa algo? ¿Conoces a este niño?

La persona que había pateado a Law era muy alta, rubia, tenía la cara maquillada de forma parecida a un payaso, portaba unos lentes morados y un vestuario extraño, conformado de unos pantalones de vestir blancos, una camisa rosa con corazones, un gorro magenta y un estrafalario abrigo de plumas negras. El llamado "Cora-san" observó a Law por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

:-¡Miren, tiene muchas billeteras! ¡Ladrón! -comenzaron a decir el resto de las personas, hasta crear una multitud incluso más molesta de lo que ya estaba. Law se encontraba en serios problemas. Un tipo, mucho más molesto que los demás se acercó a Law listo para darle un buen puñetazo, sin embargo cuando su mano estaba a punto de tocar al pequeño alguien lo empujó y arrastró a Law fuera de la multitud. El pelinegro sufrió una gran sorpresa al percatarse de que era el mismo tipo larguirucho de antes.

:-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te mataré a ti y a todos! -gritaba con furia el menor, sin embargo no había respuesta alguna.

Ya lejos del callejón Cora-san soltó al chico, quien cayó de bruces en el suelo, luego mirándolo fijamente, pateo su torso de nuevo y negó con la cabeza, para después marcharse, caerse mientras se marchaba y levantarse como si nada.

:-Hijo de perra, ya me las pagarás -murmuró Law para si mismo.

En el mes siguiente el vengativo chico se la pasó buscando quien era ese tipo, reunió la siguiente información: nunca nadie lo había visto sin maquillaje o si gafas, era mudo, su nombre era "Corazón" pero le decían Cora-san, era muy torpe, trabajaba para un jefe de los bajos fondos llamado "Joker" y sólo salía por las noches. A pesar de sus esfuerzos para saber cómo contactarlo Law no encontró nada, tampoco había tenido la suerte de volver a encontrárselo.

:-Maldita sea –dijo sin ánimos mientras dentro de sus bolsillos sostenía la navaja que cargaba siempre.

Caminaba por otra avenida, veía a la gente pasar, los perros ladrar, las aves cantar, todo tan colorido, como si su familia nunca hubiera existido, una oleada de nuevo odio lo inundó, giró su cabeza a la izquierda y vio su reflejo en el cristal de un local, se veía muy pálido, con unas grandes ojeras, sus iris grises parecían mucho más pequeños, su cabello enmarañado y sucio era mucho más largo, ya sobresalía del gorro, su ropa estaba a nada de hacerse añicos. Enfocó su mirada para ver dentro del local y encontró a un hombre alto, rubio, que atendía el local con una sonrisa en los labios. Había encontrado a ese hijo de perra.

La rutina del tal "Cora-san" consistía en ir a su local, que era una cafetería llamada "Polar Tang" abría de 6:00 a.m. y cerraba a las 7:00 p.m. durante ese tiempo se dedicaba a atender la caja, donde hablaba con total naturalidad. Luego iba a su casa, un departamento medianamente decente, desaparecía y reaparecía maquillado y vestido en el callejón de al lado del edificio donde estaba su departamento (Law creía que había algún pasadizo) para finalmente vagar por la ciudad, haciéndose pasar por mudo y consiguiendo nuevos clientes para el negocio de "Joker" . En base a las dos semanas que estuvo vigilando los movimientos de su futura victima Law creó un plan de asesinato perfecto, dónde no solo nadie lo vería, si no que culparían a alguno de los clientes de Corazón y así jamás sospecharían de él. Así, decidió que a la siguiente noche el tipo estaría retorciendose en su propia sangre.

El pelinegro preparó todo, los horarios, el lugar, su navaja y su determinación. Eran las 7 p.m. justamente "Corazón" estaba cerrando su local, Law lo siguió como de costumbre a su departamento y luego de un rato Corazón apareció con su típico traje de "drogas" (como llamaba Law al uniforme de Corazón), la alta figura caminó hasta llegar a un callejón, el cual Law no había visto antes. Corazón prendió un cigarrillo, luego apagó el mini incendió que había ocasionado se sentó en una caja que había ahí y comenzó a roncar. Se había quedado dormido. Era en ese momento o nunca, Law sacó la navaja de su bolsillo, corrió rápidamente hacía el rubio y encajó la navaja en su torso, Corazón dio un alarido de dolor que calló casi de inmediato y antes de que pudiera huir tomo a Law del brazo.

:-¡Maldición! ¡Suéltame! -Gritó Law, al mismo tiempo que hundía con más fuerza la navaja, Corazón no lo resistió más y soltó a Law, cayendo al suelo. El pelinegro salió corriendo sin siquiera ver hacía atrás.

Law no pudo dormir pensando en cómo encontrarían el cuerpo. _"Está bien, mis padres, Lami, el resto de personas murieron sin hacer nada malo, y ese idiota seguía con vida, hice lo correcto"_ -pensaba.

A la mañana siguiente, con extrema precaución Law se acercó a Polar Tang, el local estaba cerrado. Esa misma noche decidió ir a los límites del distrito comercial, donde comúnmente se encontraban distribuidores y por dónde Corazón pasaba algunas veces, no le vio, pero tampoco escucho a nadie mencionar su asesinato. _"Es normal, tardaran en identificar el cadáver"_ -pensó para tranquilizarse. Al día siguiente nuevamente pasó por Polar Tang, esta vez estaba abierto, pero sólo estaban los ayudantes, dos chicas que hacían de camareras y la limpieza y el cocinero. _"Así que si está muerto"_ -reflexionó el pelinegro tranquilamente. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con una figura, alta y delgada frente a él.


	10. Dolor II

The Time.

Capítulo 10. Dolor II.

:-¡Agh, mummtmmms! -intentaba gritar Law, pero la gigantesca mano que cubría su boca no lo dejaba. Finalmente Corazón soltó al chico. Law no sabía dónde estaba.

:-Tú, vendrás a vivir conmigo, mocoso.

:-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?! -El pelinegro calló por un momento.- Espera, estás hablando, entonces, ¡no eres mudo!

:-No, no lo soy.

:-Le diré a todo el mundo.

:-Entonces yo hablare a la policía sobre tu pequeño intento de asesinato.

:-¡DILES LO QUE QUIERAS! La policía nunca le va a creer a un hombre gigantón como tú.

:-¿Gigantón? ¡Oye! Bueno, si no quieres venir conmigo, entonces no me queda de otra más que matarte, después de todo ya conoces mi secreto.

:-¿Matar...me? -Law podía ser un niño lleno de odio, pero era un niño después de todo, observó a su alrededor, no había a donde escapar, el nerviosismo empezó a invadirlo.

:-Sí, o te mató o vienes conmigo.

:-¿Y para que querrías a alguien como yo?

:-Tienes agallas, si te entreno puede que llegues a ser un buen guarda espaldas, alguien de confianza.

:-¿Confianza? ¿Yo en ti? Jajajaja

:-Supongo que no me quede de otra más que matarte.

:-Haz lo que...-Law no pudo terminar la frase, su vista se nubló y perdió el conocimiento.

Trafalgar despertó en una habitación iluminada, se sentó y se percató de que el cuarto estaba bastante vacío; apenas había una mesa y una silla, un par de revistas en un rincón. Olía a algo quemándose.

:-¿Qué demo...

:-¡Ah! Quema, quema, quema. -Law reconoció la voz y en seguida se puso a la defensiva. Una puerta estaba delante de él, a unos 3 metros de distancia, si gateaba sin hacer ruido tal vez podría salir de ahí. Respiro profunda pero silenciosamente y comenzó a gatear.

:-Soy estúpido pero no tanto, la puerta tiene llave Law.

:-Tsk... ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

:-Me lo dijo un pajarillo, uno callejero para ser precisos. Siéntate hice omelette, está algo quemado pero es comestible.

:-No quiero tu puta... **grrr** -El gruñido del estómago de Law lo delató, el pequeño sólo se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada con su orgullo lastimado.

:-Eres una persona difícil, ¿eh? -Law comía en silencio, ignorando al rubio- mi madre solía decir que las personas difíciles son geniales, porque su carácter es como una armadura. -El menor seguía sin hacer caso- Después de que termines ve a ducharte, el baño es ese pequeño cuarto de ahí -dijo señalando una puerta a su izquierda- Luego podrás irte.

:-¿Por qué me dejarías partir?

:-De nada me sirve un subordinado que no quiere serme leal. Pero la oferta sigue en pie, por si lo piensas mejor. -Law miro fijamente a Corazón; sus iris eran de un intenso naranja, hacían contraste con su rubio cabello, Corazón parecía alguien de confianza a primera vista, pero Law no se dejaría convencer. Terminada la cena Law se duchó, tomó la ropa limpia que estaba en el baño, se cambió y se fue.

Así es como empezaba la nueva etapa de la vida de Law. Convenientemente ya no había tenido problemas con los demás chicos, encontraba comida fácilmente, incluso billetes de grandes cantidades. El oji-gris estaba convencido de que cierta persona estúpida estaba detrás de eso. Pasaron así 3 meses, hasta que un día, su cumpleaños para ser más exactos, encontró un helado con una vela apagada a la entrada de su guarida. Eso era el colmo. Inmediatamente se puso en camino a Polar Tang.

Corazón estaba apagando las luces del local, para cerrar e irse a casa, cuando una voz sonó.

:-¡¿TE CREES MUY GRACIOSO?!

:-¡AAAAAHHHH! -El corazón de corazón (badam tsss) tuvo un mini paro cardiaco, haciendo que el pobre rubio saltara y cayera de bruces en el suelo. El mayor se dio cuenta de su grito y miró a todas direcciones para ver quien habías escuchado, se alivió cuando reconoció la pequeña figura en la entrada. -Ah, eres tú Law, no hagas eso otra vez, ya van dos intentos de asesinato.

:-¡NO ESTOY PARA TUS PUTAS BROMAS!

:-Cálmate, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

:-¡TÚ! -Law, exasperado, sacó su navaja del bolsillo y se abalanzó contra Corazón- ¡TÚ ERES IGUAL QUE TODOS! -Corazón tomo el brazo de Law donde sostenía la navaja y sin ninguna dificultad se la quito, luego empujo a Law.

:-¿¡Y ahora cuál es tu problema?!

:-¡NO TE HAGAS EL IMBESIL! ¡TÚ DEJASTE ESE ESTÚPIDO HELADO FUERA DE MI CASA!

:-Venga, sólo te enojaste por eso...

:-¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!

:-Porque he pasado muchos cumpleaños solo, pensé que si a mí me duele, para un mocoso como tú debería de ser insoportable. Además el pan es asqueroso, no te iba a dar un pastel. -Law recordó todos sus cumpleaños anteriores, rodeado de su familia, todos felices. Todos vivos.

:-Voy a ser tu aprendiz.

:-¿Eh?

:-Quiero trabajar para ti al menos hasta que pueda pagarte lo que te debo.

:-¿El helado? Sólo costo $5 no es...

:-¡Sé bien que tu dejabas dinero por ahí para que yo lo juntara!

:-Diablos, y yo que pensé que no era taan obvio.

:-Joder, si que eres idiota. Además, ¿por qué le pondrías una vela a un helado?, pudiste comprar un flan.

:-¡AH! ¡Que gran idea!

:-Tonto.

Esa noche, Corazón decretó que tendrían que ir de compras, así que para la media noche, Law ya contaba con su propio futón, ropa y algunos libros de medicina. Corazón no le hallaba uso a los libros, pero el menor había insistido en que luego se los pagaría.

Law se acostó en su futón (ya que el departamento era bastante pequeño, el oji-naranja tuvo que adaptar la sala -que era también comedor-, para hacerla también habitación de Law), cerró los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó dormido casi al instante.

El sonido de una botella quebrándose despertó a Trafalgar de su sueño.

:-Maldición -escuchó decir a Corazón.

 _"Podría ser peligroso levantarme, mejor hago como que no escucho y en cuanto pueda salgo pitando de aquí"_ -pensó con rapidez el pelinegro.

:-Sabes Law, yo también he estado sólo en muchos cumpleaños, y es horrible. Yo no quiero que nadie este solo en su cumpleaños -Law percibió el sonido de una bebida siendo tomada _"probablemente este borracho"_ pensó. -Cuando te vi aquella vez robando las billeteras, pensé que eras uno de esos niños desafortunados y que con suerte te ocasionaría el suficiente miedo para que no volvieras por esos barrios, pero me equivoqué, después de que supe tu nombre investigue sobre ti, tú, siendo tan joven... tú sobreviviste al dolor de Flavence, tú... viste morir a toda tu familia, he estado... sintiéndome mal por ti. ¡Law! -A Corazón se le estaba empezando a quebrar la voz- Estoy seguro de que no quieres que este idiota que no sabe nada diga algo como esto, pero.. -El rubio dio otro trago a la botella- Todavía eres un mocoso maleducado y escucharte decir "No me importa" es desgarrador. Me apuñalaste ese día pero –El mayor ya estaba llorando a moco tendido- ¡no dolió nada! ¡sabía que eras tú el que estaba sintiendo dolor! ¡Pobrecillo! ¡Law! -El escuchar esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Law se ablandara, que todos los sentimientos que había querido ahogar salieran a flote. Law lloró esa noche como no había llorado en muchas otras.

A la mañana siguiente Corazón se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

:-Maldición -dijo seguido de un suspiro. La alta figura salió de su habitación y entró a la sala/comedor/ cuarto de Law, se sorprendió al no encontrar al pequeño en su futón.

:-Ya está el desayuno Cora-san –La cabeza del pequeño sobresalía de la barra que separaba la cocina de la estancia, el pelinegro no obtuvo respuesta. Algo enojado salió de la cocina, para llamar de nuevo a Cora-san, a quien encontró fuera de su habitación con una cara de asombro bastante extraña- ¿Qué pasa?

:-Me llamaste Cora-san...

:-¡Eso no importa! Date prisa antes de que se enfríe.

Así comenzaba la etapa de su vida que Trafalgar recordaba con mayor cariño, su rutina durante el año que vivió con Cora-san consistía en despertar, hacer el desayuno, prepararse para la escuela (Cora-san lo había inscrito en una usando sus contactos), ir a la escuela, pasar a Polar Tang, comer, hacer tarea (Law llevaba excelentes notas, tanto así que enseguida se puso al corriente con el año que había perdido.) ir a casa, despedir a Cora-san (quien no le había dicho a Law lo que hacía por las noches, pero aseguraba que no era nada malo) y luego dormir. La rutina en sí no era la gran cosa, pero el hecho de tener a Cora-san en ella era lo genial. Law ya no estaba solo, ahora lo acompañaba un "gigantón" torpe que lo hacía reír con sus tonterías, Law tenía un hogar, tenía un futuro feliz. O eso es lo que creía.

Una noche, después de cenar, Cora-san recibió una llamada por teléfono, el rubio se alejó rápidamente de la sala/comedor/cuarto de Law para entrar al suyo y cerró la puerta con seguro. El pequeño pelinegro estaba preocupado. Al cabo de unos minutos el rubio salió "disfrazado".

:-Law, surgió algo importante, tal vez no vuelva hasta mañana, ya marqué y avise a los empleado que Polar Tang no va a abrir mañana, así que toma –Cora-san extendió su mano y le dio unos billetes a Law- compra algo de comida rápida, ya sabes no te excedas, haz tu tarea, nos vemos. -Corazón estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Trafalgar lo detuvo.

:-Espera, Cora-san. ¿Qué pasa? -El rubio pensaba mentirle, pero la cara de preocupación del menor lo detuvo.

:-Hubo un incidente, creo que mi jefe, Joker, se enteró que no soy mudo.

:-¿Vas a estar bien?

:-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Claro que voy a estar bien, probablemente se enoje conmigo, pero no es capaz de matarme. No te preocupes. -el menor estaba viendo el piso, triste- Oye, Law –este giro su rostro para ver a Corazón; su sorpresa fue grande al ver una mueca-sonrisa muy extraña en la cara del mayor- TE AMO. -El menor sólo atino a reír, más tranquilo. Corazón cerró la puerta. Law no sabía que esa sería la última vez que vería a Corazón con vida.

10 años atrás.

Luffy estaba enojado, sostenía fuertemente el cuchillo en su mano derecha.

:-¡NO ME CREEN! ¡Les demostraré que soy un hombre!

:-Dahahaha vale, Luffy, ¿y qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Jugar al tiro al blanco? -Contesto risueño (y algo ebrio) un pelirrojo, rodeado de unos cuantos amigos que también reían. -sin contestar, el menor acercó el cuchillo a su rostro y lo encajó.

:-¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡DUEEEELEEEE!

:-¡LUFFY! ¡IDIOTA! ¡RÁPIDO, LLAMEN A EMEGENCIAS! ¡MIERDA!

:-¡Pero nosotros somos emergencias!

:-¡Llamen a Makino-san!

:-¡Vayan por el botiquin!

:-¡¿Alguien sabe si la cerveza sirve para desinfectar?!

Al cabo de un rato, y un par de puntadas Luffy estaba como nuevo sentado en la barra de Patys Bar.

:-Dahahaha si que nos diste un buen susto Luffy.

:-enosh ma quue Maino sae uturar -contestó con la boca llena de carne un hombre obeso.

:-Lucky Roo, no seas tan marrano, no se te entiende nada -regaño Luffy algo enojado.

:-Dahahaha, al niño se le subieron los humos.

:-¡Cállate! No soy un niño, soy un hombre.

:-Está bien, está bien... oye, Luffy, ¿no quieres algo de jugo? -Preguntó con una sonrisa algo sospechosa el pelirojo mientras acercaba un vaso que Makino le había dado.

:-¿juego? ¡Claro que si!

:-Dahahaha, sigues siendo un niño.

:-¡Shanks maldito!

:-Luffy, entiendo que quieras comprobar tu hombría, pero debes de tener más cuidado, tuvimos suerte de que la herida no era tan profunda y se podía trata en casa, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer nada así. -Pidió la peli-verde mientras secaba unos vasos.

:-Está bien, Makino. -contestó el pequeño algo arrepentido

:-Vale, nosotros nos vamos, los incendios no se van a apagar pronto. -Dijo Shanks mientras tomaba su abrigo y su gorro.

:-Hasta luego capitán.

:-Adiós Shanks.

Así eran los días de Monkey D. Luffy, hijo del famoso politico Monkey D. Dragon y nieto del legendario héroe de la marina Monkey D. Garp.

A pesar de que su familia tenía el dinero y lo medios suficientes para sustentar a otro hijo, la repentina muerte de su madre no permitió que Luffy conociera lo que era tener hermanos. El vicealmirante Garp se la pasaba todo el tiempo fuera, al sur del país en las costas por su deber como marine. Su padre, saltaba de aquí allá arreglando (o intentando arreglar) el país, que estaba pudriéndose por dentro. Así que, los días del pequeño Luffy consistían en ir a la escuela por las mañana, y por las tardes, al regresar a casa, hacer creer a su niñera que se la pasaba en su habitación haciendo sus deberes, cuando en realidad salía por su ventana para ir al Patys Bar; Ahí pasaba la tarde jugando y ayudando a Makino, y algunas otras, las que en especial gustaban a Luffy, eran las tarde en que el escuadrón de emergencias del distrito 5 iba al bar. El escuadrón de emergencias del distrito 5 era, básicamente los bomberos de esa parte de la ciudad. Luffy los admiraba como no había una idea, desde que los conocía las aspiraciones y sueños antes inexistentes en el chico se convirtieron en una pasión sin frenos por querer convertirse en parte del escuadrón de emergencias, pero sobre todo, en convertirse en el capitán del escuadrón de emergencias, como lo era Shanks.

Cierto día en que el escuadrón se encontraba bebiendo en el bar, después de un agotador día de trabajo, una banda de borrachos entró.

:-¡Quiero un barril de cerveza! -gritó con voz fuerte un hombre, de mediana estatura, cabello negro y una barba desaliñada.

:-Lo siento señor -dijo con extrema cortesía Makino- pero creo que usted ya ha bebido suficiente.

:-¿¡Y a ti que te importa?! -gritó enfurecido el hombre mientras se acercaba con prisa a la barra.

:-Señor, por favor retírese. -Dijo Shanks interrumpiendo su paso.

:-¿¡AH?! ¿Y quién mierdas eres tú? Ese uniforme, jajajaja tú debes ser uno de esos bomberos buenos para nada.

:-¡Shanks no es un bueno para nada! -gritó bastante enojado Luffy.

:-¿Qué hace un renacuajo en una cantina? Bueno, eso no me importa. Mira mocoso te contaré algo. Hace unos días mis camaradas murieron en un incendio. La mayoría de ellos tuvieron que sentir como la carne se derretía y se les pegaba a los huesos antes de morir –Luffy comenzó a sentir como el miedo corría por su cuerpo- , y todo porque estos imbéciles no llegaron a tiempo. Así que ahora estoy aquí y quiero alcohol para poder olvidar, y ni tú -dijo dirigiéndose a Shanks- ni nadie me lo va a impedir, pedazo de basura, me das asco...

:-¡Basta! -gritó una desesperada Makino- Señor, usted y sus compañeros están incomodando al resto de clientes, por favor salga.

:-Vamonos Higuma, hay mejores bares que esta porquería. -Dicho esto los tipos salieron del establecimiento.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio incomodo, hasta que Luffy lo rompió

:-Shanks, ¿porque no le dijiste nada?

:-Estaba borracho Luffy, no sirve de nada gritarle a los borrachos.

:-No, me refiero a que, esas personas no murieron porque ustedes no llegaron a tiempo, ¿verdad?. -El pelirrojo solo atinó a beber otro trago de su cerveza- ¿Shanks? -El tono de voz de Luffy comenzaba a temblar. Shanks veía su vaso con tristeza, Luffy giró su cabeza en busca de alguien que pudiera contestar, pero era en vano, el resto del escuadrón comía o bebía ignorando al pequeño. Harto de la situación el pequeño tiró su vaso al suelo, el cual se rompió con un estruendoso sonido.

:-Luffy...

:-¡TÚ, NO, TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS COBARDES! ¡NO SÉ COMO PUEDEN LLAMARSE A SI MISMOS HOMBRES! -Dicho esto el menor salió con prisa del bar

:-¡Luffy!

:-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

:-Será mejor que vaya tras de él, es demasiado impulsivo. -Dijo Shanks tomando su abrigo y su sombrero.

:-Se lo encargo capitán. -Contestó una preocupada Makino.

Luffy caminaba enojado por la banqueta, ni siquiera estaba de humor para seguir corriendo.

:-¡Oye Luffy! -El pequeño oía la voz de Shanks a sus espaldas, pero seguía caminando- ¡Hey! -finalmente el mayor lo alcanzó y le bloqueo el paso.

:-Quítate.

:-Mira, Luffy, lo cierto es que tal vez si hubiéramos llegado antes esas personas se abrían salvado, pero...

:-Cállate.

:-Pero, eso no estuvo en nuestras manos, nosotros acudimos lo más pronto que pudimos, fue sólo un montón de acontecimientos, no queríamos hablar de ello porque...

:-¡CÁLLATE! -El grito que soltó Luffy había asustado a algunos transeúntes.

:-Luffy... Hay algunas cosas que sólo comprenderás cuando seas mayor...

:-Pensé que ustedes eran geniales, pero me equivoque, ¡SON SÓLO UNA BANDA DE BORRACHOS! -El pelinegro empujo a Shanks y salió corriendo cruzando la calle.

El camión de carga no pudo frenar a tiempo. Luffy sólo sintió como algo lo empujaba. Aterrizó sobre el pavimento, no pudo ni meter los brazos, así que su cabeza pegó de lleno contra el suelo. Estaba desconsertedo, pero conciente. Varias personas se encontraban junto a él, preguntado cómo se encontraba. Le dolía horrores la cabeza. Cuando giró su cara, vio un camión estampado contra un árbol y rastro de sangre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos; ahí, al lado de una llanta del camión, había un sombrero del escuadrón de emergencias.


	11. Suficiente

**The Time.**

 **Capítulo 11. Suficiente.**

Miércoles 07:10 pm

Hacía tres horas aproximadamente que Usopp había salido de la escuela, pero apenas llegaba a casa.

4:00 pm

Al salir de Paradise, el moreno decidió que quería embriagarse. Usopp sólo había tenido una experiencia con el alcohol en toda su vida; exactamente un año antes, a finales de tercero de secundaria, cuando en una comida con los chicos confundió su soda con una cerveza que había pedido Franky, Usopp recordó entonces el amargo y frío sabor que no le había gustado nada y un escalofrío cruzó su espalda. Pero eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba algo amargo para olvidar la misma amargura por la que estaba pasando. _"A duras penas puedo pintar naturaleza muerta, ¿cómo demonios voy a hacer un retrato? Y no sólo es un retrato. Es un retrato de él. ÉL. Maldición"_ Con esos pensamientos negativos en su mente se dirigió al único bar del que tenía conocimiento. Al llegar, sin pensarlo mucho entró decidido. El establecimiento era pequeño, un par de mesas, un "escenario" y la barra, todo decorado con un estilo entre hippie y hipster, bastante común en esos días. No había nadie adentro a excepción del bartender. El sujeto era alto y fornido, sin embargo, parecía algo mayor, no era intimidante por sí mismo, pero aun así desprendía un aura que imponía respeto.

: -Hola, puedo...

Usopp ni siquiera terminó de escuchar lo que el tipo iba a decir cuando salió rápidamente del local.

 _"¿En qué estaba pensando? Ni me he quitado el uniforme de la escuela, de seguro no me hubiera dado nada. Tampoco tengo dinero. Soy un estúpido."_ -Pensó con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Después de su vergonzosa experiencia con el alcohol (que seguramente algún día exageraría como una "gran borrachera") se dirigió a un puesto de comida rápida, compro un hotdog y se sentó a disfrutarlo, posteriormente vago por la ciudad con los audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen, las letras de las canciones iban combinando con los paisajes que veía.

07:11 pm

Entró a la casa y vio una nota autoadhesiva de Brook pegada en la mesa, al lado del control de la televisión.

 **"Sabes que debes avisarme si vas a llegar tarde :c, hay ensalada en el refri, por si quieres"**

Usopp sonrió. Después de todo sí que les importaba al menos a dos personas. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho Sanji a inicios del día. "Cuando quieras hablar de ello aquí estaré." Realmente le dolía tener que ocultarle cosas a Brook y a Sanji. Fue a la sala y se sentó. Recordó entonces cuando conoció a Sanji: Estaban en primaria, el año escolar estaba por la mitad, más o menos por las mismas fechas en las que ahora se encontraban cuando un niño más alto que él, rubio, de ojos azules y completamente loco por las niñas había llegado. Ah y además tenía unas cejas súper raras. Al principio a Usopp le pareció raro, después de todo ¿qué tenían las niñas de especiales? Al poco tiempo se supo que además de tener una gran atracción por las niñas le gustaba cocinar, fue entonces que todos los niños e incluso algunas niñas se alejaron del chico nuevo. Por ese entonces Usopp no tenía amigos, tenía compañeros con los que a veces jugaba pero como siempre terminaban descubriendo sus mentiras nadie quería ser su amigo. El ver que el nuevo era incluso más rechazado que él le despertaba cierta simpatía en Usopp. Pero era un cobarde, siempre lo había sido y estaba seguro de que probablemente siempre lo sería, por ende Usopp no se atrevía a hablarle pues eso significaría suicidio social por el resto de sus años de primaria.

Pasaban los días y a pesar de que literalmente sólo las maestras le dirigían la palabra el chico nuevo no se veía molesto o triste. Al contrario, era amable con todos y en el receso o en tiempos libres se le veía leyendo recetarios con una gran sonrisa en su boca. Usopp no entendí como podía ser tan feliz estando tan solo. Probablemente él se hubiera vuelto loco. Un día, a las semanas de la llegada de Sanji a Usopp se le ocurrió contar una mentira. "La maestra me dijo que no iba a llegar" Todos sus compañeros se preguntaron si realmente era cierto, pues conocían las artimañas del narizón, pero Usopp insistió tanto y contó una historia tan realista que entró por completo en los frágiles cerebros de sus compañeros quienes ni cortos ni perezosos decidieron salir a pasear por la escuela. A los pocos minutos la maestra llegó al salón y encontró solamente a dos niños dentro del aula: un rubio con un enorme recetario de sopas frías y a un moreno sonriente quien dijo que por alguna razón sus compañeros se salieron del aula. Después de eso nadie le habló a Usopp incluso después de su disculpa. Terminaron por aislarlo hasta que lo orillaron a sentarse al lado de Sanji y se convirtió en el nuevo blanco de bromas pesadas y de odio en el salón. Un par de días después del incidente los niños más rencorosos del salón decidieron darle una paliza a Usopp así que lo acorralaron en el baño de niños. Usopp ya estaba resignado a que su nariz iba a ser quebrada de nuevo, cuando un chico más alto que él, rubio, de ojos azules con unas cejas muy peculiares apareció y empezó a dar patadas que Usopp describiría "Estilo Bruce Lee". Una vez que todos los agresores salieron corriendo Usopp llorando le preguntó al pequeño cocinero "¿por qué?" a lo que Sanji respondería con una sonrisa "porque sólo unos idiotas caerían en unas mentiras tan malas y luego se enojarían por ello" desde ese entonces Sanji y Usopp se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Pero eso no facilitaba la posición de Usopp.

: -Tal vez Sanji lo entienda... no, claro que no. Él siempre está jodiendo con que los hombres sólo sirven para amar a las señoritas. Si le cuento que me gusta otro chico... dejaría de hablarme. O al menos se alejaría. Sí, empezaría a pensar que, si me gustó un chico, bien podría gustarme él, y más con lo egocéntrico que es. ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás? Robín diría algo como "Tal como lo pensé", Nami se reiría y comenzaría a hacerme la burla con cualquier chico que a ella le guste. Franky diría que eso no es "SUUUPEER" y Luffy... Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Luffy sepa lo que es ser gay. Maldición ni siquiera sé si sabe lo que es ser heterosexual. A Zoro casi no lo conozco, pero no parece alguien que tolera a "maricones". -Maricón. La palabra resonó en su mente. ¿Qué era un maricón como tal? Ahora se suponía que él era uno. Pensar en el posible rechazo de sus amigos sólo lo hizo deprimirse más. Tomó su celular y lo conectó a internet, necesitaba unos buenos memes. Entró a Facebook; tenía dos mensajes nuevos, toco el icono. Uno era de Cavendish, a quien se supone que haría un retrato. Suficiente. Apagó el teléfono y lo arrojó contra un sillón. En definitiva, ese era uno de los días más difíciles que había tenido.

Miércoles 07:20 pm

Luffy llevaba más de diez minutos hablando como perico detrás de él.

:-Shishishi, y, shishishi, entonces, Franky dijo... ¿Te he hablado de Franky? ¿Es un tipo genial! Lo conozco desde...

Ya. No le importaba una mierda, ni le importaba lo que había pasado en el almuerzo, ni le importaba quien era el tal Franky (aunque seguramente era un imbécil igual que Luffy). Estaba enojado con Luffy, con la vida, con la escuela, pero sobre todo consigo mismo por haber actuado de una forma tan estúpida. Era suficiente, su paciencia ya no existía.

:-¡Cállate! -explotó el oji-gris.

:-Torao...

:-¡NO QUIERO VERTE! ¡LARGATE! -Gritó aún más furioso. Sus ojos veían directamente al menor. El monito notó como el ceño de Trafalgar estaba fruncido, sus pupilas contraídas y su boca hacía un gesto de desagrado. Algo en el pecho le dolió.

:-Vale, pero... -dijo mientras hurgaba en su mochila – Un amigo mío hizo unas croquetas muy ricas hoy, me dio algunas y... pensé en compartirlas contigo -Finalmente sacó un tupper y se lo ofreció a Law, quien sin meditar un poco lo tiro de un manotazo. El recipiente cayó al suelo y su contenido salió volando. Luffy trató de atrapar las croquetas, pero Law lo empujó y pisoteó el platillo. Lo que antes habían sido crujientes aperitivos, ahora no eran más que una masa de papa, queso y tierra desagradable. El tiempo que Sanji había invertido en esa comida se había perdido también. La rabia y la adrenalina subieron por el cuerpo de Luffy, quien sin importarle nada se abalanzó contra Law y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Después observo el rostro de Law, tenía sangre. Aun molesto tomo su tupper y su mochila y salió de ahí a paso rápido.

Lo que le faltaba, ahora Law tenía el tabique desviado también.

Miércoles 09:00 pm

Sanji estaba en la cocina preparando el bento para Zoro. En la cafetería sólo lo había visto comprar comida rápida, así que no estaba seguro de qué le gustaba, por lo tanto decidió jugársela con platillos tradicionales que a la mayoría de personas les gustaban, pero guisados de una manera poco común, así Zoro se sorprendería de su sazón. El rubio en general estaba de muy buen humor a pesar de haber perdido la apuesta: le encantaba cocinar pero sobre todo le encantaba deslumbrar a las personas con comida que jamás pensaron que les gustaría.

:-Oye, pequeña berenjena.

:- ¿Qué quieres? Viejo de mierda.

:- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

:-Arroz rojo.

:- ¿Por qué quieres arroz rojo para la cena?

:-No, no es para la cena.

:- ¿Entonces?

:-El marimo y yo hicimos una apuesta, el idiota ganó y ahora tengo que hacerle el almuerzo. -La respuesta de Sanji provocó un ataque de risa en Zeff- ¿Y exactamente que tanto te da gracia? - preguntó Sanji entre enojado y alegre.

:-Jajajajajajaj es raro le hagas bentos exclusivos a alguien que no sea una chica jajajaja.

:-Tsk, metete en tus asuntos.

:-Jajajaja, vale. -Después de una breve plática sobre el "verdadero sabor del arroz rojo" Zeff retomó el tema de los "Machos"- Pequeña berenjena.

:- ¿Qué?

:- ¿De verdad te molesta tanto el tal "marimo de mierda"?

:-Pues, en algunos momentos lo tolero, incluso se podría decir que me agrada, además, -mencionaba mientras ponía sal a la salsa- cuando se pierde siempre hace que me descojone de la risa jajajaja, es muy estúpido. Pero –el cuerpo de Sanji se puso rígido- cuando es grosero con una de mis damas me dan ganas de patearlo.

:-Mmm

:- ¿Qué? -preguntó Sanji volteando a ver al mayor- ¿Por qué tanto interés en el brócoli fallido?

:-Sanji –dijo Zeff sin prestar atención a la última pregunta- Quiero que seas Feliz. -El comentario produjo de inmediato un aura paternal, el corazón de Sanji se infló. ¿Quién diría que, sin buscarlo, encontraría un padre? Uno que se preocupara por él, un padre que lo respetaba y estaba orgulloso de él. Un padre que lo amaba. Sentía como la humedad se amontonaba en sus parpados inferiores, por instinto giró su cara y siguió haciendo su arroz.

:-Jaja, el viejo de mierda se nos puso sentimental.

:-Pequeña berenjena desa...

:-Pero yo ya soy feliz. Muy Feliz. -Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Zeff.

:-Bien, eso es suficiente para mí.

Miércoles 08:00 pm

Llegó a su casa hecho una masa de furia aún. Abrió la puerta, entró y la empujo para cerrarla. Un estruendo se escuchó.

:-¡LUUUUFFYYY! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué llegaste tan tarde?! Tengo entendido que en tu escuela salen a las 02:45 p.m.

:-Ahora no abuelo. -Luffy pasó rápidamente al lado de la figura autoritaria, en dirección a su habitación, pero el mayor lo tomo del brazo.

:-¡A NO! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME FALTES EL RESPETO ASÍ! ¡LLAMÉ A LAESCUELA Y ME DIJERON QUE ESTÁS CASTIGADO! DIME QUE DEMONIOS... -Garp calló en cuanto vio el rostro de Luffy; sus pupilas estaban completamente contraídas, su ceño estaba fruncido al máximo, su cara roja como un tomate y en sus ojos asomaban unas lágrimas por el enojo.

:-Ahora no. -Repitió el menor con más coraje en su voz, mientras se libraba del agarre. Una vez libre se encaminó a su habitación. En la estancia resonó un fuerte azotón.

:-Adolescentes, después de los piratas, son lo peor. -dijo el marine resignado.

Estaba sentado en el piso, en el centro de su cuarto, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado un nuevo estallido de furia aparecía. ¿Cómo alguien podría ser tan idiota cómo para desperdiciar comida? ¿Cómo alguien sería tan hijo de perra como para aplastar la comida así?

Debió de habérselas comido en cuanto Sanji se las dio, las hubiera compartido con todos, o tal vez durante el castigo, con Usopp. Pero no, en cuanto las recibió, pensó en que, tal vez, a Law le hubiera gustado probarlas. Era cierto que estaban empanizadas, pero no lo suficiente para que supieran a pan. Maldición, pensar en las deliciosas croquetas sólo lo hizo enfurecer más, y también sentir hambre. Fue a su escondite secreto y lo abrió. Un adolescente de 15 años normal tendría pornografía, condones, alcohol, cigarrillos, pero a estas alturas no es necesario decir que Luffy no es normal. Lo que vio aligero un poco su carga, todavía quedaban dos bolsas de carne seca y dos más de frituras. Agradeció al Luffy del pasado por no comerse todo y empezó a ingerir la comida no tan saludable. Recordó la primera vez que probó la carne seca. Lucky Roo, amigo de Shanks había llevado un paquete al bar de Makino, al ser él un comedor compulsivo, a Luffy le costó mucho robarle uno de los paquetes para probarla, al final le gustó tanto que, desde ese entonces, cada fin de semana, Luffy compraba la caja de 40 paquetes de carne seca.

 _"Lucky Roo, tal vez debería de ir a visitarlo, me pregunto cómo estarán todos, como estaría Shanks_ " -pensó con nostalgia Luffy. Enfadado, confundido y triste el monito decidió que sus problemas no eran nada que una buena partida de videojuegos no arreglara.

09:15 pm

Después de jugar y ganar en la partida online que había comenzado Luffy se sintió mejor. Apagó su computadora, se acostó en su cama y sin darse cuenta se puso a pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando salió de clases (y de hacer los deberes por su castigo) Luffy se topó con Monet quien le informó que Torao se tendría que quedar hasta tarde por hacer algunas tareas que se le habían asignado. La peli-verde le insistió en que no esperara a Torao, pero el insistió en quedarse. Esperó alrededor de 4 horas a Torao. Tenía hambre, pero quería compartir las croquetas con él. Recordar lo que el moreno le hizo a las croquetas más que enojarlo lo puso triste. No sabía porque tenía tantas ganas de estar junto a él. Luffy quería saber que había pasado, porque estaba tan enojado, quería aclarar las cosas, pero estaba seguro de que él no sería quien buscaría a Torao para arreglar las cosas. No. Luffy no era una persona exactamente orgullosa, pero había límites y Torao había roto varios esa tarde. El monito se sentó y suspiro profundamente. Era una pena, estaba seguro de que Torao y él hubieran podido ser buenos amigos. El coraje ya había pasado y su hambre regresó aún más fuerte que de costumbre y además tenía que disculparse con su abuelo, así que salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para obtener una buena porción de comida y sermones.

Jueves 03:00 am

Doflamingo apenas podía moverse de lo ebrio que estaba, de no ser por el apoyo que el pelinegro, probablemente ya se habría caído mil veces.

:-¿Seguro de que estás bien, Doffy? Creo que bebiste demasiado.

:-¿Doffy? Desde cuando me llamas así.

:-Todos te llaman así, es contagioso.

:-Entonces, yo te llamaré Croco-chan.

:-Basta, no seas tan empalagoso, me da asco.

:-Fufufufu, vale. Deja la llave saco.

:-Jajaja okay –Crocodile liberó al rubio. Y empezó a observar alrededor. -Tu casa es por lo menos tres veces más grande que la mía.

:-¿Quieres saber que es tres veces más grande que la tuya también? -preguntó el rubio mientras abría la puerta y hacia un ademán para que Crocodile pasara.

:-Jaja, tal vez –contesto seductoramente el pelinegro.

:-Bienvenido a la Donquijote Family, mi hermosa mansión. ¿Quieres un recorrido, o quieres ver dentro de mis pantaloncillos?

:-Idiota. -Dijo cortantemente Crocodile, mientras avanzaba lentamente, de repente, paró.

:-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Doflamingo

:-No sé dónde está tu habitación.

:-Fufufufu, lujurioso. -Ya más estable el rubio tomo la mano del pelinegro y lo condujo dentro de la mansión. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la habitación. Entraron. - Ahora permítale al señor Doflamingo hacer que se sienta bien. - El rubio comenzó a besar torpemente el cuello del pelinegro.

:-Jajaja ¿y así me vas a hacer "sentir bien?", no lo creo. Mejor déjeme a mi hacerlo sentir MUY bien. El pelinegro empujó a Doflamingo, quien aterrizó en la cama. Comenzó a besar su cuello, a lamerlo, a succionarlo.

:-Fufufuf sinceramente, me gustaría más sentir eso en otro lado.

:-Claro, las estúpidas aves no tienen paciencia. -Dicho esto Crocodile se arrodillo, comenzó a masajear el miembro de Doflamingo por encima del pantalón. Posteriormente bajó el cierre y saco el erecto miembro. Antes de meterlo a su boca, Crocodile paró en seco.

:-Maldición, te golpearé si sigues haciendo esto. ¿Ahora qué?

:-Quiero que me digas algo, antes de jugar.

:-¡¿QUÉ?!

:-¿Qué se sintió matar a tu hermano?

Doflamingo despertó. Miro a su alrededor y reconoció su habitación. Estaba alterado y sudoroso.

:-Fufufuf menudo sueño.-dijo mientras veía su erecta entrepierna.-pero hubiera sido mejor si me hubieras dejado terminarlo tranquilo, Rocinante.


	12. Preparados

**The Time.**

 **Capítulo 12. Preparados.**

Jueves 06:00 am

Doflamingo se levantó a duras penas, se desvistió y fue al cuarto de baño. Si bien su casa no era tan grande como en sus sueños, de hecho, era bastante amplia. Contaba con tres plantas: dos habitaciones de huéspedes, tres baños completos (uno en la habitación de Doffy), biblioteca, comedor, sala de estar, estudio, cocina y la parte de la casa favorita de Doffy: El cuarto de baño.

Contrario a lo que la gente podía pensar por su estilo tan despreocupado y desaliñado, Doflamingo era un ser bastante limpio. Prueba de ello era esa habitación: Un espacio de 5 metros cuadraos dedicado a la limpieza del cuerpo, en el que se podía dar baños y duchas de cualquier tipo.

Doflamigo entró a la habitación con una toalla en mano; una ventaja de vivir completamente solo era poder bajar de la tercera a la segunda planta desnudo sin que se armara algún escándalo. Abrió la llave del agua fría de la regadera y entró. En realidad, odiaba tener que despedirse del calor de su cama para luego tener que irse a dar un regaderazo con agua fría, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que era de las pocas cosas que lo espabilaban por completo. Cerró la llave y miró el reloj en la pared (que se encontraba ahí porque en el baño Doflamingo olvidaba frecuentemente que hora era y de y de no estar ahí llegaría tarde) Faltaban 1 hora y 50 minutos para que las clases comenzaran. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Se dirigió a la tina, abrió las llaves y dejó que se llenara, después regresó a la regadera y comenzó a lavarse. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que el día anterior Crocodile había dicho: "Idiota, en el vídeo sales tú también". Eso confirmaba que además de las fotos que poseía el flamenco había un vídeo del encuentro. Menos mal que en el despacho había actuado rápido para no dejar ver su confusión.

:-Un vídeo- dijo mientras se levantaba para enjuagarse. Pensar en todo lo que podía haber en el vídeo lo hizo sonreír y recordar el sueño de esa madrugada... y en su inesperado final. La tina estaba completamente llena, sumergió primero un pie, y luego el otro. El agua estaba realmente caliente, e incluso la sentía aún más caliente por haber estado en agua fría con anterioridad. Cuando sintió que el ardor era más tolerable se terminó de sumergir. Miró el reloj: 6:30 a.m. todavía podía quedarse 40 minutos más y llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

No le gustaba pensar en Rocinante, ni en su muerte, pero sabía que si no le daba un rato de reflexión al asunto no podría estar concentrado por el resto del día y la distracción del Cocodrilo ya era más que suficiente. Recordó el dolor que había sentido cuando se dio cuenta que Rocinante lo había traicionado. Era tonto que, después de todo lo que había pasado hubiera tenido la esperanza de que Rocinante se quedara a su lado, como familia, como un amigo, como la única persona en la que confiar plenamente. Pero muy dentro de sí lo sabía, sabía que Rocinante nunca había tenido intención alguna de quedarse a su lado y ser su mano derecha. De por sí era bastante sospechoso que hubiera desaparecido y regresado después de tanto tiempo, sobre todo porque el mismo Doflamingo lo había mandado a buscar por todo el país; si Rocinante no había aparecido era porque se estaba ocultando, ocultando de él.

Miró de nuevo el reloj, eran las 6:40 a.m., todavía podía quedarse más, pero decidió salir, de cualquier forma, el recuerdo de su hermano no lo iba a dejar disfrutar de su baño.

Jueves 06:00 am

Se despertó e inmediatamente después sonó el despertador. Comenzaba a tomar en serio la idea de no volver a poner la alarma. Fue al cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara. Vio en su frente, en medio de una de sus entradas un pequeño (GRAN) barro. Buena forma de empezar el día.

:-Buenos días -saludo su padre mientras preparaba el desayuno: Hotcakes.

:-Hola, ¿y ese milagro? -Preguntó el peliverde señalando la pasta de Hotcakes.

:-Es para celebrar tu admisión al grupo de Basquetbol.

:-Vamos, no era para tanto.

:-Tal vez no, pero desde que entraste a esta prepa te ves mucho más contento. -Contestó mientras servía un par de Hotcakes al peliverde.

:-¿En serio? Tal vez porque la última fue un desastre.

:-Sí, demasiados "edificios que se mueven"

:-¡En serio se mueven! -El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad. Después de este Zoro terminó de alistarse y a las 06:45 estaba a punto de salir de casa, pero su padre lo detuvo.

:-Oye, no llevas el dinero del almuerzo.

:-Ah, no lo necesito, un amigo perdió una apuesta.

:-Okay, cuídate, no te pierdas.

:-Sí, sí, nos vemos.

El joven salió de su casa y caminó hacia la derecha, hasta llegar a una casa amarilla, tal como Nami le había explicado a base de screenshots de Google maps en whatsapp. Ahí tomó el primer transporte, que el día anterior no había tomado pues había caminado el transcurso a pie, completamente desorientado. Después bajó en un semáforo al lado de un restaurante de frutas, bastante colorido, pues ahí es donde tenía que esperar a Luffy. Al cabo de cinco minutos un auto rojo paró enfrente de él, la puerta del asiento trasero se abrió y apareció Luffy, con su típica sonrisa.

:-¡ZO- RO! ¡Sube, sube! -El peliverde hizo caso y subió al vehículo, el cual olía a carne seca. -Zoro, ellos son Ace y Sabo, mis hermanos.

:-Hola –dijeron al unísono.

:-Hola, un gusto. -Contesto algo confundido, pues no sabía cuál de los dos era Sabo y cuál Ace.

:-Entonces ya estas dentro del club, ¿verdad? -dijo Luffy y sin dar tiempo a que Zoro contestara siguió.- ¡Te va a encantar! Cuando ganamos el entrenador nos invita a comer y puedes pedir toodo lo que quieras.

:-¿En serio? Genial -Contestó el peliverde sin mucho interés.

:-Además el campeonato va a ser dentro de nada.

:-¿Cómo te va en la escuela, ya te aclimataste? -preguntó el rubio desde el asiento del copiloto, sin voltear, pues estaba acomodando unos papeles dentro de su maletín.

:-Ah, sí, me gusta el ambiente. -Dijo el peliverde algo confundido. El cabello de Sabo le recordaba a cierto rubio, y a cierta apuesta.

:-Me alegro, espero que esos cabeza-huecas de New World no te fastidien. -Mencionó Ace mientras veía a Zoro por el espejo retrovisor, para luego regresar rápidamente su vista hacía el camino.

:-Escuchamos lo que pasó ayer. -Mencionó Sabo.

:-Sí, esos tipos están locos. Pero, ¿por qué odian a la gente de Paradise? -preguntó con curiosidad Zoro mientras veía por la ventana, ya que aún no entendía muy bien el pleito entre ambas escuelas, y cuando trataba de sacarle información a su padre sólo conseguía ponerlo de mal humor.

:-Bueno, pues porque somos mejores, eso es obvio. -Contestó Ace con una naturalidad propia de alguien que afirma que el cielo es azul.

:-¿Somos? -Preguntó Zoro aturdido.

:-Ah, Sabo y yo fuimos a Paradise también, incluso nuestro abuelo fue, el papá de Luffy también. -Zoro notó un leve sonido de desprecio cuando el pelinegro mencionó al padre de Luffy, además se sintió aliviado de saber quién era Sabo y quién Ace.

:-Ya veo. -Mencionó finalmente Zoro. A pesar de que la respuesta de Ace no lo hacía sentirse satisfecho supo que no sacaría la verdadera causa del odio entre ambas escuelas de él. Siguió viendo a la ventana, hasta que la figura de Paradise se comenzaba a dibujar, le pareció raro que nadie hubiera seguido la conversación, así que decidió hablar con Luffy, pero cuando volteo a verlo, se encontró con un chico con los audífonos puestos, viendo a la ventana, perdido en su propio mundo. Era un paisaje un tanto extraño; por una parte, Luffy no era ese tipo de gente, el solía tener su propio mundo, claro, igual que todos, pero era más del tipo que arrastraba a las demás personas dentro del mismo para hacer todo más colorido y alocado. El chico que tenía enfrente parecía más el protagonista de un vídeo musical de una banda de rock indie alternativo, alguien que suele ser melancólico e indiferente. Alguien contrario a Luffy. " _Las personas suelen ser más profundas de lo que parecen_ " pensó el peliverde, quien ya no sabía si hablar con Luffy y sacarlo de sus pensamientos era una buena idea.

:-Chicos, ya llegamos. -Anunció Sabo con voz algo alta al cabo de tres minutos.

:- ¡Qué bueno! Casi me duermo. -dijo Luffy mientras se quitaba sus audífonos y los metía en la mochila. Vámonos Zoro.

:-Gracias por todos, nos vemos. -Se despidió el peliverde mientras salía del coche.

:-Adiós.

:-Hasta pronto.

Luffy y Zoro se quedaron parados en frente de la escuela, observando como toda estaba pintada de blanco, además se encontraba con algunos letreros de "Cuidado pintura fresca".

:-Vaya, lo pintaron muy rápido. -Dijo Zoro. Vio que no obtuvo respuesta y se giró para ver a Luffy. El pelinegro tenía una cara seria, confundida, parecía que estaba comprendiendo algo después de mucho tiempo.- ¿Luffy?

:-¿Ah? -contestó Luffy sin mirar a Zoro.

:-¿Estás bien? -El semblante de Luffy cambio, como si acabara de darse cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo no era propio de él.

:-No lo sé. No quiero hablar de ello. Tengo hambre, voy a la tienda. -Dijo finalmente para ponerse a correr hacía la esquina izquierda, dónde se encontraba un pequeño supermercado.

:-Okay...-Se dijo a sí mismo el peli-verde para posteriormente entrar a la escuela.

Cuando llegó al salón, se encontró con Sanji sólo, sentado en su pupitre mientras leía un manga. Antes de entrar por completo al salón y perturbar la paz del rubio, se quedó observándolo un tiempo. Su ojo, (o al menos el único que se alcanzaba a ver) se movía de derecha izquierda rápidamente, su boca pasaba de estar en una posa neutral a sonreír de vez en cuando, tenía peinado el cabello igual que siempre: con un mechón bastante largo cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo. A pesar de ser primavera, llevaba puesta una bufanda azul marino, la cual cubría su corbata, el solía quitársela después de la tercera hora, cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. Ahí, sentado con ese aire tan casual pero elegante que lo caracterizaba, Zoro pensó que el rubio era sumamente hermoso.

: -Muévete tonto. -Dijo un compañero de aula mientras empujaba a Zoro. Esto provocó que el rubio volteara a verlo.

:-¿Ah? Qué haces ahí parado Marimo? ¿Las raíces de las algas se comieron tu cerebro? -dijo Sanji con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su sonrisa más que sarcástica parecía una sonrisa de bienvenida.

:-Púdrete. -Contestó Zoro molesto por el empujón del tipo.- Por ciento, ¿trajiste el bento?

:-Por supuesto, yo si soy responsable. -Dijo el ojiazul, Zoro noto como un brillo en sus ojos se encendió. - Hice bastante para que todos comieran, aunque hice el tuyo aparte, eso es claro, no quiero deberte nada.

:-Mi tiro de ayer fue espectacular.

:-Yo podría hacer uno mejor con los pies.

:-¿En serio? ¿Quieres apostar? -Zoro dijo esto último con un tono más sensual.

:-No veo que... Usopp, ¿estás bien? –dijo el rubio, pues a media oración Usopp entró al aula con una bufanda y unos lentes de sol puestos.

:-God Usopp dsiempre edstá bien -contestó el susodicho con una voz algo ronca y congestionada, mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

:-Sí, por eso God Usopp habla como travesti resfriado. -Dijo Zoro alzando la mano para saludarlo.

:-Quieneds odsan indsultar a God Udsopp tendrán el cadstigo máximo. -Contesto Usopp devolviendo el saludo.

:-Ya, en serio, ¿Qué pasó?

:-God Usopp dejo el aire acondidcionado prendido durante toda la noche.

:-Idiota.

:-Primera vez que dices algo inteligente Marimo.

:-¡Callaos! -El grito que trató de dar el nariz larga era autoritario, pero en su lugar salió un grito agudo y congestionado.

:-Jajajajjaajajaj :-Rieron al unísono todos los presentes, pues todos habían escuchado el intento fallido de Usopp.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Luffy, quien parecía mucho más feliz que antes y después, justo antes de que tocaran el timbre Nami llegó agitada. Sanji se preocupó de inmediato, pero Nami lo tranquilizo rápidamente. Lo que parecía una normal escena era más bien una molestia para Zoro.

Jueves 04:00 am

Podía ver todo, podía ver su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, escuchaba unos gritos a lo lejos, todo se tornaba borroso, escuchó el sonido de su alarma y despertó. Law fue directo al baño, pues si se quedaba un segundo más en la cama sería demasiado tarde y no podría levantarse. Al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que su nariz se veía incluso peor que ayer, estaba inflamada, en un tono azulado-verdoso que recordaba fácilmente a unas botas que Monet solía usar mucho, además tenía unos rastros de sangre seca. Luffy no era muy bueno en percibir el enojo de las personas, pero era bueno rompiendo tabiques, eso era algo que tenía que admitir. Recordó una noche de su niñez, cuando Corazón regresó en la madrugada; el rubio estaba sangrando por montones de la nariz y de la boca, además tenía un ojo bastante inflamado. Para no alarmar de más al chico le explicó que lo habían asaltado, pero que al tratar de defenderse terminó peleando con el agresor, que había sido un empate y que a pesar de recibir tremenda golpiza estaba contento porque no le habían podido quitar nada. Claro, que ahora, mucho tiempo después Law no se tragaba esa historia. Terminó de arreglarse, desayunó, llamó a un taxi y fue directo a Paradise.

Kidd se lo dijo por mensaje la noche anterior, aunque no le gustara tenía que ir a pintar la escuela, no podía simplemente pagar y librarse.

Al llegar a Paradise se encontró con los otros tres chicos igual de malhumorados y despeinados que él, quienes hicieron algunos comentarios sobre su nariz. Además, estaba Crocodile, quien a pesar de tener odio en su mirada estaba perfectamente peinado y pulcro, como si fueran las 12 del día. El mayor no dijo nada respecto el lamentable estado de su nariz. A su lado se encontraban varios botes de pintura.

:-Bien, estúpidos mocoso, dado que usaron pinturas que no se pueden cubrir por completo tendrán que dar algunas capas de blanco primero y después pintar como estaba. Espero que no lo arruinen y la próxima vez que hagan algo contra esta patética escuela lo hagan de forma más organizada. Den la primera capa de blanco y luego vayan a clases. Continuarán mañana viernes y el resto del fin de semana. -Cuando el mayor parecía irse, giró repentinamente y dijo con voz aún más grave y penetrante: -Si hacen algo tonto, no sólo los expulsaré, también haré de sus vidas un infierno. -dicho esto se marchó.

Law sabía perfectamente que le esperaba una larga mañana.

A las 6:30 los jóvenes habían terminado de pintar la escuela de blanco, dado que sólo era una capa preliminar, no se esmeraron mucho, se podía apreciar claramente las pinceladas no uniformes y algunos pequeños lugares donde la pintura no había llegado. Law agradeció que acabaran a esa hora, pues hubiera sido incluso más humillante que los alumnos de Paradise los observaran. Decidió no entrar a la escuela, en su lugar fue a una clínica que estaba cerca, el chico sabía de medicina, pero no era un profesional y en esos momentos no tenía ningún ánimo de curar su propia nariz.

Jueves 11:20 am

Las dos primeras clases habían pasado con total naturalidad. Al toque que marcaba el inició del receso Luffy fue el único que se dirigió a comprar comida, Saji (quien había escondido el bento gigante, pues estaba seguro que Luffy no aguantaría hasta el receso) había tratado de decirle que no era necesario porque había traído comida para todos, pero el pelinegro ya se había ido.

Al entrar a la cafetería se encontraron con Franky, Robin y Luffy sentados en una de las alargadas mesas. Luffy comía como bendito, mientras Franky hablaba y Robin escuchaba atentamente y soltaba una sonrisita de vez en cuando. Sanji salió corriendo a su encuentro.

:-¡Roooobin-chawn! -exclamó el rubio con los ojos en forma de corazón.

:-Ahí va de nuevo... -dijo Zoro resignado. Nami y Usopp se miraron uno al otro confundidos, después, los tres fueron a sentarse junto al resto. Después de abrir la gran cantidad de bentos y escuchar las quejas de Luffy (nadie sabía de qué se quejaba pues a pesar de haber acabado su comida, seguía comiendo del bento como si nada) apareció Jewelry Bonney, la chica llevaba una gran porción de papas fritas en una mano y una coca-cola en la otra.

:-Espero que no les moleste que me una a su banquete. -dijo sentándose al lado de Luffy. Nadie dijo nada, incluso Luffy empezó a contarle una anécdota que había ocurrido el invierno pasado, antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Cuando toda la comida se acabó y ya nadie se estaba riendo, Bonney habló: -Bien, vine porque su comida olía muy bien -Sanji puso los ojos en forma de corazón en cuanto escuchó eso- y porque quería invitarlos a una fiesta que haré este viernes. Verán, mis contactos en el consejo estudiantil me dijeron que es muy probable que no haya clases, así que pensaba hacer la fiesta el viernes en la noche, y de paso el after, el sábado, todos ustedes están invitados, obviamente es en mi casa, no creo que no sepan en donde está. Tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento, niño mono -dicho esto, y sin esperar contestación la pelirrosa se marchó. Nadie sabía qué tenía que ver el que no hubiera clases con la fiesta, la hubiera hecho aunque hubieran clases normales, pero bueno.

:-Yo voy a ir, si ustedes mis dulces damas van.

:-Yo iré, esta semana ha sido un poco cansada -dijo con desgano Nami.

:-Yo ire, shishishis de seguro va a ver comida.

:-Yo voy también.

:- Entonces habrá que pasar por ti para que no te pierdas Zoro.

:-Cállate Luffy.

:-Shishishishi

:-Yo también voy, seguro estará SUUUPERRR

:-Yo iré también, será interesante.

:-Yo también voy, una fiesta sin Dios Usopp no es fiesta. -dijo finalmente Usopp, quien ya se encontraba mejor.


	13. Esperar

**The Time.**

 **Capítulo 13. Esperar.**

Jueves 07:35 am

Había estado pensando en Luffy mientras pintaba. Más precisamente en si se tenía o no que disculpar con él. Law tenía como una de las premisas fundamentales de su ética una conversación que tuvo con su padre cuando era pequeño: "Tu problema Law es que dejas que tus emociones se acumulen y después, cuando no puedes más y estallas, lastimas a los que están a tu alrededor. Debes de reflexionar si las personas que heriste se lo merecían o no y en vaso de no merecerlo, tienes que disculparte con ellas". Pensaba y pensaba si Luffy se lo merecía o no. Por un lado odiaba que lo molestaran, por el otro el chico le ofreció comida y parecía que había entendido que Law quería estar solo. De pronto, en medio de sus cavilaciones, sonó el celular de Law: era Monet.

:-¿Sí?

:-Vaya forma de contestar ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya fuiste al doctor? No te vi entrar a clases.

:-No necesito una niñera.

:-Vamos Law, me preocupo por ti –dijo la peli-verde con una risa que Law no supo identificar entre irónica o maternal.

:-Sí, ya fui al médico.

:-¿Qué te dijo?

:-Lo que yo ya sabía.

:-Bueno, y ¿Cuándo vas a decirme que te pasó?

:-Tal vez nunca.

:-Okay okay, sólo llamaba para saber cómo estabas.

:-Bueno, nos vemos en casa.

:-Oh cierto, si quieres invita a Luffy a comer hoy para agradecerle por lo de ayer.

:-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

:-¿Qué? ¿No lo viste ayer? Cuando salí me lo topé. Preguntó por ti y aunque le dije que saldrías muy tarde insistió en que te esperaría, pero si no lo viste probablemente se desesperó y se fue a casa antes. Como sea, tengo que irme, cuídate, nos vemos en un rato.

Después de la plática con Monet Law se quedó sorprendido. Para su mala suerte tenía una obligación ética que atender.

Jueves 09:00 am

Crocodile estaba sentado en su escritorio enfrente de su portátil. Leía y releía el mismo mensaje una y otra vez. A pesar de que el mismo lo había escrito seleccionando las palabras más precisas que encontró el mensaje aún no lo convencía. **"Hotel Arabasta, el sábado a las 5:00 pm, lleva todas las pruebas de lo que pasó el martes. No te confundas, quiero negociar"**  
Su plan era bastante fácil: Hablar con Doflamingo para llegar a un acuerdo en el que las pruebas de ambos se destruyeran, después de todo a ninguno de los dos les convenía que algo como eso saliera a la luz. Al principio pensó en llevarlo a cabo en un restaurant, pero era posible que alguien los viera. Sucedía lo mismo con otros lugares de la ciudad y, definitivamente no quería estar en un páramo a las afueras de la ciudad con alguien como Doflamingo. A pesar de todo, conocía a Doflamingo en los negocios: Era un desgraciado que sólo buscaba su propio beneficio (como él) pero que al final de cuentas resultaba ser hombre de palabra (como él). Repasó el mensaje un par de veces más hasta que finalmente presionó «enter». Estaba cansado de todo eso, se sentía estúpido, como un indefenso niño de 13 años que no sabe qué hacer al que acosan, le dolía la cabeza desde el martes y se sentía cansado como si el peso de los últimos años le callera encima. Probablemente necesitaba unas vacaciones. Pero por lo pronto, sólo quedaba ver como saldría su plan.

Jueves 02:45 pm

Un par de horas antes, como Bonney había predicho se dio el anuncio de que las clases del próximo día quedaban canceladas por junta de consejo escolar.

La campana sonó anunciando el fin de la jornada escolar. Una hora antes, Usopp y Luffy salieron a hacer sus deberes diarios por lo que en el aula sólo estaba Nami, Zoro y Sanji quienes estaban guardando sus cosas. El peli-verde estaba a punto de guardar sus cosas cuando Nami habló:

-Sanji-kun, Bellemere requiere de tu ayuda, ¿puedes venir a Cocoyashi por favor?

:-Claro que sí mi bella dama.

:-Gracias, Zoro –dijo ahora dirigiéndose al peli-verde- tú también puedes venir si quieres.

Zoro se lo pensó un poco. La idea de ver a Sanji coqueteando con Nami cada 5 segundos sin él tener a nadie más con quien hablar no le atraía mucho.

:-Vamos Marimo, sirve que conoces Cocoyashi, es un lugar increíble.

Zoro terminó por aceptar.

A diferencia de otros días, el calor estaba más tolerable por lo que los jóvenes decidieron ir caminando. Cocoyashi estaba considerablemente lejos de Paradise, aproximadamente a unos 25 minutos caminando pero entre bromas, carcajadas (sobre todo de parte de Nami y Sanji riéndose de Zoro) y anécdotas los tres llegaron más rápido de lo que creyeron. Zoro se quedó viendo un poco la fachada del restaurante la cuál llamaba bastante la atención: era básicamente frutas.  
Entraron y de inmediato se toparon con una mujer: Era alta, de unos 30 y tantos años de edad, con un peinado mohicano pelirrojo muy raro. Zoro se sorprendió un poco al verla.

:-Ah Nami, Sanji Bienvenidos. Veo que trajeron a un nuevo amigo.

:-Hola mamá –dijo Nami despreocupada mientras entraba despreocupadamente al establecimiento para después escabullirse por una de las puertas traseras.

:-Bonjour madame –contestó Sanji con una reverencia- permítame introducir a Sir. Marimo.

:-Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Bellemere, dueña de este lugar y madre de Nami. También soy como la segunda madre de Sanji. –Después de decir eso, Zoro empezó a ponerse algo nervioso.

:-Un gusto. Soy Zoro, no le haga caso al cejas de… a Sanji, no le haga caso a Sanji.

:-Jajaja me alegra que se lleven tan bien, pasen, pasen, siéntense. Ahora mismo les traigo una bebida y algo para comer. –Mientras ella se alejaba Nami regresaba: se había cambiado y había amarrado su cabello en una coleta- Ah Nami, Nojiko me avisó que tuvo que quedarse más tiempo en la universidad por lo que tendrás que cubrir su turno, el mandil y el gorro están en la cocina, ve por ellos. Lo siento muchachos –dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Zoro y Sanji- voy a tener que robárselas un poco.

-No se preocupe Madame, no hay nada más bello que ver a Nami-chwan con el uniforme de Cocoyashi.

-Lo haré –dijo Nami- pero solamente sí me quedo con sus propinas.

-Vale vale, esperen un poco chicos, en un momento les traigo su comidas. –Dicho esto tanto madre como hija se retiraron.

Zoro y Sanji se sentaron en una mesa para 4 al lado de uno de los ventanales que daba a la avenida.

:-Entonces… aquí vive Nami –dijo Zoro para empezar una conversación.

:-Sep. Llevan viviendo aquí desde que se mudaron hace ya bastante.

:-Oh, ya veo.

:-¿Qué te parece?

:- Es un lugar frutifero.

:-¿Sabías que tus chistes son pésimos?

:-Muérete. –Sanji sonrió a modo de respuesta- Pues para serte franco me parece que es algo raro, todo está lleno de frutas, pero es fresco y el menú de la entrada se veía muy variado, a pesar de que todo tenía que ver con frutas.

:-A mí me encanta, a los muchachos y a Robin-chawn también. Nos trae buenos viejos recuerdos.

:-¿Por qué?

:-Empezamos a venir aquí desde pequeños, cuando recién nos conocimos todos. Por eso Bellemere siempre nos trata con cariño a todos.

:-¿Desde cuándo se conocen? –La pregunta sorprendió un poco a Sanji, quien abrió un poco los ojos tratando de recordar-

:-¿Desde cuándo?... A ver… yo llegué aquí cuando tenía 8 años, pero perdí un año, así que

:-¿Perdiste un año?

:-Sep. Por motivos familiares me atrasé un año y terminé entrando a segundo de primaria cuando nos mudamos. Así que Luffy, Usopp y Nami tenían 7 años, yo 8, Franky y Robin 10 y Brook 15.

:-¿Brook?

:-El hermano mayor de Usopp, solíamos juntarnos mucho con él pero como es mayor se volvió adulto más pronto y por ello desde hace años que no lo vemos tan seguido.

:-¿Cómo se conocieron todos?

:-¿Por qué tanto interés de repente? Digo, no es que me moleste, pero me parece raro que te importe.

:-Porque son un grupo muy raro. Es decir tenemos a un niño hiperactivo, un mentiroso preocupón, un cocinero mujeriego, un fisiculturista escandaloso, una intelectual tranquila, una tacaña de primera y no sé cómo sea Brook, pero seguramente es un tipo extraño también.

:-Jajajaja, cuando los ves todos los días te acostumbras a sus rarezas y no le tomas tanta importancia, pero tienes razón. Nos conocimos en la primaria. Yo conocí a Usopp porque íbamos en el mismo salón. Aproximadamente dos meses después Luffy entró a la misma primaria, él iba en el salón de Nami y conocía a Franky porque son vecinos, además de que tanto Robin como Franky iban en la misma primaria que nosotros, pero obviamente dos años más arriba. Una vez en receso Usopp y yo estábamos buscando escarabajos cuando nos topamos con un niño muy bajito y con una fea cicatriz en el ojo buscando lo mismo. Empezamos a hablarle y sin darnos cuenta de cómo, terminamos en un espectáculo de escarabajos en el que Usopp se encargaba de la música, yo de presentador, Luffy de domador de escarabajos y Nami-chawn se encargaba de cobrar las entradas. Después Luffy nos presentó a Franky y Franky nos presentó a Robin. Poco después en una pijamada en casa de Usopp conocimos a Brook. Nos cayó bien porque a pesar de ser tan mayor tenía y sigue teniendo una de esas personalidades maduras que al mismo tiempo son infantiles y congenian muy bien con todo el mundo.

:-Vaya historia.

:-Lo sé, siempre que la cuenta Luffy nos partimos de la risa.

:-Muy bien chicos, aquí tienen las nuevas bebidas "Banana flash", un vaso de agua y el nuevo platillo "pierna de pavo en salsa de arándanos" es un platillo que pienso sacar hasta el otoño, pero quería que lo probaras de una vez Sanji, para mejorar la receta

:-Muchas gracias Bellemere –Dijo Sanji con una gran sonrisa.

:-Muchas gracias –Dijo a su vez Zoro

:-De nada, disfruten la comida chicos. –Dijo la mayor mientras se alejaba

:-Así que, además de Chef eres un crítico de comida.

:-Más o menos. Es la habilidad de criticar que te da la experiencia, ya sabes, si juegas fútbol vas a saber dar una crítica de un partido porque tu práctica te da los conocimientos –explicaba el rubio mientras partía su platillo con sus utensilios.

:-Entiendo, me pasa con el kendo.

:-¿Prácticas kendo?

:-Sí, desde muy pequeño.

:-Vaya, y ¿no has cortado a alguien por accidente? –Zoro quitó sus ojos del plato un momento para ver seriamente a Sanji.- Jajaja vale, ya no bromeo con eso. Por cierto, ¿te gustó el bento?

:-Me encantó

Sanji sintió cómo algo en su pecho se inflaba.

:-Me alegro. Dijiste que tenías un hermanito ¿no? ¿qué tal si algún día le preparo algo?

:-Vale, le gustan mucho las cosas dulces. Pero tendrá que ser hasta las vacaciones.

:-¿Por qué?

:-Él no vive conmigo y mi papá. Cómo nos mudamos a mitad del ciclo escolar, mi papá decidió que era mejor dejarlo con un viejo amigo de la familia mientras se acababa el año escolar.

:-Oh, ya veo. Pues supongo que tendrá que esperar.

:-Sep.

:-¿Planeas ir a la fiesta de Bonney?

:-Tal vez, no sé dónde vive.

:-De hecho ella vive más cerca de tu casa que de la mía. Si vas podemos ponernos de acuerdo y llegar juntos.

Zoro sintió de nuevo esa sensación de alivio.

:-Vale.

Y así los jóvenes continuaron charlando y probando bebidas por un par de horas hasta que finalmente dejaron Cocoyashi para ir cada uno a sus respectivos hogares.

Jueves 07:45 am 

Si había algo que un ser como Luffy odiaba es que sus amigos lo vieran enojado o triste. Por eso decidió dejar a Zoro solo e ir a la tienda a comprar alguna golosina para aliviar su mal humor.

Sintió un espasmo en el pecho al ver a Trafalgar en frente del estante de las frituras viendo muy seriamente cual elegir, su nariz tenía una especie de parche. Luffy se sintió mal por él, pero no le habló.  
Tomó las primeras galletas que vio, preguntó el costo, pagó y se fue. Le dolió que Torao no hiciera algo para detenerlo, estaba empezando a considerar no entrar a clases pues seguramente estaría de mal humor todo el día cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giró molesto y entonces vio esos irises grises viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

:-Hola

:-Hola

:-Soy muy malo para esto, así que sólo lo diré. Perdón por lo que pasó ayer. Adiós. –Dijo Trafalgar con un tono de voz aún más seco de lo normal, para después alejarse dejando a Luffy completamente confundido y feliz.

Jueves 03:15 pm

El blanco a penas salía de la escuela. Al parecer, estaba castigado.  
Vivía a unos 40 minutos de la escuela caminando, su tipo de sangre era A+, le gustaba pintar, estar con sus amigos y escuchar música, sus mejores amigos eran Monkey D. Luffy, Kuroashi Sanji, Nico Robin, Cutty Franky, Doroboneko Nami, y recientemente se le había visto con Roronoa Zoro. Tenía un hermano mayor llamado Brook, su madre había muerto hacía tiempo y su padre vivía en otra ciudad, como parte del escuadro de servicios especiales de los bomberos. Era socialmente torpe, tanto con chicas, como con chicos, como con profesores, el sujeto simplemente no tenía la capacidad de crear una conversación normal.

Sabía todo o casi todo de él, además, empezaba a observarlo tanto en la escuela como fuera de esta. Cavendish se estaba tomando el pan en serio.

Decidió que ese día no hablaría en persona con él para que las cosas no se vieran tan forzadas y así la víctima no sospechara nada.

Una vez afuera de la escuela, la victima siguió su camino habitual, al cabo de 15 minutos pasó por un portón donde un gran perro empezó a ladrar sacándole un gran susto (Cavendish tuvo cuidado de no pasar tan cerca del portón), posteriormente, unos 7 minutos después un auto casi atropellaba al objetivo, quien salió corriendo evitando los reproches del conductor. A los 5 minutos un pájaro hizo sus necesidades encima de él. Sí, definitivamente el objetivo padecía de mala suerte crónica.

Finalmente a las 04:00 pm el objetivo llegó a su casa.

Tal vez el llevar a cabo su plan sería más complicado de lo que pensaba.

04:00 pm

Usopp llegó a su casa, le envió un mensaje a Brook, comió y luego fue a su cuarto a tumbarse en su cama.

Ese día no había visto a Cavendish.

Desde que había aceptado su atracción por el joven lo buscaba con la mirada aún más que antes, se sentía aún más nervioso de pensar en él que antes y su ausencia le afectaba muchísimo más. Eran las desventajas de estar enamorado. A falta de nuevas interacciones, Usopp se puso a repetir en su memoria una y otra a vez los contactos pasados, cada vez analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle, como Cavendish había reaccionado a todo, cómo había fruncido su ceño, abierto sus ojos o sonreído.

Pensar en su sonrisa era uno de sus más grandes placeres.

Para fortuna de Usopp Cavendish era alguien fotogénico en exceso. Así que Usopp sólo tenía que entrar en el perfil de instagram del rubio para toparse con hermosas y diferentes fotos de Cavendish.  
Emocionado entró en su perfil y pasó de foto en foto, admirando a su amado. Lentamente sus pensamientos iban subiendo de nivel, cada vez empezaba a ver más y más la figura del rubio, pensando en lo fuerte que debería de ser, en lo fornidos que eran sus brazos, en lo marcado que estaba su abdomen. La cara del moreno empezó a sonrojarse, su imaginación lo llevaba a situaciones absurdas cada vez más y más sexuales, su respiración se empezaba a agitar y su entrepierna comenzaba a endurecerse cuando un sonido de notificación quitó el encanto. Y cómo si de karma o castigo divino se tratase era el mismo Cavendish.

 **C:** Hola ¿cómo estás?

 **U:** Hola, bien y tú?

 **C:** Excelente. Oye, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Bonney?

 **U:** Sí, ella en persona fue quien me invitó, tú vas a ir, verdad?

 **C:** No lo sé, las fiestas de Bonney suelen ser muy salvajes y creo que ninguno de mis amigos a ir.

Usopp se quedó pensando por un momento. Es cierto que Cavendish siempre estaba rodeado de chicas lindas y que había michos chicos que o le admiraban o le odiaban, pero Usopp nunca se enteró de que Cavendish tuviera amigos como tal.

 **U:** Oh, que mal. Si quieres puedo estar contigo, claro, eso si no encuentras alguna chica con quien estar.

 **C:** Alguna chica?

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda, la cagué_ " -pensó el narigudo.

 **U:** Sí, bueno, las veces que te he visto en la escuela (y aclaro que es ver de casualidad, no de acoso o algo así) estás con chicas, entonces pues pensé que a lo mejor habría alguna de ella por ahí o algo así, no te molestes por favor no quise hacerte enojar o algo así

 **C:** Ah, ellas? No jajajajaa son sólo amigas o conocidas. Verás, a mi realmente no me interesan ese tipo de personas.

 **U:** Qué tipo de personas?  
 **U:** Digo  
 **U:** Es que una amiga **  
U:** Quiere saber **  
U:** jaja

 **C:** Creo que estoy pasando por una etapa de auto descubrimiento

 **U:** Qué quieres decir  
 **U:**?

 **C:** Usopp, ve a la fiesta de Bonney, quiero decirte algo. Nos vemos mañana ahí.

Usopp se quedó atónito. _"¿Autodescubrimiento?"_ –pensó. Estaba totalmente confundido y emocionado al mismo tiempo. No sabía que creer, pero definitivamente no se quería crear falsas expectativas.  
Pero, sólo por si acaso, se paró y fue a su armario. Vio todo lo que tenía dentro y empezó a crear aufits que según él se le veían bien.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la pantalla Cavendish sonreía. Todo oba de acuerdo al plan.


End file.
